Price of Paradise
by WithoutHesitation
Summary: Sequel to 'Lydia was late.' No one ever said it would be easy. This was Beetlejuice, after all. But with the choices they made that have led them here, will they be allowed to enjoy their new-found happiness? Or will 'choices' have to be made again?
1. Temporary Sanity

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone _could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Adam Maitland reiterated, giving his most disapproving glance in the general direction of his longest running irritation. "I mean," He turned to Olivia, true concern etched in his features, "I'm assuming you haven't told them?"

"It's not exactly the kind of thing you tell your parents over the phone." The woman pointed out, equally grimly, doing her best not to look in the direction of the elephant in the room she was determined to deny. "Hey dad, Delia? You remember Beetlejuice, right?" She fell short of what to say here, just shaking her head, and glowering at the room in general.

"Trust me, Liv," The poltergeist assured her, taking a long drag of his cigarette, "They remember me." He was floating off to the side, lounged carelessly on his back about seven feet in the air, and only a couple from the ceiling. He seemed to be a good mood. He'd been in several of those lately. It was seldom reassuring. "So, what does the little woman have to say?"

Olivia face contorted in an expression that seemed quite a respectable fright mask, for one of the living. "I haven't told her yet…" She said quietly, the words barely escaping through her teeth.

Beetlejuice just grinned, counting that this would be interesting.

"There you are!" Lydia moved into the room like a presence all her own, somehow utterly otherworldly without stepping a toe out of the mortal coil. Beetlejuice would swear the room got marginally darker as she swept into it… She was glaring at Beetlejuice with open irritation now. He squirmed, wondering what had gotten under her skin this time.

But it seemed that for once, it wasn't him, because after the exasperated look she'd just cast him, she gave everyone else in the room a similar expression, taking in the general, 'there's just been a meeting you weren't invited to,' air. Her brow flew up in delicate little furrows, and then just as quickly, she sighed, relaxing, and giving up her right to be angry.

"Beej," She murmured instead, sliding into her chair, "Mom asked you not to smoke in the house."

He just grinned, took a particularly deep drag, and blew the smoke in her mother's general direction. "Your mom can bite me, babes." He informed her, in a lazy drawl. "Or you got a problem with it? _You _can bite me."

It might have been his imagination, but he swore she was fighting off a smile. "I might do that." She informed him, her words somewhere between irritated, and almost syrupy sweet. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Now she had Beetlejuice's attention. "Hell yeah," He agreed, moving a little closer, "You promise?" This high up, he could catch just about the best view down the front of her shirt… He flicked the cigarette away, no longer interested in it, and settled for hovering just above her head. Her mother flinched, but the brand extinguished itself long before it could hit anything that burned.

"What the two of you do behind closed doors…" Barb began, in what had become almost an anthem of hers, before saying shortly, "Behind closed doors, Beetlejuice!"

Beetlejuice paused, his hand halfway to his wife's lovely décolletage. He considered ignoring her, but then Lydia gave him an exasperated look too. With his wife, he was less willing to press it. He withdrew his hand. For now. "Whatever, Babs." He agreed, annoyed. He then stared pointedly at the ceiling for a while. No harm in letting his mind wander…

There was an awkward silence below, as any illusions that her family had had remaining of any distance she kept from Beetlejuice, gave its dying breath. She pointedly didn't look at them. For their sakes. "So, what's with the secret conclave?" She prompted, reaching for one of the cookies Barbara had made. "And since when am I not a part of it?"

This seemed to be exactly the wrong thing to say, because a morbidly heavy silence followed. Lydia finally looked up, considering one after another, and finally turning to the one person there who wouldn't hesitate to spread a little trouble. "Beej?"

"Hmm?" He glanced absently to the side, having just been in the middle of detailed plan of what he was going to do with her when he got her alone. It took a minute for his mind to click. "Oh. The in-laws are dropping by. Meeting the new member of the family." He gave a hoarse chuckle, and swept down a few feet, to stand. "Oughta be fun, what do ya say, babes?"

Lydia, despite her best intentions, despite closing her eyes to attempt to compose herself, twisted her lips in honest amusement. "That is _not_ a good idea." She finally advised, unable to keep just a trace of amusement from her voice as well. "Grandpa's nerves are already a wreck, and…" She gestured absently with her hand, in Beetlejuice's direction. He gave a small bow, grinning. "He can do a number on anyone's mind."

"Thanks, babes." He ran a hand over his hair, slicking it in place smoothly. His grin was honestly flattered. "I just do my best… You know, go with my gifts and all." He slapped his hands together now, looking hungry. "So when are old Chuck and Delia coming, anyway?"

Even Lydia didn't know how to react to that. Then, she didn't have an answer, so she turned to her mother, who presumably did. Olivia looked pained. "Day after tomorrow." She whispered tightly. "I couldn't talk them out of it, without telling them why…"

Beetlejuice's laughter could have given the dead goose-bumps. Lydia turned in her chair, and considered her, to be perfectly honest, rather insane husband. "Beetlejuice…" She said softly, drawing his attention to her with a tone that could always get it. "Are you going to behave?"

He just grinned at her. "Hell no, babes." He assured her, matter-of-factly.

"Right." Lydia turned back around, and gave her parents her most tolerant smile. "I'll see if dad will let us stay at his place for a couple of days." She offered gently. Without turning to look, she knew Beetlejuice's face fell.

Olivia still looked unconvinced. "They're going to want to know why…" She pressed, though it was obvious that this was the only real solution available.

"It'll give you time to break it to them. Or for me to." Lydia stood, grabbing one last cookie. "Anyway, you can say that it's so there's an extra room. I mean, it used to be their room anyway, right?" A glance at her husband, and she pulled something out of her backpack. "Come on Beej, I finally found that book I was looking for. Sorry if I _bored_ you… But it looks like fun."

Beetlejuice snorted, as if doubting this, but secretly he was intrigued. She did have a habit of finding the most tucked away things that were oddly, _interesting_…

He followed her without a word, certain that the mood in the kitchen lightened the moment he left, but far more interested in what she'd have to say next. Would she finally tell him what she'd been looking for? He tried to sneak a glance at the book, but she turned it smoothly into her thigh. After that, he was absorbed with watching the edge of her skirt sway.

She left him to close the door behind them, and fell on her bed in an extremely satisfied manner. The glance she gave Beetlejuice however, was distinctly disapproving. "You realize you just took off without a word, right?" She challenged silkily.

Beetlejuice shrugged. "You looked busy, babes. Didn't want to interrupt."

She drew her knees up, considering him with a small moue. "And here I thought you were never going to leave me alone… Something about making sure that guy never got within spitting distance of me, or something."

They both knew who she was referring to, and for a moment it spoiled Beetlejuice's mood. "I checked in on him," He said, a little shortly, "The good deputy was out of town." He bared his teeth at her in something resembling a smile. "You really think I'd let anything happen to you, babes?"

Lydia frowned at him for a long moment, finally relenting, and shaking her head. "Whatever, Beetlejuice." She mocked gently, using his own favorite excuse against him. "Anyway, come look at this." She shifted a little, twisting to reach the book.

"Oh, I'm looking, babes…" He murmured, admiring every flash of skin as she moved. He grunted as, annoyed, she threw the book at him. Catching it against his chest, he grudgingly turned his attention to the cover. His eyebrows lifted, only marginally interested. "Dark auras, Lyds? Come on. This is kid's stuff."

Grimacing, Lydia took the book from him, flipped through the first few pages, and settled on what she'd been looking for, tracing the words with her finger. "And so to the truly believing, the darkness becomes not a lack of light, but the promise of a living dimension unto itself. As the faith in what lies beyond sight deepens, so does this aura of shadow, which…"

"Allows the truly believing to see ever deeper into the world of the unexplained, and unknown." Beetlejuice mocked, cutting her off. "Come on Lyds, kindergarten stuff. That's a quote from the handbook for the recently deceased. Chapter one." He paused, taking the book in his hand, and adding, "Looks like those yuppies weren't the only ones careless with their copy…"

"Beetlejuice…" It was said very softly, with a note of much pressed patience. As usual with this girl, he had the feeling he was missing something, and waited to be informed of what it was this time. But instead she just shook her head, let him keep the book, and stood, looking tired. "Forget it. If you're not interested, I'm not making you read it. But this is the first time I've read this stuff."

_Really?_ His eyebrows twitched in mild surprise. He would have figured her for knowing the handbook forwards and back. All he said aloud though, was, "Huh."

Lydia though, was no longer listening, already looking exhausted. She'd probably catch a few hour nap before she woke to enjoy the night… And what it offered. He grinned just a little at that thought. Time for him to find fun elsewhere though…

The truth was, he was getting good at sneaking out. He was gone before she could even get mad at him.

--

Edmond had never been one for the bar scene… But he needed a drink, and drinking alone was one of the warning signs he'd been told repeatedly to look for. It didn't make anything better that his son-in-law had recommended the place… He considered having a word with his daughter about that. In the meantime, he ordered a gin and tonic.

He was lifting the glass to his lips, when his eye caught a familiar striped coat sweeping in through the door, the sort of large presence that made everyone look up, at least briefly. "Speak of the devil…" Edmond muttered, taking a swig, and watching to see what happened next.

What happened next was that one of what he already recognized as regulars getting off her seat, and sweeping towards the ghost with a little bit of a stumble in her step. He'd never understood why guys like that got all the attention… But watched closely, now, for his daughter's sake.

"Sorry, doll." Beetlejuice was laughing softly, not objecting when she leaned up against him, but brushing her away dismissively the next moment. "I got a more recent model waiting at home." He paused, as if just now seeing Lydia's father, though the man was certain he'd been noticed the moment he walked in. "Chuck!" The ghost greeted him, showing every tooth. "How's my favorite father-in-law?"

For once, Edmond didn't correct the man about his name. Instead he took another drink, slowly, before noting, "I trust that's not why you come in here…"

"What?" The ghost gave him a look that practically dripped false innocence. "Ooooh. That." He smirked. "Come on, Chuck. Let's not be insulting. You know I already got the sweetest number in town wrapped around my little finger…" He pretended not to notice as her father gave him a long look, "I'm dead, not stupid!"

With this, he tapped on the bar, and ordered a whiskey, neat. Edmond shook his head, and went back to sipping his drink. He worried about Lydia. He did. But no matter what Beetlejuice claimed, he had the distinct feeling that it was actually _him_ wrapped around _her_ little finger. "Lydia throw you out again?" He asked aloud, testing his theory.

Beetlejuice gave him a glance that just about anyone else would have shied from. Instead, Edmond met it flatly, and smiled. After a moment, Beetlejuice was the one to look away, looking disgruntled. "Lyds wanted me to ask you if we could stay over your place for a couple of days." He muttered at last, lie that it was. Lydia had not asked him. Neither one of them had even known he'd seen the man before she did. "Something about Chuck and Delia staying over."

"Well," The man's eyes reflexively turned to his glass, "You're always welcome. Both of you." He paused, then stressed. "_Together_. Not that Lydia can't stay whenever she wants," He added, ordering another drink, "But you?"

The poltergeist gave him a feral grin. "Aw, dad. I'm hurt." He clutched his chest, adding, "Really."

Edmond looked at the mirror behind the bar, where he could see both of their reflections. Some proof that Beetlejuice was alive, or something close to it. "I think I preferred when you called me, 'Chuck.'" He noted aloud.

"Anyway," He finished his drink, and stood, tossing his tab on the bar, "I'm about finished here. A piece of advice? Don't get yourself drunk. Women hate that."

Beetlejuice downed his third shot of whiskey without flinching, and waved to the man absently. "Yeah, yeah… Thanks, _dad_. So hey," He lifted his head, a gleam of interest suddenly glinting in his eye. "What's with you going home alone? I mean, I know why I am," And again, that look of false innocence, "Bu you're a bachelor now, from what I understand. Papers signed, ties cut." He looked positively fiendish, well aware he was poking at sore points. "So why you pulling this drinking alone crap?"

Edmond gave his son-in-law a long, less than pleased glance. This time, Beetlejuice just grinned, not looking away. In the end, it was Edmond who did, and the poltergeist was pleased. Even Lydia didn't have the knack for staring him down every time. Hell if he was going to let this guy do it. "Goodnight, Beetlejuice." The man said flatly, turning his back in a deliberate manner, and leaving without another word.

Chuckling, Beetlejuice held up two fingers. He wanted a double this time. Then he'd go scare the hell out of some poor living fool further into town. Kill some time until Lydia woke up, and have a few laughs, doing it. He downed the drink, again, without flinching. Damn, this stuff was like water… Where could a guy get some good shit? He tossed a twenty on the bar, and left, mind already wandering ahead.

He hadn't given a real good scare since last Halloween… It felt like he was fucking retired. He lidded his eyes, and regarded the sky, which was only now beginning to take on its first hints of night. He welcomed the return of darkness. This whole day thing was beginning to wear a little thin.

Whistling to himself, he wandered aimlessly through the little town, until swirls of snow started spinning through the early spring air. Cold still didn't bother him, so he didn't take it as a sign to retreat. At the same time though, it didn't seem like he was likely to get in any good scares after all. The streets were, if the term could be excused, dead. "Had to be this little nothing of town," He muttered to himself, lidding his eyes against the snow, "Hell if it could be somewhere decent… Paris… Moscow… Detroit…"

Just as it seemed he was doomed to be bored, a small group emerged from the snow some length ahead, and he paused, curling his lip in a little bit of a sneer. Oh yeah. He knew them. They were the guys that had given Lyds the hard time a while back. They'd left her real upset… But she hadn't let him lift a finger against them.

_Well, Lyds isn't here now, is she?_ He loved getting revenge for her. He was the whole reason she had a dangerous reputation now, and though the funny thing was, she loved it, she was always scolding him for it. Sometimes though, it led to people calling her things that were just plain hurtful… Well, he couldn't let that happen, could he? Might let people think they could get away with anything…

Clearing his throat, Beetlejuice adjusted his sleeves, put on his best smile, and then distorted it to something truly, deeply demented. His arms stretched out into something dead and hanging, and his pupils made his eyes grow wide and black, stretched far past the point where human eyes could open. His chest bulged a little, tugged, and ripped open completely, revealing internal organs that were long dead and decayed, and causing his rib cage to resemble a sort of sideways, toothy set of jaws.

Then he just stood there, waiting for them to see him. They slowed, growing closer, eyes narrowed to pick out who was standing there in the darkness. Someone disfigured looking. This was followed by nervous whispers, and even more nervous laughter, as they saw enough to if to decide it was some grotesque on display. Beetlejuice held perfectly still, not even breathing.

"Go on, touch it!" One of the guys pushed another, who stumbled, and laughed, a little more uneasily. "It's just rubber! Go on!"

Trying to grin bravely, trying not to shake, the boy held out on hand, finger extended, and poked the gray flesh of the thing before him. His smile quickly disappeared, as it felt real Very real. Then the creature took in a deep, shaky breath, rattling like someone's last. Even as his face paled, even as he began backing away, Beetlejuice reached out with his spidery fingers, and wrapped them in an iron grip around the kid's arm. "It's your turn…" He hissed throatily.

The kid screamed, even as his buddies ran, and fought the thing hanging onto his arm like it was about to drag him to hell. Twisting, bucking, turning… He finally managed to get loose, and turned to run, only to find the thing's arm still latched onto his own, no longer attached to its body.

He fell in a dead faint. With a twist of his shoulders, a chuckle, and a minor rearrangement of bones, it was soon Beetlejuice standing before the kid again, looking pleased with himself. "Think you got something of mine, kid." He noted aloud, reaching down to snag the dislodged limb. With a snap, a pop, this too was back in place, and quickly looking utterly normal.

There. Hell yeah. "Still got it…" He muttered to himself, putting his hands in his pockets, and heading back down the street. Lydia would be awake soon. And as good as he felt about himself, he was going to do his best to make sure she stayed that way a long, long time…

--

The bareness of her was warm, soft, draped against him. He could feel her breathing… Hell, could feel her heartbeat, even. She smelled different today, like apricots and white clover. Still smelled like her though. He decided he liked the change.

She murmured something in her sleep, grabbing for his arm with one hand, and looking like something was bothering her. He landed a light kiss between her eyebrows though, and any concern melted away, replaced by a look of pure bliss. A moment later, she opened her eyes, and saw him watching her. She squirmed a little closer against him, trying not to blush. "Damn. You do that every morning…" She whispered, the fondness of her tone betraying any annoyance she might try to summon.

Beetlejuice smirked, resting his head back on the pillow, and lidding his eyes. He felt good. He felt damn good. Like all was right with the world. Well, all was right with his world, anyway. What did he care about the rest of it? "Since when do you sleep so late?" He countered, playing with her hair between thumb and forefinger.

Lydia lifted one eyebrow at him, leaning over his reclining frame. "Since it's Saturday?" She reminded him dryly. A look of decided interest spread across his face at this, and he tried to count back through the days. She wasn't pulling one on him, was she?

Damn, who cared? So he'd bite. He grabbed her around the waist with both hands, and with a massive twist, rolling her unprotesting form beneath him. "Saturday?" The look of wicked delight on his face would have sent anyone else running. "As in the same Saturday where I keep you locked in your room until noon, and do my best to make you climb the curtains?"

Her face flushed bright red, but he swore there was an invitation in her eyes, and like hell he was passing that up. He came in for a deep, almost savage kiss, assured he would slow down in a minute, after he had his first taste of her. She liked this lip gloss that was vaguely sweet, and a little minty… And he liked it too, sucking on her lower lip gently for a full minute, while his hands slipped beneath the blankets to explore her hidden form.

Lydia laughed, and lifted her arms to wrap around his shoulders… Only for both of them to stiffen, and not in the preferred way, at a knock on the door. "Go away," Beetlejuice growled, ready to turn violent in a heartbeat if they didn't obey, "We're busy!"

But already Lydia was squirming away, giving him an apologetic kiss on the chin as she reached for her bathrobe. He watched her hungrily as she slipped it on, then grunted, turning his back to her, and pointedly staring at the far wall. If he thought about her too much, he'd just…!

A low murmur of something at the door, he ignored it. He hoped whoever it was looked in the room, and caught sight of him draped across his wife's bed. And most of all, he waited for them to go away.

"Beetle-fucking-juice!" He winced, just a little. This was Lydia's voice, and she was not happy. Something hit him in the next breath, and he swore, exploded. "My god, are you trying to get us killed?"

His hand reached sullenly for whatever she'd thrown at him, and landed on one of several sheets of newspaper, now strewn about his resting body. It was pretty easy to find the one she was referring to, there was even a picture of the street to accompany it. And in bold letters, 'Local Phantom Reappears.' "Phantom?" He muttered aloud, annoyed, "Are they fucking kidding me?"

"Beej…" It was a groan this time, as she practically collapsed beside him, looking as upset with him as she'd been in a long time. "You don't think Juno's going to hear about this? Hell, you don't think Garin's going to hear about this?" She gestured at the paper wildly. "Are you trying to give everyone in this world and the next, reason to hate us?"

"Hate me, babes." He pointed out reasonably, discarding the paper like it was of little concern. "Far as I know, no one's got a problem with you yet."

Lydia just shook her head, staring at the curve of her knee as if it understood her better than he ever could. "This isn't normal, Beej." She said at last, very softly. He looked at her in surprise, since when had she given a damn about normal? But she wasn't finished yet, lifting her eyes a moment later to meet his. "You, me? A marriage between the dead and the living? I can't imagine how many rules we're breaking…"

"Loopholes, Lyds." He denied, dismissing this with a shrug, and a stretch. "I know them all."

"Beetlejuice! Damn you, take this seriously!" This shocked him into listening seriously, at least for a moment. Hell, she looked like she was going to cry… "I don't want to lose you, don't you understand?" She grabbed him by both shoulders, tucking her smaller body into the curve of his. "I love you, you idiot… And they're just looking for a chance to take you away!"

Her words hit him with such force, it felt like someone had knocked him over the head. He swore, stars danced behind his eyes… She loved him? What the hell? What had brought that on? She'd never said it before… Sure, he kind of figured it went without saying… But why now? Like this?

Beetlejuice's hand went to cup the small of her back, without thinking. So what, was he supposed to say it now too? Mushy stuff wasn't his style… It wasn't that he didn't love her, but she had to know that, right? "M' not going anywhere." He mumbled into her hair, breathing it in. "Promise."

"Stupid, stupid…" She hit his chest a couple of times with the sides of his fists, before finally going quiet in his arms. She didn't cry, which was a relief to him. But she did hold on like she'd never let go.

Then she drew back, even as his hands were reluctant release her, and came in for his lips with a intensity that took his breath away. Her hands devoured him, like she was memorizing every inch of him with her touch, and when he would have willingly flipped her beneath him, she pushed him down on his back instead, and continued initiating every caress.

"You," She hissed between her teeth, still looking angry, but passionate as well, in a way born from that anger, "Are _mine_, Beetlejuice. Mine to bend, mine to break, and mine to _keep_. Understand?" He could only nod, utterly shocked by this change in her. Overwhelmed as she had her way with him, and he had no desire to stop her. And deciding there was something to be said for this new, more aggressive Lydia.

She wore herself out first though, when he would have enjoyed playing their new game for a little longer, so he willingly took over, his touch a tender counterpoint to her aggression, until they'd both had their fill. Then she just lay there, head tucked into the groove of his neck, breathing hard, utterly exhausted. "Bit off a little more than you could chew?" He growled gently, nipping at her fingers. "You are mine, Lyds… Mine to bend, mine to break, mine to _keep_. Understand?"

A breathless '_yes'_ escaped her, and he chuckled. Good. That settled that. He hugged her hard against him, and closed his eyes, listening to her breathing as it slowed, and gradually fell into the gentle breaths of a sleeper. He still wanted to laugh.

He'd changed his mind. Maybe he _was _a good influence on this girl…

_--_


	2. Gazing Too Deeply

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone _could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

Adam was on his way through the living room, when he paused, seeing his wife gazing wistfully out the window. It surprised him a little. She'd done that a lot when they were newly dead, gazing out into the world they could no longer touch, but it had been a while since he'd seen her do it last. He frowned, coming to the conclusion that something was wrong.

"Barb?" He set his paint down on the coffee table, and came up from behind, putting a light hand on her shoulder. When she acknowledged him with a soft sound, but didn't offer more, he took a stab in the dark. "Is this about Beetlejuice?" It was Saturday after all. They never saw either of the newlyweds until long after noon on Saturdays, despite Lydia having always been an early riser. Then, it was just easier to assume he was always the problem…

"Do you remember, Adam," Barbara asked softly, straightening, "When you said there was no way we were going to let her grow up?" She glanced over her shoulder, with a small, sad smile. "Who were we trying to fool, anyway?"

"Ourselves." Adam answered honestly. He sat behind her slowly in the window bench, and put his arms around her. His lips dropped lightly to her crown, and she snuggled back against him. "This is the way it's always going to be, Barb. For a long, long time, anyway. The living changing. Growing up. Us staying the same."

A small, pained sound answered him. "I hate it." She whispered, turning her face into his shoulder. He just held her after that, well aware that they were holding onto a world they no longer had any part in, trying to play a role that had been denied them both long ago. And most of the time, it _worked_. But it wouldn't last forever.

When Olivia had decided to stay in the house, everything had seemed right with the world for a while. Even though, even back then, there was no denying that it wasn't. Those early days with the new family… Thrown together by chance more than anything, trying to make things work? It had taken a long time before things felt remotely natural again. But again, Olivia had stayed. There wasn't much chance that Lydia would.

He sighed into her hair, about to try to think of something comforting to say, when the sound of steps on the stairs behind them drew his attention. Lydia. He felt like grimacing, checking his watch. Was it noon already? "Morning, honey." He greeted her softly.

Lydia blinked, turning to him like she hadn't seen them there, and smiled. "Guys…" There was a note of pure affection to this one word, but he couldn't help but notice the slight flush to her face, or the wild glint to her eyes. Those were both part of a world he couldn't accept their little girl having embraced so readily.

She giggled though, in the next moment, and looked much the way she had at five, catching them in a tender moment. "You two make the cutest couple, you know that?" Then, before he could respond to this, she crossed the distance between them in three steps, and threw her arms around both. It was a wordless, good natured squeeze, and then she left them there, heading for the kitchen.

Barbara stirred in his arms, like she was coming awake. "I'll warm you up some breakfast, Lydia…" She began, rising out of his arms, only to be granted a gentle dismissal from the girl in question.

"That's okay, Barb." Her voice drifted to them sweetly, obviously happy. Happier than they'd known her to be in a long time. A young woman in love. "I'm going to make some eggs for me and Beej. I can't let you cook for me forever…"

Her words, unintentionally cruel, made Barbara wilt in his arms. Adam cursed softly to himself, unsure how to handle this. "Keep the stove low," The woman he loved murmured, probably too low for the girl to hear, "You'll burn them…"

_We've lived for the living too long now,_ Adam mused to himself, closing his eyes in regret. _Maybe it's time we started living our own afterlives._

In the kitchen, Lydia had no idea how her careless words had hurt her two oldest friends, she just wanted to try her hand at making something herself for a change. For her _and_ her husband. Speaking of which…? Her gaze cast around the kitchen several times, up and down, before she determined that he really wasn't in there with her.

A frown gracing her lips, all she could do was hope he wasn't up to some trouble or another, and figure out where Barbara kept the eggs. She'd done this before with the ghost woman's help, but never on her own. Damned poltergeist probably didn't even appreciate it…

Beetlejuice was for once, not causing trouble. Rather, he was on the roof, smoking. That was out of the house, right? He lay against the worn tar tiles, in a fine fucking mood, blowing smoke to the sky. Saturdays were good. Saturdays were damn good. He'd never appreciated them nearly enough when he was alive. Probably because they didn't mean much, back then.

Damn, he'd been craving one of these. He considered the thing in his hand, before going in for another deep breath. Addiction. Sex, cigarettes… They just kind of went together. But Lyds would have thrown a fit if he'd lit up in her room again, and frankly, he was in too good a mood to have it spoiled.

_We need a place of our own_… The thought made a small frown cross his lips. He had enough money. He'd made damn sure of that. And lately he'd been turning it over more and more… Why was he staying with those damned Maitland's, and the woman who'd screwed him over, but good?

Well, for Lydia's sake, obviously. But why not just snatch her up, and take off someplace else? _Maybe somewhere in the city_… He bared his teeth at the thought of all the fun that could be had there. He hadn't visited the city in a long time… But he doubted it had changed for the better. His kind of place. He could show Lyds the ropes. They'd have a blast.

The cigarette started tumbling end over end between his fingers, forgotten, as he mused on it more seriously. No more Garin. Juno wouldn't be as easy to get rid of, but hell… He'd been dodging her for centuries. He could get back in the bioexorcist business. Forget the money, it was _fun_. He _liked_ scaring people. And Lydia would be his one woman cheer squad…

He spent a while after that imagining her in a cheerleader outfit, amused by the absurdity of it. Little goth Lyds, in all those bright colors, acting fake and peppy… Still, she looked damn good.

"Beetlejuice!" The sound of his name falling from those lips made him smile, as pissed as she sounded. He didn't know where she was yelling from, out the window probably. Damn, he hoped she hadn't searched the whole house for him… Her next words though, denied it, ending in a laugh. "Breakfast's ready! I hope you like your eggs… Um, well done!"

It was all he could do not to laugh. Damn, so eager to cook for him, and she'd burned the eggs. Now he supposed he'd have to eat them anyway… A little smirk curled his lips, and he put the cigarette out on his boot. Hell, he was sure he'd eaten worse. A lot worse. Recently, even. "Coming, babes." He muttered aloud, though there was no way she could hear him. "Just love keeping me under your thumb…" He'd assumed her behavior would change, once they were married. It hadn't.

He popped in to the corner of the kitchen, careful to keep well out of the way of Lydia, who was scraping at a smoking pan with a spatula that had been better days. At last she just picked up the whole pan, threw it in the sink, and stood there glowering, her hands on her hips. She noticed him a moment later, and gave him her most sheepish look. "No sausage with breakfast." She murmured, clearly ashamed of her lack of kitchen skills.

Beetlejuice chuckled, fishing one of the burned, drowned links out of the sink, and biting into it. He _liked_ sausage. Lydia rolled her eyes, and retrieved the plates she'd prepared. Eggs, with the works. Despite what she'd claimed a moment before, they were done to perfection. He quickly forgot the burned sausage.

He dug into the food with a vengeance, not sure when the last time he'd eaten was. He tended to forget to eat, having been dead for so long… Lydia watched him appreciatively, deciding it was her cooking he liked. To be honest though, he could have eaten a burned rat at the moment. He didn't share this little fact, however.

"So," He prodded casually, between great slurping bites, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Lydia's eyes immediately went wary, but there was no question that she was smiling. "Yeah?" She prompted, looking like she was ready to be the straight man for whatever he was going to say next.

He lifted his fork, pointed at her, and squinted his eyes, grinning devilishly. "Why the _hell_," He asked, as straightforwardly as possible, "Are you still wearing that piece of shit?" When she looked puzzled, he reached across, lifted her arm, and flipped up her sleeve, revealing the cheap spider necklace, now tied around her wrist.

Lydia couldn't help it, she laughed. He'd never understand…

--

He couldn't get her out of his head. He stood there, by his window, drapes pulled, the picture he'd taken of the girl in one hand, a half empty tumbler in the other. He'd been staring at the picture for hours… It was the only one he'd managed to get close enough to take. That, thing, following her around all the time…

This wasn't healthy. The thing was, he knew it wasn't healthy. He'd seen obsession in other people, plenty of times, always grateful it wasn't him. Well, now it _was_. And she was just a kid. It left a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't want to hurt her. He just couldn't stop fucking thinking about her.

Tossing the picture to his nightstand, he downed the remains of his drink in one gulp, and closed his eyes. Never mind that she was hot. So hot he'd almost put his job on the line, and asked her out. It was _him_, that thing that called itself her husband, that made any rational sense seem like a thing of the past. That thing, with those unholy green eyes…

The glass flew from his shaking hand, shattering against the far wall, and Garin stood there, feeling like he suddenly couldn't get enough air. His eyes wouldn't focus. Damn, he'd drank too much. His gaze wandered over to the opposite wall, covered in newspaper clippings, all concerning the ghost. He didn't have a picture of it. When he'd tried, for some reason, it hadn't turned out.

_Well what do you expect, trying to photograph a ghost?_ He sneered to the world at large, turned to pour another drink, and almost lost his balance. A moment later, he looked at a plastic cup, all he had left, with an inch of whiskey in the bottom. This just wasn't doing it anymore. He couldn't get her out of his head, no matter how he tried to drink himself into a stupor.

_Why, why do I give a damn about that little bitch_? He was sure he showed his teeth at the question that had been haunting him, mocking him, for five months now. But it wasn't her. It was him. That creature with so much power at his command… Things like that weren't even supposed to exist! He tipped his hand, glumly, and watched the liquor pour out onto the floor. It wasn't doing any good anymore. And he needed a clear head.

None of this had started happening before that girl, and the incident at the quarry. She'd almost died, and in some way he didn't understand, she'd brought something _back_ with her, when she hadn't. Something that reordered reality at whim, something dangerous, and… Evil. That was the word for it. Something evil.

His phone started ringing, and Garin looked up with a frown, wincing as the sound shot straight through his skull. He couldn't be hung-over yet. He was still drunk. He let it ring, until the answering machine clicked on. His boss? He grimaced.

"Garin? I need to know why you're not answering my calls. I haven't seen you downtown in three days, and…" A pause here. "Well, you looked like hell." A longer pause now, a sort of hesitation. Like what he had to say next, wasn't easily said. "I think maybe work is getting to you. I'd like you to talk to someone down here for me…"

The force shrink? Garin's head fell forward, into his hand. Yeah, that made a lot of sense. He should have done that months ago. But what was he going to say to the guy? No one believed in ghosts. No one sane, anyway. Which maybe he wasn't. But why the hell would he tell anyone that?

_You need to stop this, Garin… Before someone gets hurt._ There, the voice of reason. He'd come to hate it. It wasn't telling him anything he didn't know. Just things he didn't want to hear.

"Now I'm hearing voices…" He muttered aloud, not beyond seeing the humor in this. He walked across to his couch, and fell across it, more than sat, staring up at the ceiling. It didn't make sense, how he'd fallen so far so fast. Down-spiraling, he thought it was called. Every day, people went through worse shit than had gone down at that diner, and they pulled through it. He just… hadn't. Things had only gotten worse from there. A lot worse. Now he wasn't even going in to work anymore.

He stared at the ceiling until he lost consciousness. It couldn't really be called falling asleep, more like he passed out, willingly. Gratefully. Anything to stop the lurching sense of unraveling threads, as he fell. But sleep never brought much reprieve. Those eyes were always waiting for him. That voice…

Garin came awake with a start, and a scream on his lips, not ten minutes after he'd fallen out. Sweat broke out across his face, and his shirt was drenched with it. The less sleep he got, the worse the nightmares became. The worse they became, the less he slept.

_One. Just one good night's sleep_. His head swimming, he got to his feet, and walked unsteadily across the floor, headed for the bathroom. Stare in the mirror for a moment, wondering who the hell that was looking back. Then swing open the medicine cabinet. There. Sleeping pills. He'd bought them days ago, but hadn't taken them yet.

He took two now. His body hurt from lack of rest. He couldn't think straight. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her… Water, just plain water, burned going down his throat, and he turned, not into the bedroom, but back towards the couch. He didn't go into the bedroom anymore. He swore, it never used to be that dark…

Sleep didn't want to come. But sleep had little choice… As much as he'd drank, followed by the pills, he'd be lucky if he ever woke again.

In a way, he hoped he wouldn't. At least that way, he wouldn't hurt anyone…

--

The moon was beautiful. Almost completely dark, just the faintest sliver in the sky. She had just the right lens for it, peering through the curtains of shadow, watching the night around her come alive.

She didn't know where Beetlejuice was, and at the moment, didn't care. He'd snuck off somewhere more than an hour before, probably off causing trouble. That was fine. There was a thing as too much Beetlejuice at once, after all. She'd kept her own company for a long time… She wasn't up to getting smothered now, just because she was married.

_Married_. She mouthed the word silently, still finding it strange. Her eye, strengthened by her light capturing lens, missed nothing. Repeatedly it turned back to the sky, not to the moon, but to the dark shape of clouds which, even now, fought to obscure it. _Click_.

"I am taking way too many pictures of clouds lately." Lydia noted aloud, finally lowering her camera, and for a moment, letting the darkness engulf her. She felt hidden in the shadows, protected… Somehow, in a way she hadn't felt during the day in a long time, she felt like she belonged. It was, more peaceful. Less terrifying.

Her fingers traced the spine of the book she'd brought out with her, her mind turning over words she'd read again and again within, without really understanding them. _The balance must be understood, for the darkness to deepen, until even sunlight no longer pierces its heart._ Sounded poetic, sure, but this wasn't supposed to be a book of poetry.

Beetlejuice had told her that the line she'd read was from the handbook for the recently deceased. So she'd borrowed Adam and Barb's copy, and gone through the entire first chapter, twice. Not a word of dark auras. Maybe when you lived, er, died, as long as Beetlejuice had, it was easy to confuse one book with another. At the moment, her fingers itched to read it again.

Drawing her knees up to her chest, she lidded her eyes, picking out random shapes in the darkness, and assigning them stories. It was a game she'd played as a kid, and never really grown out of. Like a find a picture of monsterdom. Creatures of all kinds rose in her mind to challenge her, but if she opened her eyes just a fraction more, she'd see what they really were. It was kind of fun, going back and forth.

Smoke? She lifted her head, marginally, and opened her eyes, expecting to see Beetlejuice. But the woman standing before her was shorter, a woman, and well… Somewhat more dead. Lydia knew her in an instant, and her stomach did a little flip. "Juno?" What the hell was she doing here?

The woman watched her with cold, steely eyes. Not bitterly this time, no, there seemed a warning in their depths. "So, how are things going?" She asked, as if merely by way of conversation. When Lydia didn't answer, she settled down to a crouch, in a way that old bones didn't seem like they could easily move. Then, she probably didn't have bones to worry about… "This is the part," She said slowly, "Where you answer."

Lydia blinked, feeling rather like she was staring into the eyes of a snake. Something about the woman before her, severely didn't like her at the moment. Apparently Beetlejuice had been wrong about no one hating her yet. "Um, good." She answered at last, the best she could come up with at the moment. "Real, good."

"Ah." This was not a question, but merely a confirmation. Now the small talk was out of the way. Juno sat down beside her all the way, regarding her through a haze of acrid mist. "Beetlejuice behaving himself?" How was she supposed to answer this? Before she could think to, Juno shook her head, lips pressed together distastefully. "No, of course not. This is Beetlejuice we're talking about. But _you_." Again that steely look. "You're not encouraging him?"

"I, really don't have to encourage Beej, to do anything." Lydia mumbled, wondering just how much this ghost knew. "I don't even know where he is, right now."

Juno made an indelicate sound. "Hell of a way to start a marriage." She noted, matter-of-factly. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, uncomfortable for Lydia anyway. The older woman on the other hand, looked completely in her element. After a moment, again as if this were merely off hand, she noted, "You've really gotten yourself into some shit, haven't you, kid?" There was to the words, perhaps, her first trace of sympathy.

The girl looked at her in utterly perplexity, not the slightest clue what she was talking about. "Am I in some kind of trouble?" She asked slowly, wondering if this referred to Beetlejuice, both of them, or just her in particular.

"Not yet." A pause, the sort of grim silence before something dire, and then, "But you sure as hell will be soon, won't you?" Then, with a sigh that sounded a little strained, she pushed herself to her feet again, and looked down at Lydia severely again. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Lydia was close to panicking now. This woman, from what she'd heard, wasn't one to make random appearances, or threats she couldn't fulfill. The goth-girl started to stand as well, her voice rising in uneasiness. "You haven't _told_ me anything!"

Juno just shook her head, before turning away. "Trust me, kid. At this point, that would only make things worse." Lydia tried to make a grab for her as she walked away, but her fingers passed right through the ghost woman's arm. With a moment more, Juno was gone, not even having looked back.

Lydia stood there, unable to shake the feeling that, without even knowing how, she'd gotten in way over her head. But maybe this was just about Beetlejuice? The woman never had liked him…

The night was heavier. No longer safe, but frightening. Wrapping her arms around herself, Lydia grabbed her camera, and turned to run into the house… Before pausing. The book. She couldn't leave it out here, it was the library's. She went back to try to find it, but a moment later, was left puzzled and confused. She'd left it right there, next to that root. She knew she had.

She peered through her camera lens for a better look around, but three minutes of facing the darkness was about all she could take. She'd ask Beetlejuice to come look for it later. She was pretty sure he'd do it. And at the moment, for the first time in a long time, the last place she wanted to be, was in the dark…

--

The sight of Lydia resting beneath the blanket, already fast asleep, told Beetlejuice he was late. Cursing under his breath, he cast a look at her clock, and paused, frowning. Not even ten yet. She never went to sleep this early. His fingers drummed out a little pattern on his leg, but after a moment, he gave it up. Ah, who cared? He was exhausted.

As he went to climb in bed with her though, he paused at the look of furrowed concern on her face. "Nightmare, babes?" He murmured, to himself of course, not expecting as she suddenly sat up, awake just like that, her eyes focusing on him intensely. "Whoa, Lyds…"

She blinked, taking in the sight of him, before looking around the room slowly, as if not expecting him to be alone. She didn't once look at the clock. "I lost my book." She murmured aloud, as if this were the end all and be all of her current worry. He considered her, wondering if she was really awake yet.

But when she looked back at him a moment later, she went right on, as if not noticing the odd look he was giving her. "The book from the library. I left it outside, by the sun porch. Next to the oak." A slight pause as her face furrowed again. "Could you, go get it for me, Beej?"

What? He scowled, annoyed. "Why didn't you just bring it in, if it's so important?" He muttered, drawing back the covers to climb in beside her. Damn the book.

Her fingers sought his arm, hard. "Please?" He looked at her with a frown. Something in her eyes seemed different. Scared. "Just go see if it's there… I couldn't find it. I looked."

This seemed very important to her, so with a grimace, and not so much as a twitch, he teleported himself outside to look for the thing. There, that was the oak. His eyes had no trouble whatsoever in the darkness. But circling it twice revealed no sign of said book, so with a shrug, he was back in her room. "Looks like someone nicked it, babes." He said simply, not giving her a chance to stop him this time, as he crawled in next to her.

"But…" And this was all she said for a moment, clearly turning this over in her head. "The only one out there with me, was Juno." The words hit him like a face full of ice water, and he sat back up, eyeing her sharply. "Why would she…?"

"Juno?" Before she went off on a tangent, he had to make certain they were talking about the same Juno here. "Bitchy broad, cold eyes, smile ear to ear a little lower than normal?" Lydia suddenly fell silent, as if she hadn't actually decided to tell him this yet, and had simply slipped, from tiredness. His voice continued to rise, and he glared at her with flashing green eyes. "What the hell did she want?" It was really more of a roar than a question…

And from the look his wife gave him, that little fact hadn't been lost on her either. He'd probably never used that tone with her before… "I don't know." She said at last, softly. "She said she was warning me… That I was in some kind of trouble. But she didn't _tell_ me anything."

He scowled, running his hand down the back of his neck, trying to settle the little hairs there charged for the fight. "Some kind of trouble," He muttered, pissed at the woman who'd been a constant thorn in his side for so long, "Bitch just can't stand the fact that I _won_…" He expected Lydia to give him an odd glance at that, question his choice of words, but she didn't.

In fact, he realized a moment later, she still looked scared. Beetlejuice started cursing roundly, yanking himself out of bed and never quite touching the floor, energy building up around him so much that he could almost hear it snapping in the air. He wanted to hurt the old bat. Drop a house on her. Something!

Lydia, listening to a string of words used in ways she'd never heard before, slowly turned bright red, her jaw actually hanging open as he referred to the woman's possible relationship to a three-balled monkey, with various social diseases, and a tendency to shove sharp things up her… "Beetlejuice!" It came out as a blurt, when at one point, she decided she really didn't want to know where he was going with this.

Beetlejuice stopped, realized she'd been listening to every word, and came closer to looking embarrassed than he had in over two hundred years. "Well, damn." He settled for at last. "You know she's just a…"

His wife clapped her hands over her ears. "Please…" She protested in a groan, "I'm not going to get the last images out of my mind anytime soon… Don't put more in there too!" When he just fixed her with a furious glance, shaking his head, she lowered her hands, grudgingly. "I get it. You want to hurt her. But she's already dead…"

"Worse things than being dead, babes." He muttered, pulling a dark colored bottle out of the air, and taking a deep drink. He needed to think this through. The marriage was done, complete, signed and sealed. What the hell did she hope to accomplish? With a careless toss, the bottle disappeared again. "Fucking bitch just can't let me be happy, can she?"

Lydia rose at this last, and his eyes were drawn to her, almost unwillingly. She was wearing something black, as usual. Something slinky. She'd only started wearing those recently. It hung down around her ankles, black satin, but revealed the curving softness of flesh above. Damn, she looked good… And here she was too upset, and he was too pissed, to enjoy it.

"Beej," She crossed the distance between them, laying herself into his arms, and resting her soft cheek against the roughness of his coat, "Why would she take my book? Is that why she came?" If anything, this seemed to scare her more.

"I dunno, Lyds." He shook his head, frustrated. "Told you, that shit's kid's stuff. Chapter one."

A moment's pause, before she noted softly, "But I read chapter one, Beej. Barb and Adam's book. It didn't even mention it."

Beetlejuice paused, and looked down at her with a frown. "You sure?" He asked slowly. This time she just nodded, burrowing deeper into his arms. Well damn, Lydia didn't have any reason to lie… But he knew for sure where he'd read that before. Read it a couple dozen times over the centuries, even. So what was the deal? Had they changed the book?

He tried to remember the gist of what that part of the chapter had explained, but it had been vague, at best. Really just the one quote, in reference to the idea that not many living could see the dead. Sure didn't seem important enough to take out… "How much of that book you read, babes?" He asked quietly, wishing now that he'd paid more attention, when he'd had the chance.

Lydia hesitated, before drawing back a little, just enough to reach his eyes. "All of it." She said at last, albeit with a bit of hesitation. "Twice." Her lips curled into a small frown, as she added, "I didn't understand much of it though… It was written like some kind of poetry book. And didn't even make sense as a poem."

Beetlejuice's mind was racing, and no matter which way it turned, he found he didn't like where it was taking him. This girl had had the secrets of life and death spilled in her ear from the time she could walk, and Juno had never seemed to have a problem with that. What exactly was it in this book then, that rated her making a personal appearance?

Remembering the girl in his arms, he gave her a light kiss on the head, pulling her back towards bed. "You're exhausted, Lyds." He assured her, well aware that his next words would be said lying through his teeth, "You're seeing too much in this. Damn thing probably got pilfered from her personal library, or something." A pause, then with a casual grin. "You keep twisting your face all up, you're going to end up with a mug like hers, you know."

It worked, she shot him a frustrated, impatient frown, and shrugged off his hands. "Beej," She sighed, finally crawling back into bed, "You're an ass."

He laughed softly, crawling into bed after her, and giving her butt a small pinch. "Yeah, but you love it…" He teased throatily, stealing a quick kiss. Or at least, it had been intended as a quick kiss. But then she drew him in for something deeper… And hell, he could never refuse an opportunity to get a little tongue action from the girl!

Eventually, despite her worries, Lydia fell asleep in his arms. He held her close, hard, like his arms could protect her from the world. She didn't seem to mind, even smiling a little in her sleep. He settled down to watching her, making sure nothing disturbed her rest.

But the hell if _he _was going to get any sleep tonight…

_--_


	3. New Wounds And Old

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone_could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

The streets were really almost empty on a Sunday, which made it useless for her husband's usual sort of entertainment, she was sure. Nonetheless, there he was, walking along beside her like he had nowhere better to be. Lydia was taking pictures of shadows today, she didn't really know why herself. She just loved to find menacing shapes in them…

She knew that Beetlejuice watched her, even knew without looking the expression he had on his face. Staring ahead at some danger only he could see, annoyed with the world… Annoyed with her too, for dragging him around town to take pictures of shadows and bugs. His eyes, darker than usual. Thinking. Scheming, she'd say.

Finally unable to bear his sulky brooding anymore, she turned her camera to him with a big grin. Only partly forced. "Come on, Beej…" She wheedled at him, giving him her best pout. For once, it didn't seem to work, and he just looked at her flatly. "One picture Beejay, I haven't asked in months!"

"Beejay?" He echoed, with little amusement. "Whatever, take your picture, I don't give a damn."

Lydia frowned, then decided that maybe this was for the best. He'd always posed in her pictures, usually a bit over the top. Maybe getting him in a more natural pose would be good. She smiled, centered him in a way that made the shadows drape him for perfect contrast against his black and white clothes, and snapped his picture. _Click_.

At the last minute, he flipped the camera off, allowing his first grin in a while. She of course, caught it. "Urg, Beej…" She lowered the camera, shooting him her most tolerant glance. "Can't you be nice for thirty seconds?"

"Not a nice guy, babes." He muttered, going right back into his bad mood. It worried her. He'd been like this since the night before, when she'd told him about Juno. He'd told her not to worry about it, but it seemed to her, that was exactly what he was doing.

Lydia sighed, and started walking again. He fell in behind her, like her shadow, or a body guard, but with personal interest in guarding her body. She tried to distract herself by noticing the few people that were out with them… She knew better than to take their pictures, since some folks got real upset by that, but she could at least watch them.

And be certain, they watched her and Beetlejuice. Long, puzzled, slightly disturbed glances, that continued long after the person had passed. Like, 'what the hell are those two doing together?' It got under her skin a little, but she didn't say a word about it to Beetlejuice. She didn't dare. She knew he'd do something about it.

She paused at a clattering of metal, and the sound of something falling, and instinctively trained her camera down the alley. Whatever it was might make a good picture… Beside her, Beetlejuice tensed, just slightly.

A moment later, a ball of black and white fluff shot out of the narrow opening, green eyes flashing in fear, ready to tear off down the street. "Oh!" A gasp escaped Lydia's lips, and for the first time, her instincts as a photographer completely failed her. The camera fell, unnoticed, to her chest, and she started towards the terrified creature. "You poor thing…"

"Careful, babes." Beetlejuice warned under his breath, but as usual, she took anything he had to say as a suggestion, not a warning. The cat, finding its escape route blocked, threw itself into an arch, every hair on end, strangely colored tail a bottle brush. He looked at Lydia with pure venom in his eyes, ignoring for now, the bigger danger.

"Tk, tk, tk…" Lydia made small, reassuring sounds with her tongue, while Beetlejuice looked on, fascinated. What did she care about some mangy alley cat? As he watched with growing disbelief, the scraggly feline actually seemed to hesitate, as a visible question passed its eyes. _Can I trust her_? It seemed to want to.

Then, amazingly, though it didn't lower a hair, or stop looking half crazed, the thing let her pet it, with gentle dancing fingers. A moment later, she was holding the half wild stray, cradling it against her, he knew from experience, very soft chest. "Oh, you poor thing…" She whispered, tickling it behind the ears, her dark eyes grown soft. "Beej, I don't think he has a home!"

Beetlejuice made a small sound of disgust. "What tipped you off, Lyds?" He muttered, wondering what the hell she was going to do next. "Just put the flea-bitten thing down, and let's get this little field trip over with."

Her eyes flicked up, somehow both warm as butter, and unflinching as stone. "I'm not leaving him here, Beetlejuice." She informed him, in the sort of voice he knew meant she'd ignore any protests he had from here out. But then she paused, as if unsure what she would do with him, before a slow smile broke across her face. "I'll bring him to dad." She decided, with some satisfaction, as if that was that. "He must hate it in that house all alone…"

"Sure Lyds," Beetlejuice agreed, as dripping with sickly sincerity as possible, "Just what every newly divorced guy wants to help ease him back into the dating scene. A cat."

Lydia looked like she wanted to say something, but when she did speak, he had a feeling it hadn't been what she was actually saying. "Women like cats." She informed him, in a no nonsense tone. "And they like men who like cats. It shows that they're sensitive."

And that quickly, he found himself looking at her back, as she clipped down the street with a purpose. "Sensitivity, yeah." He muttered, following because he didn't dare let her out of his sight. "That'll get all the broads to jump into bed with him. That's what they want. A _sensitive _man…"

--

He knew before he answered the door that it would Lydia… Largely because there was no one else who bothered to visit. His school year friends had long since given up on him, and well, he'd pretty much stopped trying after that, trying to let his family be enough. 'Family,' now pretty much meant his daughter. He wasn't quite ready to consider Beetlejuice as family just yet.

So he wasn't surprised to see her on the other side of his door, even smiling, pleased at the company. Beetlejuice was there too, which wasn't that strange, if a little annoying… The odd thing was the ball of fur his daughter clutched, her face already set into its sweetest possible expression. "Look what I found!" She was genuinely excited as she burst through the door, bright as his little girl in a ponytail had ever been. "Can we keep him?"

His mind rolled over this for a moment. We? Shouldn't she be asking her mother? Then of course, he realized what she meant. Him. She didn't mean _we_, she meant _him_. He considered the rough looking beast with a critical eye, deciding that it was flea ridden, wormy, and god only knew what else. And he had about as much will to resist her ridiculous requests as he ever had. "Lydia…" He sighed, trying to think of, for once, the right thing to say. He actually found himself looking to his son-in-law for help.

"Sorry bub." The poltergeist muttered, looking in a somewhat more foul mood than usual. "I told her to leave the damn thing in the alley. But hey," His face twisted in something approaching amusement, "She says sensitive men like cats…" The way he said this left absolutely no question just what he thought of 'sensitive' men…

Edmond shook his head, caught between someone he didn't want to agree with, and someone he couldn't refuse. "Just until we find out who he belongs to…" He began, only to be cut off by a savage hug from his daughter. Of course it was bullshit. He doubted that cat had ever belonged to anybody.

"I'll give him a bath!" She added excitedly, grabbing a bag that Beetlejuice had been carrying, and running at all speeds down the hall.

Leaving him, and his son-in-law, alone. He warily eyed the poltergeist, who was smirking at him with silent laughter. "You're about as hard on that girl as a bag of warm grapes, Chucky." Beetlejuice informed him, matter-of-factly, as he reached for a cigarette. "Damned if you're not going to break her…"

Edmond snagged the cigarette from his lips, placing it back in his pocket. Beetlejuice looked surprised, then annoyed. He probably wasn't used to anyone telling him what to do. "I don't like you smoking around my daughter… period." He informed the ghost flatly. "I'll be damned if you're going to do it in front of me."

The annoyance in Beetlejuice's eyes slowly turned to amusement, and he chuckled under his breath. "Suit yourself, Chuck." He muttered, reaching into a different pocket. "Can't get mad at ya just for having Lyds best interest at heart." This time he drew out what looked like a hard candy, in a bright pink wrapper. A twist, a spin, and he popped it in his mouth with an irritated look. "Always has me carrying these damn things around for her anyways…" He muttered aloud, clearly to himself.

Edmond's irritation softened a little, seeing Beetlejuice's tolerance towards his little girl's odd whims. "She likes the lemon drops best." He confided, gesturing for the man, _whatever_, to take seat.

Beetlejuice did, about four feet in the air. It wasn't something he was used to, as Barbara and Adam had always gone out of their way to continue behaving as if they were still alive. That was a hang-up that this guy, clearly, didn't have. But it couldn't be denied, it set Edmond a little off his game.

The poltergeist of course, was not one to miss this, and watched the man with unveiled amusement. "You sure you're related to my Lyds, Chucky?" He challenged, lifting an eyebrow, "I mean, look at you. You look like you've seen a ghost." He paused, letting this small humor sink in, before he added, "I mean, you wouldn't be the first guy signing for a package that wasn't sent in your name…"

His tolerance of the poltergeist quickly waned, and Edmond considered the creature across from him like some particularly fascinating insect. "Your Lyds?" He echoed softly. "Don't forget for a second, that she was my Lydia first…"

Beetlejuice frowned at the serious tone, though this was probably all part of the act too. "Are we about to have 'the talk,' Chucky?" He asked matter-of-factly, as if in all seriousness. "Because, quite frankly, I know what I'm doing. And if I didn't before… Hell, we've been married a good five months now, you get my meaning?"

Any fondness he'd ever felt for the ghost died. In fact if looks could kill, Beetlejuice would easily have been dead again. And the damn fool looked like he was doing his best not to laugh…

"Damn!" The cry echoed through the house, and made both men stand up like they'd been pulled to their feet. Beetlejuice, if anything, looked more panicked than he did, suddenly all occasions for jokes gone. And in the next instant, he too was gone.

Edmond had to settle for hurrying towards her voice. "Lydia? Are you okay?"

"I'm… Beetlejuice!" It came close to another cry, then a groan. "Damn it, I didn't mean to yell… Dad, where are the bandages?"

He finally arrived at the bathroom, to the sight of Beetlejuice clutching Lydia's arm in both hands, a towel stained with bright red clamped firmly around it. He was muttering something about fucking cats… Lydia looked nothing so much as embarrassed. There was, he noted, no sign of the cat.

"How bad is it?" Edmond asked, barely aware that he was addressing the question to Beetlejuice.

"S' bad." The ghost muttered, continuing to apply pressure. "Got her right across…" He looked up, and his eyes for once, were sincerely serious. "She needs a doctor, old man."

--

The slash down her wrist took eleven stitches to close, and Beetlejuice hovered the whole time, looking daggers at anyone he thought might be adding to her pain. And there was a lot of disinfecting, it being cat's claws that had caused the wound, so it was in fact, very painful. Lydia did her best though, not to let him see that.

Finally the doctor, who hadn't overseen either the actual disinfecting or stitching, delegating both to an R.N., came into the room with his eyes fixed flatly on his charts. "Says here you were scratched by a cat…" He noted aloud, clear doubt in his voice, as if he thought personally that Lydia had done something stupid. "Right across the main artery of your left wrist… Well, let's have a look at that, shall we?"

Lydia knew right away that she didn't like this man. But she held out her arm obediently anyway, letting him unwrap it. Smears of crimson soaked the white gauze, and the bleeding hadn't really stopped yet, despite the application of medicines that were supposed to make it do just this.

Peering through his glasses, the doctor squinted at the wound, then nodded, looking almost disappointed. "Cat scratch, all right." He agreed, as if this had somehow been in doubt until now. "Just as well, attempted suicides are a lot more paperwork…" That however, seemed to be the extent of his concern, either way.

Beetlejuice wanted to say something, Lydia could see that, but first he was waiting for a clean bill of health. Then there was no telling what he'd do to the guy. "Now, you must be her father…" The doctor went on, turning to the ghost. Her father was, in fact, behind him, as yet unnoticed.

The poltergeist showed all his teeth, in something not quite a grin. "I'm her husband, buddy. Her old man's over there." His words seemed to surprise the doctor, who paused, gave him a disbelieving glance over, before turning his attention to her, then back to him.

"Are you serious?" He asked at last, in what was perhaps the most unprofessional, and dangerous, response he could have given. Beetlejuice's fingers twitched, and his grin grew. The air had a strange smell, like just before lightning hit…

"He's serious." Lydia interrupted, not wanting to be the one to explain lightning in a hospital room. "You got a problem with that?" He held up her left arm again, waving her ring finger by way of demonstration. She'd just about died laughing when they couldn't get it off her finger, when they'd washed down her hand… "Because I'm really not in the mood to hear it right now."

The doctor considered her, looked at his chart again, and cleared his throat smally. "How old are you exactly, Miss Deetz?" He prompted at last, still using 'Miss,' when they'd both just told him she was married.

Lydia frowned. Damn, she'd been hoping to get out of answering that question in front of Beetlejuice. "Seventeen next month." She muttered, somewhat under her breath.

This got Beetlejuice's attention, if not for the reason she'd feared. Rather, his eyebrows swept up in interest. "You weren't going to tell me you had a birthday coming up, babes?" He asked with a frown, as if this were some sort of disappointment on her part, when he'd never even bothered to ask her age.

"Eventually…" She said between her teeth, before giving her absolute dirtiest look to the one who'd begun this conversation. "You're just supposed to be here to tell me if I'm going to live. So? Should we start making funeral arrangements?"

She didn't notice her husband flinch, just slightly. Nor did she hear him whisper, "Not something to joke about, babes…"

The doctor, finally seeming to realize he was in a situation he didn't want to be in, cleared his throat again, and pointedly began looking around for her actual father. His next words were directed to Edmond, rather, she thought, as if the two of them simply didn't rate them. "Your daughter had a bit of a close call… She's a little anemic, but not enough to need a blood transfusion. Fortunately the bleeding was stopped quickly…"

He paused here, finally taking in the sight of the man he was talking to, and if anything, suddenly looked more uncomfortable than when he'd been addressing Beetlejuice. For reasons she didn't really know, it made Lydia smile, oddly proud.

"Yes…" The man went on, more slowly, as if he'd lost his place. "Well, she'll be weak for a few days, need plenty of rest, that sort of thing. Has to take care not to reopen the wound…" He was already heading out the door as he said this, clearly wanting nothing to do with any of them anymore. "And she can come back in ten days or so, to get the stitches removed." And like that, he was gone.

Beetlejuice, still with the slightly crazed expression fixed firmly on his lips, clearly made to follow him, and continue their little 'talk…' But Lydia's hand stopped him. He tensed under her touch, just for a second, like he was going to throw it off, before finally relaxing again, and looking down at her in gruff concern. "You okay, Lyds?"

"You stopped the bleeding back there, Beej." She said softly, then, before he could deny it, pressed on, saying, "Slowed it down anyway. I panicked, couldn't even think straight…" She shook her head. "I thought it was just a scratch."

He hesitated, watching her for a long moment. "Babes…" He murmured at last, his voice both rougher, and far more gentle. "I ain't losing you. Got it?"

Lydia nodded, smiling, afraid for one wild moment that her eyes were going to start tearing up. She looked at her father next, who was watching the two of them with an indefinable expression to his face, eyes dark with thought.

"I can't say I'm happy with you being married to Lydia," He interjected suddenly, as if this were something that had been pressing on his mind, "But god knows you make my daughter happy." He paused, then added matter-of-factly. "I'd rather I couldn't see why though. It'd be a hell of a lot easier to just hate you, then." As neither Beetlejuice nor Lydia seemed to have an answer for this, he rose to his feet, frowning at both. "I'm never going to like him, though." He added, to Lydia alone. "So don't ask me to."

A mad little giggle threatened to rise up in Lydia's throat, but she managed to just give her father a small smile, and nod. She'd known what he said all those months ago, about hating anyone who took her away from him equally, but it seemed now… A more final blessing had been given.

When her father left to deal with any remaining paperwork, Beetlejuice glanced down at her, a puzzled look on his features. "Your old man just admit he approves of me?" He asked, as if this were the strangest thing he'd come across in a long time. Lydia just laughed, finally. Her husband looked nothing so much as disgruntled. "Damn, he was fun to pick with, too…"

Getting to her feet, Lydia threw both arms around Beetlejuice, inadvertently getting blood all over his striped coat. She made a sound of distress when she saw that, but he just grinned at her, whatever humor he'd lost earlier that day, apparently restored. "No worries. I've gotten blood out of this thing plenty of times." He assured her, smiling away.

Unsure if he was joking or not, Lydia gave him a long look, and finally decided she probably didn't want to know. Setting her lips into a tolerant smirk, she rested her forehead against her husband's shoulder, and closed her eyes, feeling like now, she finally had a moment to herself, to take a deep breath, and settle her…

"Where is my DAUGHTER!"

--

Olivia had never been this panicked in her life, not when _he'd_ tried to marry her, not when she'd found out she was going to have a baby, not even when she stood at the altar a second time, finally reciting her vows. Despite Edmond's attempts to calm her on the phone, only two things had really sunk into her mind. _Lydia_, and _slashed wrist_.

She was giving the doctor before her, who already looked like he was having a particularly bad day, a look that clearly made him wish he was anywhere else. She'd come through the halls like a force of nature, and now her voice was raised to a frenzied pitch, her heart an insane staccato that seemed to literally explode behind her eyes. "Lydia Deetz! Where is she?"

"Mom!" The familiar voice made Olivia spin, wild eyes taking in the sight of her daughter, blood still dripping down her arm, looking utterly astonished. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Olivia wasted no time, grabbing her daughter by both shoulders, and pulling her in for a desperately relieved hug, almost crushing the girl against her. From the small sound of pain she made, it wasn't exactly comfortable. Her mother quite frankly, couldn't give a damn. "What have you done to yourself?" She demanded, her voice softer now, but no less intense. "What did you…?"

And the next moment she was pushing her daughter away again, eyes flashing in fury. "Where is _he_?" She demanded, her voice practically dripping venom now. "This is his fault, I know it is… _You_!" Beetlejuice had chosen exactly the wrong moment to see what the hell was going on, and she advanced on him in a fury, fingers jabbing unafraidly at his chest. "This is your fault! I know it is! She was never like this before she met _you_!"

Caught off guard by the unexpected barrage, Beetlejuice actually let himself be driven back several steps by the obviously crazed woman, before suddenly seeming to tire of it. His features darkened in fury, and he caught both of the woman's hands, pinning them to her sides with frightening ease, and met her glare with one of his own.

"You think I'd lay a damn hand on that girl?" He snarled, so far past restrained that even Lydia stared at him in shock. "Shut the hell up, and find out what actually happened, before shooting that stupid mouth of yours off like an idiot, you miserable bitch!"

"Beetlejuice!" It was a gasp from Lydia, but even this didn't reach him, as he continued to glower at the woman in his grasp until she seemed to, literally, wilt under his hand. Then, more softly, "Beej…"

The sound of her familiar nickname for him finally reached through the clouds of anger fogging his eyes, but he didn't so much as look at her, simply dropping the woman in his grasp, and storming away. Olivia found herself staring at her hands, which shook. Her face was completely drained of blood. She'd never had the nerve to stand up to that creature before… And now, doubted she ever would again.

Lydia was there, looking up at her mother with an odd mingling of anger and gentleness to her eyes. "I knew you'd make a big deal out of this…" She muttered, looking her mother over, and deciding that any blood present was her own.

"But Lydia," Despite her best efforts, her mother's voice was now visibly strained, "You tried to kill yourself…"

"What?" Lydia frowned at her, then closed her eyes, and looked nothing so much as disappointed. "Not you too… Didn't dad tell you?" She looked up at her mother again, somewhat grimly. "I got torn up by a stray cat, mom. Why the hell do you think I'd try to kill myself?" A small pause, and then, as sincerely as anything she'd ever offered, "I'm _happy_."

Happy? Olivia looked at her daughter with sort of a numb emptiness in her gut, shaking her head, denying it. No, no the girl couldn't be happy… "He forced you to marry him." She whispered, her voice shaking. "I remember what that felt like, when he tried to do it to me…"

The look Lydia was giving her mother was torn between sympathy, and outright pity. "Mom, he didn't force me to do anything. I offered." Olivia blinked, certain she hadn't heard right. "Besides," And here her voice dropped, with just a trace of affection, "I love him, mom. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Love? Olivia shook her head, unable to accept this, and turned her back on her daughter, drowning in guilt and denial. No, no, he'd brainwashed her… Done something! He had that kind of power… Didn't he? But then, if he did, why hadn't he done it to her?

"You're wrong," She whispered aloud, unwilling to accept it, "You can't love that… _thing. _He's, he's done something to you. Made you believe it. But it's not true. You can't, love someone you were forced to marry!"

It didn't make sense, the way the woman was denying this. Lydia just stared at her mother in confusion, before dropping her head, and running her fingers through her hair. Her mother was making a scene. Her mother always made a scene. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" She muttered, moving past the woman with a sense of defeat. "I'm going to go find Beej, and calm him down, before he blows something up…"

At that moment, it seemed like half the hospital rocked on its foundation. Olivia's heart clenched, never doubting for a moment who had caused it. But Lydia? Lydia just looked amused, muttered something under her breath, and headed down the hallways, sparing not another glance in her mother's direction.

And Olivia stood there, feeling drained, confused, and as if somewhere along the way, she was the only one who hadn't gotten a script about what was going on in her own family. And then of course, when she felt like she couldn't possibly sink any lower, she realized that her ex husband was standing there, right next to her, looking at her with a gaze that had always cut her to the quick.

"You can't love someone you were forced to marry…" He echoed aloud, far more softly than she'd said the words. "Why does it sound like you speak from experience, Liv?" There was no answer to that, not one she was willing to face just yet anyway. So she just pressed her lips together, shook her head, and said nothing. At long last, Edmond spoke again, his voice lined with traces of grief. "Well, I never had that problem, so I wouldn't know." And with that, he too left her there.

The words hurt, more than she cared to admit. Even after he was gone. But then, he'd always loved her, hadn't he? She was the one who'd never loved him…

--


	4. Stirring Up Trouble

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone_could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

School had ended, for once, much too quickly. This was not to say she hadn't been given hell by those who, like her mother and her doctor before, assumed she'd gone on some depressed cutting episode. But home? She stared at her grandparents' car in the driveway as she approached, far more slowly than she needed to. Home was a mess just waiting to happen.

"Say the word, Lyds," A breath whispered, not an inch from her ear, though by all appearances she was alone, "I'll make it a _real _party." Lyds, as it happened, wasn't remotely tempted. She had a pretty good idea that when he said party, what he really meant was revenge.

"Not a word, not a twitch… Goddamn it Beej, don't so much as move a fork, please!" It was muttered under her breath, only to be followed by a low, distinctly menacing laugh. He didn't promise anything. But then, she'd known he wouldn't.

The smart thing to do of course, would be to avoid home like it was some kind of diseased rodent. Especially with the way things were between her mother and Beetlejuice at the moment. But no, her grandparents had come all this way, and insisted on seeing her… It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see them. She just desperately hoped that they would survive the encounter intact.

Pushing the door open, Lydia released her bag to the floor, and said quietly, hoping no one would hear, "Guys, I'm home…"

A squeal shattered her eardrums as her Grandmother Delia descended on her with hugs, and bright red kisses. "Lydia, it's so good to see you…" She examined what seemed to be every inch of her, while almost too late, Lydia pointedly hid her ring behind her back. "My how you've grown… It's only been a year, after all! Very much a young woman now… Oh, but the way you dress…" She made a small, disappointed sound with her tongue. "Well, you are your mother's daughter, aren't you?"

Was there even any point in telling her this was her school uniform?

"Pumpkin!" This greeted was echoed in a sort of snide singsong in her ear, as she swore fingers tightened on her shoulders in excitement. Charles smiled at his granddaughter broadly, blissfully unaware of his proximity to the ghost who'd given him what might have been his worst nervous breakdown yet. "Look at you, so beautiful… Picture of your mother, at your age!"

"Damned if that's true," Beetlejuice muttered, in her ear, before finally drawing away from her, "You look a hell of a lot better than that sellout ever did!"

Lydia's lips twitched helplessly in the myriad of emotions overwhelming her. Amusement, annoyance, affection… Disgust, at constantly being referred to as simply her mother's daughter. It was even why Beej had gone after her in the beginning… She pushed that thought away quickly. No good could come of that.

"Bar-Barbara made dinner," Charles went on, stuttering only slightly when he referred to the ghost woman, "It's a little early, but we know you have places to go…" He clapped her on the shoulder, and steered her towards the dining room. She had the distinct feeling of walking further and further into a bad movie. "Tell us everything that's happened lately! Your mother doesn't tell us anything!"

In addition to Beetlejuice, her marriage, and the cliff dive she'd taken, Lydia supposed there could be any number of things her grandparents didn't know about. The bandage on her arm didn't seem to be one of them though, as Delia took her arm delicately, pursed her lips, and said something about having never liked cats…

The room they walked into had the distinct feeling of a time bomb, about to go off. Her family sat there with strained smiles, wary eyes, and altogether a sense to their features that this would go anything but well. As inappropriate as it was, Lydia wanted to laugh. Hell, it was just Beej… She caught that line of thought quickly, and twisted her lips. She was too used to him. She forgot sometimes just how much trouble he'd caused her… Caused all of them.

Delia and Charles seemed a little puzzled by the tense atmosphere, but otherwise unaffected. Lydia liked her grandparents, her easy going grandfather reminded her much of her dad, if not quite as, well, strong. And Delia? Delia was a wave of gaudy colors, bright smiles, and utter obliviousness towards her own inappropriate… everything. It drove her mother nuts, but Lydia loved it. If there was one person in this world less afraid of being absolutely themselves than Beetlejuice, it was her grandmother.

_And they wonder why I turned out the way I did…_ Lydia smiled to herself, taking a seat next to Adam and Charles. _Maybe I'm just crazy. Maybe that's it._

"Now!" Before a single bite had been eaten, before a fork had even been lifted, Delia leaned forward, placing her elbows squarely on the table, and gave a smile that would have made a clown uncomfortable. "You're almost seventeen now, Lydia dear… Tell me about… _boys_!"

Someone choked. Without looking, Lydia couldn't be sure who it was, but her guess was Adam. "Really," He said in fact a moment later, reaching for his glass, "I think we can probably find something better to talk about than that, Delia…"

"Nonsense!" A light little laugh, almost fluttering, accompanied by the woman staring Lydia down without so much as blinking. "Our Lydia's grown into a lovely young woman, Adam! She must have to beat the boys off with a stick!"

Lydia was certain she heard a growl from somewhere in the room, though no one else seemed to notice. "Fortunately, I have a very large stick." She said aloud, hoping to placate him. There was no more than this, so she could only assume that it had worked. "Really grandma, there's no _boys_…" She might have stressed this last just a little too much.

Or so she assumed from the way the woman's face lit up. "No _boys_? One boy, then?" Now her fingers fluttered as much as her voice. She seemed more delighted for Lydia than if it were herself. "Oh, Lydia! Who is he? When do I get to meet him?" She was completely oblivious to the heavy silence that had fallen in the room.

"No, _boy,_ either." Lydia muttered, feeling her throat become suddenly very dry. She reached for her water. She seemed to not be the only one with a half empty glass, and untouched food. It wasn't entirely a lie, after all. Beetlejuice hadn't been a boy for a very long, long time.

Delia's hands came slamming down on the table, making everyone jump, her eyes now positively glowing. "Then I simply must set you up! One of my friends, she's a marvelous sketch artist, has a nephew just about your age… Oh, he's positively _dreamy_, Lydia!" Plans were clearly already clicking away in her head. A relationship, followed by an appropriately lengthed engagement… A wedding… Grandchildren!

But that would make her a great-grandmother, wouldn't it? Her lips pursed in distaste, goodness, she wasn't that old… Oh heavens! _Well, maybe not children right away…_

Lydia was all too aware of the way her grandmother's mind worked, and had spent much of this thought process with her face hidden in her hands. "I really don't think I want to meet him…" She heard herself mumbling, hoping this would be enough for her insanely jealous husband.

"Nonsense, Lydia." It was, incredibly, Adam Maitland speaking, a small twisted smile on his lips. "It might be good for you to…"

That smell of lightning in the air again. Barbara interrupted before she could, dropping her hand on his shoulder hard enough to make him wince, while she smiled away warmly. "I don't think that's very nice, Adam." She said aloud, talking through her smile. "Lydia's perfectly capable of finding a man she likes on her own." To this, Adam just mumbled some sort of agreement, no longer looking at anyone.

Lydia sat there for about a full minute after this, as the tension in the air grew. Her grandparents didn't understand it, but even they knew something wasn't quite right now. And at last, Lydia had just had enough with it.

"Ah hell," She said aloud, resigning herself to a scene, "I don't want to meet the kid for a reason, grandma." Before anyone could question what that was, and more importantly, before anyone could stop her, she lifted her ring hand, gave her wryest smile, and wiggled her finger. "Guess what? I'm married!"

For a long, long moment after this, no one spoke at all.

--

It was a little odd, how utterly polite everyone had been when they'd started talking again. As if how they should react had been somehow, rehearsed, beforehand. Even the knowledge that the actual wedding had taken place five months before, apparently without anyone seeing fit to inform them of it, was dismissed almost offhand.

Delia however, kept casting her granddaughter little glances, which quite frankly, were getting under his skin. Beetlejuice shifted, narrowing his eyes at her. He'd never liked the woman. She hadn't treated Olivia right, and though he might now put his former fiancé in pretty much the same group of bitch now, she hadn't deserved that then. Besides, she was such a flake…

He'd loved when his wife had decided to break the news to them, had seen it coming before any of them. But then, he liked to think he knew her that well. The looks on their faces had been priceless. But now she had to face the brunt of it alone, or mostly so. He almost went visible more times than he bothered to count, as the forced politeness went on, and Lydia bore it all with a pained look.

"So, when is the baby _due_?" Delia asked suddenly, casting any other attempts at civility into absolute silence. Her eyes were narrowed, and Beetlejuice caught a glimpse of the woman that had made Olivia's life hell, albeit briefly. When her husband started to protest, she waved him away… And he let her. "Really Charles, we've been through this before, there's no point beating around the bush."

Lydia's expression was one of shock, and somehow paler than even her soft skin had been, only a moment before. "B-baby?" She echoed, the word somehow stumbling on her tongue, like it didn't belong there. She said no more than this though, not a word to defend her virtue, not a sound of anger or reproach. Just the one word.

And that was about all Beetlejuice could take. He made himself visible, tugging at his cuff in a way that let him avoid looking at them for a moment, as he gathered control enough not to send them all shooting off in random directions, then lifted his head with his best smile. "Something you been meaning to tell me, Lyds?" He began, deciding that the best way to approach this was with humor. "'Cause I know I'm good, but… Damn, that was fast!"

Now he paused, as if only now noticing that he was the center of attention. Lydia looked devastated, staring at her glass of water as if it held the answers to all questions of life. Delia on the other hand, opened her mouth, and he saw immediately what she intended. He still remembered that high pitched shrill very well, thank you, he didn't need to hear it again. Her napkin nicely muffled it though.

He held out his hands, and as if he hadn't just gagged her, greeted them with a smile. "Come on, admit it, you knew I'd be an in-law someday…" But of course, he'd been trying to draw the attention away from Lydia, and this did exactly the opposite.

But this time, even Lydia herself didn't seem to notice, rising to her feet, not looking at any of them. "Get me the hell out of here, Beej." She whispered, in a tone he'd never heard from her before. "Now."

Beetlejuice shrugged, still smiling wildly, though at this point it was more with a desire to sink his teeth into something. "Women. What are you going to do?" With the slightest motion of his fingers, she was spinning across the room, feet several inches above the ground, and ended up in his arms, in far less time than it would have taken her to walk there. Or even run. "Say bye, babes…" He hissed into her ear, just loud enough for everyone present to hear him.

And then, before she could protest, before anyone could, even before he could think about it twice himself, he took his wife away from there, in the fastest way he knew.

--

She kept her face turned into his coat as the wind passed through them, striking her cold to the core in a way she hadn't felt since the quarry… Yet somehow, this time without pain. She swore she could feel space itself bend around, then through them, shattering with little sparks of light that were as warm as kisses, somewhere she couldn't see. It was alien, unexpected, and took her breath away… And she loved it.

_Beej_? In some way, her voice didn't work right in this place, that wasn't a place at all. _Where are we going_? It never occurred to her that he wouldn't be able to hear her. This was his place, after all. It came from him.

_Where do you want to go_? The words tickled across her thoughts, like a caress, or a warm breath on her throat. She squeezed to him more tightly. The truth was, she liked it here. She didn't want to leave yet. _I'll circle the world for you, babes…_

_Somewhere far away_. She couldn't bring herself to be more specific than this at first, and even when she could speak again, it was almost as vague as before. _Further than I've ever been before. Someplace no one will find us_.

She swore that he laughed, tangling his fingers in her hair, and pulling down just hard enough to make her face tip up. His lips met hers in the next instant, and she swore, she saw stars being born in the darkness. _I guaran-fucking-tee, babes, where I'm taking you… No one will find us._

And then the sense of falling became a sense of spinning, and then flying, before they swept out of the darkness together. Yet somehow, it was still dark. Very dark. Were her eyes open? Lydia blinked a few times, and decided they had to be. She wasn't afraid, because she could still feel him pressed against her. "Beej?" She whispered softly, still trying to see. "Where are we?"

A low, slightly mad laugh answered, but it was his, so she still wasn't afraid. "Babes," He said at last, savoring the words like some fine new taste, "We're nowhere. Literally." A flare of light, and she saw him holding up a match, which still only illuminated a few feet around them. Strangely, the match did not go out. "This is as far as I can take a living girl like yourself, Lyds. You gotta be dead to go any further… Or something like it."

A tingle of excitement teased her spine, and Lydia drew away from him, slowly. Not only were they nowhere, but apparently there was nothing there. She didn't seem to be standing on anything, which freaked her out a little, but more than that, in all directions the little flame cast its light, there was nothing at all to see, except for her and Beetlejuice.

"Sh-sh-sh-_it_!" She whispered, quickly reaching for him again. It didn't feel so much like falling, as long as there was something to hold onto.

But Beetlejuice was just grinning, waggling his eyebrows at her, amused by her distinctly un-Lydia-like reaction. "Take you too far, babes?" He asked smoothly, with a tone fully confident that he could make no mistakes. "Thought if any breather could handle this place, it'd be morbid little number like yourself."

Lydia shot him a surprised glance, completely forgetting their odd surroundings. "You think I'm morbid?" He asked, a slight frown tracing her lips. She didn't know if she liked that or not…

"Hell no!" He laughed, as if the idea itself was next to ridiculous. "But you're not scared anymore, are you?" Then, with a twist of his wrist, he sent her spinning off somewhere into the nothingness, and then, before she could scream, appeared before her again, and caught her. "I know this place like the back of my hand, babes," He muttered cockily, still holding the lit match, "You don't gotta worry about getting lost." Then abruptly, even as she began to think she might actually be safe, he blew out the flame.

Clutching to him more tightly just drew a thick chuckle from him, and she squirmed as he allowed himself a little unseen grope, torn between pushing him away in exasperation, and a desperation to hold onto something, anything. In the absolute blackness, he started kissing her throat, nibbling the tender skin. "Wanna be the first to join a very special club, babes?" He hissed, fingers playing her spine like some kind of flute. "Forget the mile high club. We're talking about a million fucking miles, here…"

A little _eep _escaped her lips, and he laughed, a little more deeply this time, giving her one more kiss before he relented. "Come on," He put his hand in the small of her back, and led her forward blindly, "I know this little spot right on the edge of the universe… You're not going to get a better view than that."

She almost followed. Almost. Then drew back, taking his hand with her. "Beej?" Her voice was suddenly uncertain, and she could almost feel him frown in response. "I don't think I'm supposed to be here. Much less looking over the edge of the universe." Her fingers dug into his coat, and as he didn't advance any further, she pulled herself in to rest against him. "I don't want us to get in trouble, Beej."

A long pause, followed by a decidedly drawn out sigh. "Expected better from you, Lyds." He muttered, as if disappointed. "What are a few rules, when you get a chance to see eternity? All right," He tucked his arm firmly around her, clearly preparing to take her somewhere else, "Where is it ya want to go now, babes?" A pause, then, "Keep in mind, this ain't a taxi service."

"That, other place." She answered, without hesitation. "When we were going from one place to another. When I could hear you like…" And here words failed her. "Just, go around for a while." She settled for at last. In case he was starting to have second thoughts, she added, in her most pleading tone, "You did say you'd circle the world for me, didn't you?"

A low growl, like annoyance with her ploy, followed by a sort of rasping laughter. "You wanna circle the world, babes?" He muttered at last, grasping her against him much more firmly now. "Let's circle the world!"

And then the place of dancing sparks and breaths of ice encompassed them again.

--

She was very still as they stepped out of the vortex together, and he considered the girl resting in his arms with a small frown. Well hell, she'd wanted to circle the world. She didn't say how many times. "Hey babes," He prompted, giving her a little shake, "You pass out on me?"

Lydia took a deep, slow breath, stirred, and opened her eyes with a smile. "Is it over?" She whispered, her tone wistful. Pleased with her reaction, he couldn't contain his grin, and nodded, supporting her until she got used to using her feet again. She stretched slowly against him, trying out her muscles one by one, and inadvertently brushing against him in several pleasing ways.

"Is it like that for everyone," She asked at last, gathering enough strength to stand, "Or just you?" The look in her eyes as she lifted them to his, full of light and wonder, made him think that the answer to this might be very important indeed.

The truth was, he'd never thought about it before, but wasn't about to admit that to her. Instead, he brushed his knuckles off on his shirt, gave his smuggest grin, and noted aloud, "Well, I am the ghost with the most, babes."

Light laughter fell from her, and she tried to walk, almost falling in the process. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes shining, and apparently unable to walk, she looked a bit like she'd had too much to drink. As he supported her though, again, she seemed to recover her sense of balance enough to step a few feet away, lean against the wall of the alley they'd appeared in, and sigh.

When her eyes opened again, there was humor in them, but a bit more coherence than there had been a moment before as well. "I think," She said slowly, struggling with a smile, "That I'm probably not supposed to do that either." Then, chuckling, she drew her hand through her now messy hair, ducked her head, and mumbled something he probably wasn't supposed to hear.

He did though, he heard very well, and it hit him pretty hard… In a good way. Like he was the one having trouble standing now. _Something that good has to be breaking a few rules_… He couldn't stop grinning, shoved his hands in his pockets, and rocked on his toes, pleased. It had never seemed like that big of a deal to him, moving from place to place. But hell, if she liked it…

"Anytime, babes." He offered glibly, already forgetting his warning that he wasn't a taxi service. And when she flashed him a look of gratitude, tenderness welling up in those big dark eyes… Well shit. It wasn't like he didn't do it all the time anyway. What was the big deal if he took her with him, now and then?

Suddenly a bit disgruntled that he had totally lost any sense of toughness or composure, he squinted at the sky, which was beginning to darken, and tried to sound a little less like he was becoming steadily more infatuated with the little goth girl. "Not far from your old man's." He noted, sounding a bit gruffer than he'd intended, and accepting it. He added, as an afterthought. "He better not be expecting me sleep on some damn couch, either."

She winced, and suddenly looked as if she now remembered everything she'd been trying to forget. "Oh hell." She muttered, almost flatly. "I wonder if they think I'm dead?" He cackled, reaching in his pocket for a cigarette, and somehow ending up with a handful of hard candies.

His eyebrows swept up in surprise, and he frowned. Damn, where had he put his smokes? Forget a taxi service, he was a fucking pack mule… "Lyds, babes." He prompted, matter-of-factly. "You ever think about carrying a purse?"

Lydia snatched one of the candies from him, popped it in her mouth, and grinned. "Hell no." She murmured through the mouthful of sweet. Then she stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him very softly, teasing at his lips with her tongue, and leaving him with the taste of sweet oranges in his mouth. Pulling away, she sighed, looking satisfied. Somehow, the candy had transferred to him.

He bit it, with a loud _crack_. "You're taking advantage of me, babes." He warned softly, giving her a scowl, only partly feigned. "Don't forget," And he advanced a slow step on her, making her surrender a small step back, "What you're dealing with."

But there she was, just smiling away, not the least bit afraid of him, for all that she'd retreated. _Damn. I'm losing my touch_. He spat the crushed candy to the side, narrowed his eyes at her, and walked off in a sulk, annoyed. Damn that girl. She think she had him tamed? "Whole fucking family's crazy…" He muttered, searching his pockets again.

"I heard that." Lydia murmured, tracing her fingers lightly along his back as she walked past him. Sending chills through him. "Don't forget, you married into it." She sounded entirely too cheerful, as far as he was concerned.

So what the hell was he supposed to say to that? He shook his head, grimacing. Next thing he knew, she'd have him walking on a goddamn leash… The hell with that. He was fucking _Beetlejuice…_

And he was going to make damn sure she didn't forget it.

_--_

--

--

Just a note... I do like reviews. :) Man, how else do I know whether or not you like the direction I'm taking this in? Only got a couple people reviewing now... Grateful though I am. What, I lose my touch in this one? Hm... There's a scary thought. Shudder, I don't even want to consider it!

Ah, heck, maybe people don't realize how much I appreciate what they offered before? Didn't have much time for thank you notes, putting up a new chapter every day. But now I'm slowing down... And to be honest, I hate it. I'll try to have the next one up in a day or so. Then I'll have an excuse to keep a low profile, right?

... I hope so. Not much for one on one conversation... Other than the odd hello.


	5. An Odd Sort Of Karma

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone_ could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

I think I went a little OOC towards the end, with Beej... It was a hard scene to write though. Not that that's an excuse. And understand, I just had a little hiatus with a very different sort of Beetlejuice story. Not that that's an excuse either. Still, while it was fun, please remind me not to stop halfway through a story again. :) Unless it's just as fun. Getting back into the feel for this telling was a little, ah, sticky? Or maybe I'm just seeing problems where there aren't again... I do that a lot. shrugs Well. Hope I did it justice.

Enjoy.

--

Edmond considered the creature staring at him angrily from under his coffee table, with a mingling of despair and frustration. His arms crossed, his knees bent, he crouched there on his toes, facing off against the one being in the world more stubborn than his ex-wife.

"You tried to kill my daughter," He said at last, as plainly as he could, "Chances are, I'm never going to like you." The cat hissed in response. "But you haven't eaten in over a day, so get out here, and at least smell this damn food I bought you!"

Said feline flipped his ears, dismissively, and gave a good, solid shake of his back leg. Edmond was left with the distinct sense that he'd just been flipped off. Then though, before he could say any more, the cat's head suddenly jerked up, and its pupils widened. Its ears stood, quivering, on end.

Less than a moment later, the doorbell rang. Gratefully leaving the beast to wrestle wills with another time, he got the door, looking in bemusement at the source of more trouble than they'd probably ever know. Or care. "I got a call from your mother," He began slowly, letting this fact sink in first, as significant, "Would you like to venture a guess what it was about?"

His daughter's face contorted into something like true, deep fury, and she matched his gaze with one of her own. She was the only one who'd ever been able to match the intensity of his stare. When she finally spoke though, her voice was perfectly, deadly calm. "Grandma asked me when the baby was due." Her words made him flinch, unconsciously, and take a step back. Lydia followed, without hesitation, pressing him. "Why do you suppose she'd ask me that, dad?"

He was saved having to answer as the cat, seeing Lydia, darted out from under the furniture with a decidedly happy yowl, running up to her and rubbing against her legs. This stunned her father into further silence, and again as she swept the animal up without hesitation, burying her vulnerable face in his fur. And then proving that she had not been distracted from her train of thought at all. "Dad?" This was more quiet, almost hesitant. "Am I the only reason you and mom got married?"

You could have heard paint dry, in the silence that followed. Their marriage, the reason for it, even how they'd met, were all things they'd simply never discussed with their daughter. He wanted to look away. To lie. To make up some excuse. Anything to take the burden she must feel, off her. "It wasn't for me." He said at last, as much of the truth as he could bear to offer. "I've loved your mother from the moment I met her. I wanted nothing more than for us to spend the rest of our lives together."

Lydia watched him as he said this, her eyes slowly growing more intense. When he finished, she buried her face back into the animal's fur. "Yeah." She murmured, her voice muffled. "I figured." At least she didn't say she was sorry. He didn't think he could have stood it, if she apologized for being born.

Then she turned her head to look at Beetlejuice, who had pointedly looked anywhere but at the two of them, during this little exchange. At the moment, he was intently studying the burned out bulb of a refitted chandelier, a thoughtful look on his face. He only seemed to notice they were finished with the discussion, when he saw them both watching him.

Smooth fellow that he was, he didn't waste a moment in changing the subject. "Why are you still clinging to that fucking cat, Lyds?" He growled, as if only now absorbing the fact that she held it again. "Damn thing nearly killed you."

A series of small, amused expressions crossed her face, before Lydia finally just laughed. "Beej… You can't get mad at a cat for being a cat, anymore than I can get mad at a Beetlejuice for being a Beetlejuice." A cross look formed in his eyes, at being compared to an alley cat. But at the continued softness of her gaze towards him, he finally chuckled.

"That's your problem, babes." He informed her, good-naturedly. "Always taking in strays."

With that out of the way, he turned to Edmond with a grin, ready to do his best to wiggle under the guy's skin, despite having honestly come to like him. It was just his nature. "So since I pretty much exhausted your daughter to all ends before we came over," He drawled, his twisted little smirk ever present, "What say you and I go get us a drink, and let her sleep it off?"

Edmond stared at Beetlejuice for a long, long moment, clearly trying to find the right response to this. Lydia groaned, flashing her husband an annoyed look. "You really like trying to piss him off, don't you?" She muttered, before surprisingly, getting behind her father, and giving him a little push. "Go on. You need to get out a while. And god knows I need some uninterrupted sleep…" Of course, maybe this last was just a little too much information? Or maybe she enjoyed teasing him too, just a little.

She was starting to hang around Beetlejuice way too much…

Edmond blinked, slowly, and looked back at her with a little frown. Then he sighed, made a show of giving a little shrug, and turned back to his son-in-law. "I see no reason why not." He admitted, a bit reluctantly. "I should call Olivia though, let her know her daughter's alive." This, even more reluctantly.

"I'll do that for you, pops." Beetlejuice chuckled, walking over to the phone before the man could stop him. With a twitch of his fingers, he set the phone to dialing… He didn't even know the number, but that sort of thing had never stopped him. A moment later, a broad grin crossed his face. "Chucky-boy!" He cackled, "Just wanted…"

A scream could be heard, even by the two not on the phone, and for a moment after this, there was silence. It was about minute, with Beetlejuice standing there laughing his ass off, before someone else picked up the phone. "Liv! Just thought you should know, didn't kill your daughter or anything… We're over at her old man's." A pause, in which his smile died a little, before returning. "Matter of fact, she's already out like a light. Maybe next time." And with that, he hung up.

Edmond found himself, entirely against his will, looking at the ghost with a measure of respect. He'd found over the years that very few people cared to cross wills with his ex-wife… He certainly wasn't one of them. But it was clear now that Beetlejuice not only was willing to cross her, he did it to win. Consistently.

He turned to Lydia, frowning, still reluctant to accept the invitation that he already had. "You're going to be all right here alone?" He pressed, just as if his daughter wasn't technically grown and married. In his eyes, she would always be his little girl…

Lydia rolled her eyes, still clutching the, now purring, ball of fur. "I'm not alone," She informed him, with just a trace of smugness to her voice, "Loki's right here, see?" She planted a kiss on top of his head, by way of demonstration.

Her husband's eyebrows flew up, mildly amused. "Loki?" He echoed, wondering where she'd come up with that one.

A soft laugh answered him, as she peeked up from her bundle with a look distinctly like coyness. "What can I say?" She murmured silkily, in a sort of voice that made him seriously reconsider his plans to go out drinking, "Turns out I've got a little thing for tricksters… Can't imagine why."

He stared after her as she floated up the stairs, off to the room they would share, not once looking back. "Damn." He cursed softly, under his breath. He actually moved instinctively to follow, only to find Edmond's hand on his shoulder. Expecting him to be annoyed, he was surprised to see his father-in-law with an amused little twist of his lips.

"You had no chance, did you?" He mused sympathetically, shaking his head. "Come on, let's go get those drinks. It looks like you could use one."

Beetlejuice hissed through his teeth slowly, well aware that a drink was not on the top of his list at the moment. After a minute though, he smiled, and shrugged. Get on the old man's good side. Make Lydia happy. What was good for the goose, and all that… "Atta boy, Chuck." He drawled, dropping his arm over the man's shoulder good naturedly. "And while we're out, we'll see if we can't find a little action for you too…" He knew he got a dark look at this. That was the point.

_Ah, a night out with the boys… Well. So to speak._ Just what he needed to feel like himself again. Even if it was with his wife's father. "So, I'm guessing our tastes run a lot alike…" He went on, following the man out the door with a grin, after he shrugged him off. "You just tell me which one you like, I'll warm her up for you…"

"Do that," Her father answered flatly, and with surprisingly little annoyance, "And I'll sic my daughter on you." And at this, for the first time since Beetlejuice had met him, Edmond found something in his own words funny enough to make him laugh.

It was actually a little unsettling…

--

They left the house together. Like friends. He felt a twist of disgust, and something distinctly like nausea, at the sight of the two. Like it didn't matter to her father that the guy was dead. No wonder that girl was so fucked up…

He stayed where he was, utterly silent, the shadows holding him in tight. There was a sense of dull anger to his gaze, a heat that had once raged, now a steady burning hate. None of them deserved to live. They were all abominations, none of them better than the other.

But tonight? Tonight the girl would be alone. Somehow he was certain that if he just took care of her, whatever hold the ghost had on his world would be broken as well. He was confident of his ability to take care of one girl… But not yet.

Instead he watched, waiting. The night fell deeper. The lights in the upper part of the house switched off, one by one. It must have been an hour after the last of them went dark, that he finally made his move.

He didn't want to do this. He didn't. He'd come to the conclusion that somehow, maybe, she wasn't at fault. She was being manipulated. But the ghost was only there because of her, and that made her the danger, by way of association. It still needled at him though. She was just a kid. A cute kid. And she hadn't been given a fair shake. And now he was coming in, to finish off what had been started that night in the quarry…

A sourness rose in his throat, and he pushed it away. Standing, he approached the silent building, the very picture of a haunted house. But that's what it was, wasn't it? He made his way to the back door, keeping to the shadows the whole way, and rested his hand lightly on the knob. Locked. Well, it was a good thing he picked locks, wasn't it?

And still he hesitated. Still that little whisper of sense tried to drive him back. She was just a kid. He wasn't thinking straight. Drugged sleep offered little better dreams than fitful sleep. In fact, it had been so bad that he hadn't slept since.

Two days now. His eyes burned. His hands shook. He just, couldn't take it anymore…

Pushing the voice of reason aside, he worked the lock silently, until a muffled click offered success. He swallowed, hard, on the verge of being sick, and swung the door open. He'd do it quick. In her sleep. She wouldn't even know what hit her. It was small comfort, but he took it. Then… Then this would all be over. That thing would be gone. He'd be free.

The house should have been utterly dark, but it wasn't. The girl had left the front light on, to burn for the two she waited to return. It was a simple act of consideration, but it left him briefly confused. Why would she _want_ that monster to return? But he was controlling her, wasn't he? This was the only way to set her free, as well…

He started forward, his hand on his gun, counting every step in his mind. He tried to be silent, but the silence was maddening. He quickly found himself wanting to make some sort of noise, just to settle his nerves. But he couldn't afford to. No… She had some sort of hold over the ghost. If she had any warning, she might be able to summon him back there, to stop him.

Garin paused, leaning against the wall, as a brief dizzy spell swept over him. His limbs felt like lead. His eyes didn't want to focus. He'd just stand here, just for a second, and gather his strength…

A soft sound, something falling, nearly made the deputy jump out of his skin. He stood there frozen, heart pounding, eyes straining to see through walls, and tell him what it was. The girl should be asleep. Was someone else there? _Something_ else? He drew his gun slowly, licking his lips. Damn, maybe something he couldn't shoot?

He peeked around the corner, seeing the shadow of the stairwell. And something there, something moving. A shadow. Then another movement. Then glowing eyes. He thought his heart would stop. It watched him, there in the darkness. Blazing green eyes, like _his_.

Fumbling, Garin drew his flashlight with his spare hand, aiming the shaky light towards whatever was in there with him. It leaped away from the arrow of brightness, halting a few feet in the air now. Watching from suspended in darkness… No, watching him from the banister. He tried to train the light again. A flash of black and white. Like _him_. And then it was moving away again.

He took a slow step back, wondering if he could hit it. His aim would be shaky, he knew, he could barely hold his gun straight. A sleeping form would be no problem, but this thing? Shifting about like a piece of the night, watching him… hunting him? Some demon that _he_ had left behind to protect the girl, he was sure. Bullets wouldn't work on it then.

A low, eerie sound rose up out of the darkness, utterly unearthly, a warning that he wasn't welcome. It wasn't human, that was for certain. Garin was stepping back further, suddenly eager to get away from it. He'd seen what the ghost could do before, he wasn't eager to see what it could do again, even through one of its minions.

This wasn't going to work. He had to leave. Now. The thing actually advancing now, he continued backing up, until he felt the back door pressing against him. He reached for the knob, twisting it, praying. Something hot and slippery in his throat.

Just as he swung it open, the creature, whatever it was, charged at him, an insane cry shattering in the air, as a flash of pain exploded down his left leg. Garin didn't think twice, turning and running for his life, the demon somewhere behind. He never once thought to go back and close the door, much less lock it. And the eyes, green as hell, watched him go…

With the intruder gone, Loki took a deep sniff of the air without. The door was open. He could run now, be free again. Just for a while. He shifted on his paws, making low mewling sounds under his breath, almost as if angry with the chance.

A moment later, he turned his back on the outside, deliberately, and went to find Lydia instead.

--

It was almost two in the morning by the time the pair ended up back in front of the house, neither one really drunk, but Edmond admittedly a good sight more tipsy than Beetlejuice. He was now acting like the ghost was his best friend. Chatting away about Olivia, his in-laws, the woman that had been sitting at the end of the bar, and the fact that the one phone number he'd gotten, he probably wouldn't work up the nerve to call.

Beetlejuice wore it all in good stride, a bit amused by how little the guy could hold his alcohol. And he hadn't even been drinking the hard stuff. But there was such a thing as too much time with your father-in-law too, especially when he'd been drinking, so while Edmond messed with his keys, still talking away, Beetlejuice just drifted through the front door, and left him there. He was anxious about Lydia. He didn't like leaving her alone, for all that it had been his idea.

He was halfway to the stairs when an odd, slight side breeze drew his attention. He frowned a little, the house was old, but it wasn't drafty… Nor should it be this cold. Had Lydia opened a window, and forgotten to close it? Pursing his lips, he set to follow the source of the breeze…

And stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the back door, swung wide. For about a second, he just stared… And then in the next moment, he was in their bedroom, leaning over Lydia, frantic to make sure she was all right. His fingers sought her throat lightly, seeking, and quickly finding, a pulse. He didn't breathe a sigh of relief just yet, still looking her carefully over. No blood. No wounds. She didn't even look like she was having a bad dream.

Something struck at him as he reached for her again, stinging across the bare flesh of his wrist, and he jerked his eyes down to see what had gotten him. The cat. He started to swipe it away, then paused, and looked again. The cat watched him with slightly mad eyes, and a decidedly purposeful expression. This was his place. No one would take it.

But this wasn't what Beetlejuice was noticing. The little cat's white front paws were stained red. His eyes flashed again to Lydia, but once more, he found not a mark on her. Her bandage was even still in place, spotless. He looked at the cat again, as slow realization dawned on him. The feline glared back, daring him to mess with his chosen human. Utterly unafraid.

"Good cat." Beetlejuice whispered, more shaken than he cared to admit. Lydia probably hadn't even woken. He drew his hand over his face, suddenly feeling the need to sit down. As he did, the cat continued to watch him.

Then it stood, stretched slowly, and regarded him across the open space between them, his air one of someone facing an equal, and well aware of it. Beetlejuice just continued to stare. The cat she'd pulled out of an alley, might well have saved her life. Saved her from something anyway, maybe just as bad. Beetlejuice closed his eyes, fingers playing across the little wound left on his own wrist, already healing.

"Babes," He whispered at last, softly, "I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again."

Then he looked up sharply, at the sound of his wife stirring. A moment later, she reached for the cat, who was no longer there. This made her open her eyes, and look around in puzzlement. "Loki?" She murmured aloud. Then she saw Beetlejuice, and smiled. "How's dad?" She asked softly.

"Fine." His voice was tight. He didn't want to tell her what had happened… But she deserved to know. "Lydia…" A brief pause, then, "The back door was open when we came home." Lydia just stared at him for a moment, not understanding. "I think someone was here while we were gone." By now, his fear was beginning to be replaced by anger. And Lydia had turned chalk white.

He twitched his fingers at the cat, _Loki_, he corrected himself, and surprisingly, it came over to him without hesitation, lifting itself to rub its back against his hand. He lifted it, mindful of the cat's unpredictable nature. "Lyds," He said softly, tipping her pet up on its hind legs, "Look at this guy's paws."

She did. She did, and she started crying.

--

She'd finally fallen back to sleep. Beetlejuice held her tightly, not complaining as Loki demanded his own place in her arms, snuggly between them. It would just be for tonight, he was determined. But for tonight, the cat had earned his place of rest.

It couldn't have been Garin. It wouldn't make sense. No way the guy would come here expecting him, and be run off by a cat. So what? Just some random creep, looking for easy money… Or aware that Lydia was home alone.

Beetlejuice closed his eyes, unwilling to admit how close she'd come to getting hurt. And what would he have done about it? He was busy trying, and failing, to get drunk.

At last he couldn't take it anymore, and released his grasp on her, getting to his feet. He left her there, going downstairs again. He had a suspicion that Edmond wasn't asleep yet either. And he was right. The man sat on his couch, looking up briefly as Beetlejuice entered, a mug of coffee grasped firmly in both hands. He now looked very, very sober.

"How is she?" Her father asked, his tone oddly deadpan. Only his eyes revealed his true worry. "Is she sleeping?" Beetlejuice nodded, for once, in no mood for jokes. "Good." He looked down at his cup slowly. After a long moment, he added, "You know, she was right. I did need a cat."

Beetlejuice drew his hand down his chin, wondering why he'd come down here. Because misery loved company? "Anyone ever hurt her, old man, I'd do worse than kill them." He said suddenly, wishing this made him feel better. "You got no idea what I can do to someone, when I've got a reason."

Her father looked up flatly. "And how would that fix her pain?" He pointed out, uncomforted. "How would skinning a hundred assholes do anything… If something had happened to her?" Here his voice cracked, and his head tipped forward a little. Beetlejuice had the feeling he was trying not to cry.

They could have been his own words, but he didn't like feeling helpless. He preferred anger. It gave him something to work with. For now he shook his head. "I've turned this place upside down," He growled, clenching and unclenching his fists, "I still don't know who did it. Nothing." He gave the man a terse glance, as he added, "You make a call to the cops?"

"They'll come over in the morning." This too, didn't seem to offer much comfort. "They don't seem to think that there's any further danger at the moment… And it is the middle of the night." He glanced at his son-in-law. "It's a small town, with a smaller police force. They do what they can, but they need their sleep too."

Beetlejuice cursed, wanting to punch something. Anything. Most of all, he wanted to get out there, and track down whoever had scared Lyds so bad. Loki had surely left a tell tale mark for him… That much blood didn't come from any light scratch, and the cat had already shown his inclination to dig deep.

He stared for a moment at nothing at all, then said suddenly. "You're gonna stay here, right?"

Edmond nodded slowly, not questioning his motives for asking. "I'm not going anywhere." He agreed, matter-of-factly. Then he lifted his gaze, looking at the poltergeist. "Find them." He said softly, coldly. "Make sure they don't come back."

It sounded a lot like an invitation to kill someone… And truth be told, he had no problem whatsoever with that. Beetlejuice nodded, never having felt more like hurting someone. Never feeling less like smiling. "Ain't no one gonna hurt her," He said softly, smiling anyway, in a way that made even Edmond shift uneasily, "Anyone that tries, deals with me. Starting with whoever was here tonight."

There was utter agreement in his father-in-law's eyes. The two men had never looked so much alike, as they did in that moment. It was a law as old as time… _Try to hurt mine, and I'll hurt you. _It might be that they'd never agree on anything again.

But when it came to that girl upstairs, all bets were off.

_--_


	6. Love's Sacrifice

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone_could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

...Not sure how to lead this off. It's a short chapter, but it's got some stuff happening, so with everything I have planned for the next one, I had to cut it off where I did. As for the content... Well, be warned. It's not fluffy. At least not for long.

--

He'd wanted to make himself scarce when the cops came, or at least make himself invisible. He wasn't fond of authority figures, real world or neitherworld. But figuring it was kind of his job now to be with her, he just sat in the striped easy chair, bent forward with a slightly feral glower. Larger than life, and twice as pissed. But other than an occasional grunt of 'yes,' or 'no,' he said as little as possible.

It was only towards the end that the one of the deputies, and Beetlejuice really didn't much care for deputies these days anyway, finally seemed to find it strange that he was there. Aside from probably looking more like a suspect than a witness, he was sure he looked a little out of place. How could he not? He was _dead_. "You're a friend of the family's?" He prompted, the first one bold enough to actually address him directly.

Beetlejuice lifted his head, sneering. "Something like that," He agreed, his words like ice, "I _am _family, bub."

While the deputy was wondering over this, Lydia, deciding she'd had just about enough of facing this strongly for one day, got up, walked over to her husband, and dropped herself in his lap. An odd, tense quiet followed, as he stroked her back lightly, instinctively wanting to offer her comfort. "Beej…" She whispered, her words a tickling breath on his throat, as she dropped her head to his shoulder. "You think… it was him?"

And there was that question again, was it? He'd searched for the better part of the night for some sign of the intruder, especially for some sign of her personal stalker, and only returned just before dawn, empty handed. But he hadn't wanted her to wake up alone. "Dunno, babes." He muttered, dropping a kiss to her forehead, mindless of the stares. "Could be. I'll kill him, if it is."

Lydia sighed, closing her eyes, and did her best to melt against him. She was vaguely aware of someone asking if Beetlejuice was aware of the age of consent in that state, and almost laughed. Before he could growl an answer, she lifted her left hand, informing all present, matter-of-factly. "Age of consent be damned. We're married." And then, in a sort of afterthought. "Bite me."

This finally made Beetlejuice chuckle, and he stood, the girl still in his arms, and swept her around twice. "You got quite a mouth, babes." He informed her, a bit smugly.

She just smiled at him, her good mood restored by having him there, close enough to touch. "You don't like it? You can bite me." She mocked him, reminding him of his own words, only a few days before.

He lifted an eyebrow, pursing his lips. "Don't think I won't, Lyds…" Lydia just giggled in response, and leaned into his wide chest. He then considered the police, who had watched his transformation with something like amazement, still holding her in the air, smirking. "Yeah, you just keep staring. You know you're jealous."

"Beetlejuice." It was Edmond, and he cast the guy a more patient look than he usually offered anyone but his wife. "Who did Lydia mean? Do you know who was here last night?"

And like that, his good mood was spoiled. "That damn deputy's been stalking her for months now…" He growled, shaking his head. "Trying to get pictures, thinking I don't see him. He's threatened her straight out before." A pause, then, "I should have just beat the shit out of him then."

The police officers there, also deputies, listened to this exchange gravely. "You say a deputy has been stalking her?" One of them, a woman, asked seriously. "Why haven't you reported this?"

"Because I can take care of her my own damn self!" Beetlejuice snapped, losing what little patience he had left. "Last night's not happening again, if I gotta be by her twenty four hours! But you want a lead? His name's Garin," And if he'd paid attention, he might have seen both officers exchange a tight look at this, "And if I catch him anywhere near her, you're going to have more than a break-in to worry about, because I'm going to flat out kill the bastard!"

Lydia groaned next to his ear. "Beej… Since you're serious, and we both know you're serious… Could you not confess to the police beforehand? Spending our first anniversary visiting you in prison is not going to make it special…"

He tucked his lips next to her ear, so that the next words would be for her alone. "See if a prison could keep me from you, babes."

After this, there were the expected cautions from the police, telling him not to do anything stupid. As usual, he promised nothing, just watching them with smoldering eyes until they left. The whole time, he'd never once put Lydia back down, and she seemed to be enjoying her place in his arms.

When they were finally alone, she lifted her head from his shoulder, giving him a little smile. "Arms getting tired yet?" She teased, only to be flashed a small grin by the ghost, who flipped her up, put one hand under her butt, and lifted her in the air over his head. She squealed, tumbling from his grasp, only to be caught by him again. "Guess not…" She laughed breathlessly.

He set her back down on the floor, a small frown tracing his lips as he considered her. Despite what he'd said to the police, he knew he'd have trouble watching her all the time. There was school after all. She was already late for school, but had decided that after the night before, she could take a personal day. Despite this, she didn't seem nearly as worried as she had been.

In fact, she was currently looking at him with a small thoughtful moue of her own. He wondered what was on her mind now. "I've got to go into town to pick something up," She said suddenly, plucking a lemon drop from his pocket, "I know there's no way either of you are letting me go alone."

Beetlejuice shook his head, grimly. "Babes," He said simply, "Tell me where you wanna go, I'll get you there faster than anyone." He added, glancing at her father, "Kind of a two seater though. You'll have to stay here."

Edmond, who was now petting the cat that seemed to have finally taken to him, just nodded. "Just watch out for her." He said simply, leaving it at that.

Lydia wrapped her arms around his throat, an excited little glint sparkling in her eyes as she turned, face to face with him. "Beej…" She crooned, making the pet name positively silken, "Can we take the long way? You know I love riding your coattails…"

He laughed, drawing them into the place where neither time nor space had much hold, and all he knew for certain of touch, was the feel of her pressed against him. Her sigh of pleasure whispered through his mind, and she lifted her head, trailing tiny kisses down his throat. It was, to say the least, electrifying. _Beej? You're beautiful._

What could he say to that? _Don't you mean I'm just that damn sexy?_ He teased, nipping her ear lightly, using his tongue to draw her lobe gently to his lips. '_Cause you know, you're pretty damn sexy yourself, babes…_

_Ooh, what a thought!_ He didn't have to ask what she meant, her delicious little shudder in his arms was enough. As was her light touch, drawing between the buttons of his shirt, caressing his skin with nimble flicks of her light fingers. His body felt like it was on fire, and he grinned. One day maybe. Not today. Though at the moment, he couldn't figure out himself why the hell not…

_Where we going, babes?_ He asked, as much to distract himself, as anything.

Another sigh, this one almost disappointed. If anything, this just made him grin wider. _The drug store_, she admitted, almost reluctantly. _Then we can go anywhere you want_. She paused after this, and then, with a decidedly wicked squirm against him, added silkily, _Anywhere __you want._

He growled at her, deciding immediately to take her up on that offer, and pulled them out of the spinning vortex, not half a block from the pharmacy. Lydia took a deep breath, still draped against him, and said a word that still sounded very out of place on her pretty lips. "_Fuck_."

Beetlejuice saw no reason not to laugh at this, and did. "Can't believe I let you kiss me with that mouth, babes." He teased, slipping his hand around her waist, and pulling her out onto the sidewalk. She made a noncommittal sound, rolling her eyes.

He meanwhile, felt… decidedly more tense than he was letting on. It felt exposed out here. But that was good. If anyone tried anything, he'd have warning. "Drug store, huh? He muttered absently. "Not going to have to worry about you suddenly getting a bunch of headaches, am I? 'Cause I swear babes, I will go crazy…"

Again, that soft, noncommittal sound, as she leaned into his side a little. He glanced down at her, only to see her eyes sort of unfocused, her lips pursed, lost in thought. When he opened the door for her though, she suddenly turned, gave him a long look, and then smiled. "I think I'll be okay, going in alone." She assured him. When he would have caught her arm, frowning, she merely gave him a long look. "Girl stuff, Beej. You really want to go in?"

For an instant, he did hesitate. Not because he cared about whether or not it was 'girl stuff,' himself, but because she'd always been a bit distant when it came to such things. There was no need to make this awkward. He glanced through the big windows, deciding she was safe enough. "Yeah," He said slowly, giving her a little squeeze, before letting her go, "I'd follow you anywhere, babes. But go on. I'll watch from here."

She gave him a chaste little peck on the cheek, making him grimace, and left him there. He felt a bit like a stalker himself as he watched her through the glass, afraid to take his eyes off her for a second. He knew it had to be smothering her. But what the hell was he supposed to do about it? He'd been so busy searching the neighborhood the night before, that when he'd finally thought to reconsider Garin as the source of trouble, it was too late to check his place.

Tonight though. He'd go tonight. If it was him… He'd been a hundred percent serious. He intended to kill him.

His eyes followed Lydia as she moved through the shelves, one after another, looking for something. He wondered what the hell she was doing. Finally, she lifted down something, carried it to the register, and kept her back turned to him the whole time. It was his turn to want to roll his eyes. Girl worried way too much about this stuff…

It couldn't be denied though, that as she finally emerged, the little bag balled up in her hand, that he was vaguely annoyed. Clearly it was almost 'that time of the month.' He didn't care about that. What bothered him was the way she always acted… Not bitchy or standoffish, like some broads, but like… She was somehow less. Didn't like him touching her, even in little ways. Always drowning herself in clothes that were way too big. Acting all embarrassed. Like she just didn't think she was sexy anymore.

He of course, knew that was bullshit. She was _always _sexy. He did her the favor of not staring at the bag though, or at her, just slipping his arm around her waist. The fact that she leaned in to him a little, meant she was still feeling good. He counted that as a blessing.

They walked for a while after that, still drawing the stares they always drew, though fewer of them than usual. People were starting to get used to the sight of the two of the together. It made him want to laugh. Not only weren't they scared of him anymore, but apparently, he'd become the friendly neighborhood pervert… It wasn't even strange these days.

Beetlejuice paused as they passed the liquor store, seeing a sign in the window that drew his attention. They'd just gotten some whiskey in. The _good _shit. A smile broke across his face, and he steered her through the door. She gave him a terse little frown, but didn't object.

No one commented about the underage girl in the liquor store, but he did get a few looks. He knew it must look like he was buying for her, in some sleazy plan to seduce her… Didn't like putting Lyds in that position, not that he gave a damn how he looked. But her? She just looked daggers at all of them, until they looked away.

Chuckling, Beetlejuice paid for his whiskey, slipped his hand back around her waist, and led her out into the street again. He didn't even notice she was no longer carrying her little bag. She however, was giving him a long, measured look. "You are not drinking that yet." She said suddenly, in a way that made him grin with the challenge. "It's not even noon."

He just shook his head, amused. "Later, babes." Then a sly grin crept across his face. "You can join me, if you want. But I gotta warn you… This isn't like the stuff they serve in the bars around here."

"I've never even been to a bar." She muttered, leaning back into him anyway. "Let's just get home… I'm starving. And no, I don't want any more fucking hard candy." He thought that was a little odd, and gave her a sideways glance, but didn't question it.

"Whatever, babes." He murmured, pulling her down the next little alley. As he was about to pull them through though, she suddenly stood on her tiptoes, locked her lips to kiss, and kissed him as soundly as she ever had, startling him. Of course he kissed her back. Hell. In fact, he turned her around, pressed her to the dirty alley wall, and allowed himself to press against her too, hard. He loved the feel of her.

Lydia moaned, lifting her head to bite at his ear, softly, her breath a whisper there. "Damn you, Beetlejuice…" It was a familiar complaint, and one that just made him want to get her back faster.

"You know you love it…" He grinned, sliding his hand to the hem of her shirt…

Only to be interrupted by a sudden, final sound in the silence. Beetlejuice spun, putting himself between his wife and the man that had joined them in the alley. Garin stood there, eyes nothing less than mad, a bitter twist to his mouth, watching the two of them with hate, holding the gun at them both.

"No more." The man whispered, with a startling sense of composure. "This ends now."

There was no time to think, no time to do anything but reaction. While Beetlejuice gave no physical warning, his reaction was immediate, and severe. The deputy went flying backwards, his gun going off as he hit the ground. The bullet flew into the air harmlessly, as Beetlejuice advanced again. This was the last straw, he was going to hurt the guy, good.

But Garin was already aiming again as Beetlejuice advanced on him, never mind that he was laying on the ground with a leg twisted far too much, his face contorted with pain. He grinned, as he squeezed the trigger, too quickly to stop. But he wasn't aiming at Beetlejuice. He was aiming at Lydia.

It felt like the world slowed down. All he could see was the look of utter murder in the man's face, and for all his power, Beetlejuice panicked. He couldn't let the man hurt Lydia. He couldn't. And instead of using his juice to divert the projectile, or move Lydia, or the dozens of other things he would think of later, he simply stepped to the side, between her and the bullet.

Pain exploded through his chest, knocking the breath from him, making his world briefly black. Never mind what he could do to his own body when he was ready for it, this was something he simply hadn't prepared himself for, and he was rocked to his core from it. He continued standing, staring at Garin with a look that even he had never given anyone in his afterlife. The bullet had broken a rib. Pierced a lung, he was certain. And that spot where it had ended up? If it wasn't his heart, it was somewhere damn close.

Beetlejuice lifted his hand, forcing a smile through his pain, and squeezed it to a fist. Garin's eyes went wide, the gun suddenly falling from limp fingers, as he clutched at his chest. The poltergeist could feel the muscle giving way under his hand, as the man's heart tried feebly to pump away, tried uselessly to resist his grasp. But he didn't have the strength to finish it…

The next thing he knew, he was falling. He was aware of the sound of glass shattering, and in a part of his mind not preoccupied with pain, fear, and loathing, he mused that he'd dropped his whiskey. Lydia was there, bending over him, her dark eyes looking terrified. "Babes…" He whispered, already too weak for more.

"You can't die," She denied, shaking her head, trying to convince herself that it just wasn't possible, "You're already dead, Beetlejuice! You can't die!"

Yeah, it was a bit of a shocker for him, too. But even as she tried to pull him up, her fingers were slipping through him. He was becoming dead again, fully dead, only he didn't even have enough strength left to be solid under her touch. "No, no, no…" It was a whisper, and a desperate shake of her head. The kind of pain in her eyes, he'd have rather killed than seen. And he was causing it.

The bullet fell, with a little clink, through his no longer corporeal body. The pain faded, and he hissed a sigh of relief, and disappointment. "It's okay, babes." He said softly, making her look at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm right here. I'm not going nowhere." He shook his head, slowly, "It's just gonna, go back to what it was before…"

"I'm afraid not, Beetlejuice." They both looked up, to see Juno considering them with a grim look, as if she was anything but happy to see them. "It's over. The contract's been broken." The two continued to stare at her, until a tinge of pity touched her gaze. "You can't stay Beetlejuice. You're dead again. You have to go back."

Lydia said nothing, trying harder than before to hold onto him. Shaking her head. Refusing to believe it. And he wasn't willing to give up any more easily than she was. "What if I say no?" He growled, well aware that there had to be a way around this. There was always ways around things… The Neitherworld would fall apart, if there weren't exceptions to every rule.

His case worker considered him matter-of-factly, drew on her cigarette, and let the smoke roll through the slit in her throat. "There'll be consequences." She said finally, flatly. "You thought you were on a leash before… Well, it'll be tightened. A lot." A pause then, "You better think to yourself whether the girl's worth it, Beetlejuice. I'm not going to be able to go easy on you. Hell, I wouldn't if I could."

Finally with enough strength to stand, Beetlejuice faced off against his former employer, giving her his best sneer. "Do whatever the hell you want to," He whispered, never hesitating for a second, "I'm staying with Lyds."

--


	7. Unexpected Consequences

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone_could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

Sorry to leave you hanging, hope this makes up for it... By the way, little warning. I don't want to call it a smut warning... I think it deserves better than that. But you have been warned. :)

--

_Do whatever the hell you want to… I'm staying with Lyds._ For an instant, it didn't seem possible he was speaking the words. Lydia gave him a wild, confused look, but he didn't even seem to notice. Didn't his freedom mean everything to him? Did she really mean more?

Juno sighed, shaking her head. "Suit yourself." She said simply, the waves of smoke rising to cover her… And him.

And before Lydia could take it in, she was suddenly alone. No Beetlejuice. Her heart pounding, she turned back to Garin, who was lying on the stone, still clutching his chest, eyes wide with pain. She didn't know what the ghost had done to him for sure, but she had a pretty good idea. CPR… Call for help. Those were the things she should do. She could maybe save him.

The fact was, she didn't want to. The feel of her husband in her arms, dying… The sight of him, as he stepped between her and the gun… No. She wanted Garin to die.

Turning deliberately, she peeked out into the street. No one had come out yet, despite the shots fired. They'd probably called the police though. She moved out of the alley quickly, and as nonchalantly as possible, headed down the street towards home.

She didn't know that was where Juno would take him. If fact, she knew full well that it might be a long time before she saw him again… But she didn't know what else to do. Her dad's house might be closer, but… Home was home. And she needed to be home. With Adam, Barb, even her mother. She just didn't want to be alone.

There was blood on her jacket, she realized suddenly, peeling if off with trembling hands. She twisted it, tied it around her waist, so the stains wouldn't show. Who would have thought Beetlejuice even could bleed? Who would have thought something like a _bullet_ would kill him? Her stomach felt sick. Sick about her husband, sick about leaving a man to die. But more than anything, she was scared.

She didn't really pay any attention to the rest of the walk home. She kind of retreated, mentally, in order to avoid facing what was rolling through her head. Most of all, she didn't look at anyone, for fear of what they'd see in her eyes. But already she was starting to calm. Beetlejuice had said that he'd stay with her, no matter what. She didn't see him changing his mind. That meant that wherever Juno was taking him, sooner or later, he'd be back.

It was a little surprising to find herself standing in front of her house, staring up at it, a bit puzzled about how she'd made the walk so quickly. Now that she was here though, she found she was in less than a hurry to go in. What if he wasn't there? She, just wasn't ready to face that.

And it didn't matter. She twisted the knob, unsurprised to find it open, and cast a look around the house. It seemed empty. She opened her mouth to call for someone, and fell short. Who should she call for? "Any- anybody here?" She whispered at last, in a voice no one could have heard anyway. She swallowed hard, and started moving forward. She thought she heard voices from the living room.

There they were, the Maitland's, Juno… _Beetlejuice_. Lydia's breath caught in her throat, and she blinked hard, afraid that he might disappear at any moment. Juno was pacing, talking. The Maitland's looked worried. Beetlejuice still looked every bit as angry as before, glowering at everyone present equally. No one seemed to have noticed her presence yet.

"…And that pretty much covers the active use of your powers." Juno was saying, her voice more animated than usual, her hand moving up and down wildly to accentuate her words. "And that's just the beginning, you sorry excuse for a poltergeist! Do you really want to hear the rest? You can still back out, you know."

Beetlejuice took a slow, deep breath in, flashed his wildest grin at no one at all, his green eyes practically glowing. "Nah. Nope. Just getting comfortable, you old bat. Keep going."

Juno stared at him for a lengthy moment, as if unwilling to believe his willingness to just sit there and take this. "The binding of your name," She said at last, a bit more slowly, "Has already been reinstated. That was a given. However, the girl, Lydia, will no longer be among those able to summon you by it. Even if you're banished." Lydia thought her heart would freeze inside her. Her family could send him away, and she couldn't call him back?

"But that's not fair!" She cried, making everyone there suddenly notice her, with more than a little surprise. "I'm his wife, goddamn it! How can I not be allowed to call him?"

The caseworker's lips thinned. "You _were_ his wife." She corrected, as flatly as possible. "Until death do you part… Doesn't anyone listen to the vows these days?" She threw her arms up in frustration, while something a lot colder than death filled Lydia's heart. Not his wife?

She looked down at his ring, still on her finger. No, she wouldn't accept that… "You're wrong." She whispered, quietly. "I'll always be his wife. I will."

This time, Juno didn't even bother dignifying her words with a response. "And further…" She paused, pointing at Lydia, and adding, "And now that you're here, you can hear this too. You will be confined to the Maitland house," Adam opened his mouth at this, only shutting it again at a sharp look from the old woman, daring him to interrupt her, "To the Maitland house, where you will only be visible to those well in the knowledge and acceptance of the existence of the dead."

And here she stopped again, looking at him pointedly, clearly expecting him to argue. Instead, his smile just grew, and his eyes flicked to Lydia. She held his gaze, for a long moment. He looked close to breaking, and also more determined than she'd ever seen. "You still see ghosts, Lyds?" He asked aloud, clearly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Lydia smiled, though it was the last thing she felt like doing. "Hell, yes." She whispered, going along with the joke. She wanted to go to him. She did. Her legs just wouldn't work right anymore.

And her husband… Her… _He_ shrugged, looked casual, and cast an almost pleasant glance back at Juno. "Still seeing no problems, bat." He assured her matter-of-factly. Then he waved at Lydia, gesturing for her to come over.

She suddenly found her strength, and crossed the distance to him. He pulled her down in to his lap, her legs about to give way anyway, and dropped a light kiss on her throat. "You okay, babes?" He murmured, for her alone. She couldn't come up with a good answer for that, so she just nodded, and tucked her head into his shoulder. If he could be strong for this, so could she.

By now, Juno had seemed to lose a great deal of her steam. For some reason, the sight of them together, looking as lovey-dovey as anything, seemed to bother her. She hissed softly, looking almost regretful. "It won't be a full binding," She offered suddenly, surprising everyone there, "Unlike the Maitland's, you'll be able to leave the house. Just never in corporeal form. Even the girl won't be able to see or touch you. Hear you?" And here she gestured carelessly with her hand, "Maybe. And of course, your powers in such a situation, will be even more limited."

And here she seemed to suddenly tire of the whole thing, her next words tumbling out in a clearly oft repeated speech. "These are the terms and conditions to your binding, they will not be altered until such time as your situation changes, so on and so forth… Do you, willing and knowingly, accept them as I have outlined for you, under threat of inhuman suffering?"

This last made Lydia tense in his lap, but Beetlejuice didn't seem the least bit fazed. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Now get the hell out of here, would you? I need some time to talk to the wife, get things situated."

Juno looked at him for about three breaths, if more than one of them there had needed to breathe, and at last shook her head. She didn't bother correcting him. Instead, she just said softly, "Hell if I ever thought I'd see the day." And in the next moment was gone.

Before Beetlejuice could say a word, Lydia had pulled from his grasp, on her feet again, staring off against her foster parents. "Promise me!" It was a cry, wavering in the middle, as they both looked at her in worry, as if she might be slightly mad. "Promise me you won't send him away! Promise me that if someone does, you'll call him back!"

For a long moment, they didn't seem to know how to answer this. In the end of course, it was Barbara who did. "Of course, honey." She whispered, rising, and taking the girl into her arms. "It's going to be all right, Lydia. I promise."

"Barb…" Adam warned softly, rising to his feet as well, "You shouldn't make promises you can't…"

"Adam Maitland!" The ghost woman spun on her husband with such fury, she left him briefly stunned. "Our daughter has just had the worst day of her life, _again_, and there's no way in hell I'm just going to let her suffer! I will call that, _thing_, back from _hell_ if I have to! Do you understand me?"

At this, her husband could only nod, his eyebrows knitted in worry. Somewhere behind, Beetlejuice chuckled. "Didn't know you had it in you, Babs… I'm touched."

Barbara ignored him, turning back to the girl in her arms. Lydia's eyes were wild, afraid, and desperate. "You tell us anything you need," She whispered, almost sternly, "Adam and I are here for you. We're not letting you go through this alone."

Then, a pause, and a sigh, as she drew back away. "Your mother's gone somewhere with Chuck and Delia. To talk about everything that's happened. God knows there will be more to talk about when they get home… If the two of you need some time alone, to figure things out, I suggest you take it now."

And here she paused again, running her fingers lightly through Lydia's hair, a thoughtful look on her face, just slightly pained. "I just called you our daughter, didn't I?" She murmured. "Out loud, for the whole world to hear. I'm sorry, Lydia…"

"Don't be." Some of the panic was leaving her gaze already. She still looked scared, but something in her had gotten stronger too over these past few months. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, smiled. "It's always how I've thought of you, Barb. It's never felt weird to me, having a couple extra parents. Just, good."

Then she drew away from Barbara's touch, and reached for her husband… Her _husband's_ hand. "Beej…" She whispered. He tucked his arm around her, looking vaguely amused. "Come on. I don't know how much time we have."

"All the time in the world, babes." He murmured, but followed her without protest anyway, as she led him up the stairs. "I'll make sure of that."

Barbara watched them go. Only once they were gone, with a little cry of pain, did she run into her husband's arms. And Adam? He held her. Because when all the rest of this living world spun on without them, they were all each other really had. And because, after all these years, he still loved her as much as he had, on the day he'd married her… And on the day they'd died.

--

They had a lot to discuss, he supposed. It wouldn't be easy though. He didn't think either one of them wanted to be the first to speak. But he should. She'd been through enough that day.

Yet he hesitated. There was sort of a silence between them, as she continued to gaze at him, something both warm and frightened in her eyes. Then, before he could question it, before he could convince himself again to speak, she'd crossed the distance between them, putting her arms all the way around, and clutching him like she'd never let go.

He expected her to try to apologize, and was already preparing to brush it away. No matter what she thought, what had happened back there wasn't her fault. There was no way he was letting her blame herself.

But instead, she lifted his face into his throat, and began kissing him, desperately, needingly. Again and again, her finger already fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, teasing at the skin beneath. Not drawing away, even in surprise, simply because he was cold. "Babes…" He whispered, unable to do more than put his arms tightly around her.

"I want to be with you, Beej." It was a throaty whisper, raw with emotion, as her fingers dug lightly at his skin. "Please Beej, just be with me, please…"

A low moan escaped his lips, and he began returning her caresses, dropping a thousand kisses lightly to the top of her head. "I want to be with you too, babes." He swore softly, suddenly meaning it like nothing before in his life. Wanted to know she wasn't disgusted, afraid, whatever. To know she was still his. "Come on…" He started drawing her over to the bed, only to have her stop him, laying splayed fingers against the coolness of his chest.

"You can do anything you want, Beej." She whispered, turning those dark, shining eyes up to him. "I just want to know you're still here… I know you won't hurt me."

He had to close his eyes for a moment, his head flooded with what he would have sworn was blood… Though that was impossible, wasn't it? Just turning herself over to him like that… God, there'd never been such a woman. "Babes," He whispered at last, a little shakily, "I just want you. But since you offered," And here, he banished both their clothes with a thought, and drew her forward again, "I want you _now_."

Lydia just murmured against his skin, something like _I love you_, and let him lift her into his arms, their bodies pressed, bare flesh to bare flesh. He kissed her, teasing at her throat, her breasts, with his mouth and touch, as she heated beneath him more and more, turning, twisting under his body. But always so silent… Well, not this time.

He was just determining that this time, he wasn't going to accept her silent response to his lovemaking, when someone knocked on the door, hard. Someone was saying they wanted to talk to Lydia, right then. He didn't even care who.

"Not now!" She yelled, sweeping relief across him. She made a careless gesture with her arm, before laying it around him, splaying her fingers across his back, and dragging her nails lightly over his skin. The next was more of a groan, as the knocking continued. "Just go away…" And then, to him alone, the words he'd never thought he'd hear. "Make them leave, Beetlejuice. Now. Please." There was no more knocking after this.

Lydia felt like she was drowning, not just in the feel and scent of him, but in something new that came from her husband, something that sparked and sizzled across her skin, reaching down deep inside her, and playing with something raw and vulnerable. She bit her lip, hard, as he continued to tease at her, until her mind was flooded in rich seas of reds and pinks, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. "God, just hurry up…" She whispered at last, her hands clinging to him so hard that the nails left semi-circles in his skin. "I can't stand much more!"

"Not this time, babes." He hissed into her ear, moving over her in a way like some hunting cat, shoulders rippling, as he fought against his own instincts to claim her tender depths. Always just so much of a touch. Never enough to let her finish. He was driving her crazy, and he knew it. "I wanna make you squeal, babes…" It was a growl, lusty and hungry, followed by a whisper, soft as thought. "I need to know you're still mine, babes. No matter what. I won't let anyone hear, I promise… Just scream for me?"

He was begging, and Lydia? Lydia couldn't take much more of this. A groan escaped her lips, as she swung a thigh up over his waist, followed by a whimper as he bit at the side of her throat, just so hard. "Come on, babes, squeal for me…" His voice, rich, husky, pure sex. He was holding off, she knew, to try to make it like it had never been. To give her no choice but to call out.

The next moan escaped her lips without thought, as she arched her body against his, confused, overwhelmed. It wasn't just him, it was _him_, the essence of him, it flowed across her skin like water, and pierced her at every turn. She thought she'd never felt something so good, or so terrifying. When she could finally take it no more, she cried out his name, pulling her hard against him.

A tender look crossed his face, as he considered the woman he loved for a moment, calling his name in a voice he'd never heard before. It had never sounded so good. "God, Lydia…" He hissed, finally surrendering to her.

It was him, as he slipped inside her, familiar and good, but different. Cool, rather than warm. She just grabbed him more tightly, doing her best to crush her smaller body into his. _Beetlejuice_… His name fell from her lips a dozen times, sometimes a cry, sometimes more like a prayer, as she felt herself engulfed by his energy, until it seemed like it would swallow her up forever. She'd be lost, in him, just a spark against a light she hadn't known could exist…

As she finally released against him, he groaned, bowing his head over her with relief. He'd been holding off as long as he could. A guttural moan escaped him, as his body tensed for one last effort. She heard, and thought it was beautiful. Then they just lay there, together, entwined among the sweaty sheets, arms and legs entangled.

They laid like this, his face buried in her hair, for what seemed like an eternity, before he realized she was crying. He lifted his head, and looked down at her, confused, worried. Had he hurt her? He went to brush his fingertips along her cheek, and she flinched, turning away. If his heart wasn't already stopped, he swore he would have died. "Babes," His own voice sounded hollow, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, but wouldn't look at him for a moment, and didn't seem to be able to speak. He'd never had a woman cry on him… He reached out to her again, and this time she let him draw her smaller form against his. Trembling. Crying. But not pulling away.

It felt as if she was broken in his arms, so limp, so fragile. She looked raw with emotion, even as she turned her body into his, burying her face into his chest. Still crying. Saying something, almost too softly to hear. _Don't leave me, Beej_…

Beetlejuice dropped a light kiss to her forehead, wondering what he'd done wrong. He'd used every trick he knew, and he knew a lot. He'd been as gentle as their first time. And still she looked absolutely shattered. "M' not going anywhere," He whispered into her hair, as he had before, "Promise."

But she just continued shaking, not lifting her eyes to him again. At last, he said the only thing he could think to say, not even knowing himself the reason why. "I'm sorry, Lyds." Just a breath into the crown of her hair. He didn't know the last time he'd apologized. He didn't even know what he was sorry for. He just wanted her to stop crying, and be all right again.

"No…" The word was barely audible, but to his surprise, she snuggled closer against him, shaking her head, as she clung to him. "Don't be sorry. I love you, Beej. I love you so much…" And then, just when he thought that things might be all right, she started crying again.

He still didn't understand, so he did the only thing he could. He held her, swearing over and over again into the darkness, that he'd never let her go… Held her until her tears exhausted her, and sleep finally offered relief.

--

There was never a slow day in the neitherworld. Many a dull day, but never a slow day. Juno hit Beetlejuice's latest paperwork with her stamp a few times, then went to filling in the needed missing data. She was already reflecting that she shouldn't have told him he could leave the house. Limitations be damned. The last thing she needed was to start going soft…

Hell. What was going on with that ghost? She shook her head, pausing over a line, before scribbling the necessary reply. A human girl had gone and tamed him… She never would have figured that. She'd offered him the damn loophole to keep him busy for a while, not because she thought he'd ever manage it. And on the off chance that he had, she never would have guessed that love would be involved.

She didn't give a damn what happened to Beetlejuice, but couldn't help feeling sorry for that poor girl. Even if she was an idiot.

The door swung open, without a knock, and Juno's head snapped up, a hot lashing ready on her tongue. "I'm not ready for the next appointment!" She snapped, waving them away. "I'm filling out that idiot's paperwork again!"

The ghost in question, spinning on the end of his noose, just held out another folder, rolling his eyes. Frowning, she took it, giving him a long glare. "Beetlejuice, already?" She muttered, when she saw the last name. "Damn, what has he managed to do now…?"

Her voice broke as she opened the folder, her face going momentarily slack. "Lydia Deetz, Juice?" She muttered aloud. No way that made sense… The girl wasn't even dead! Was she? Hell, if she'd committed suicide that fast… Never mind that, she wasn't even his wife anymore! Her eyes scanned the pages, quickly. Then again, more slowly. Her face gradually became very white.

She didn't sign a thing. She just closed the folder, without a word, and stared at nothing at all for a moment. When she realized the intern was still in her office, she rose to her feet, suddenly in a fury, screaming at him to leave. When she was alone again, she reached for a cigarette, her hand shaking as she tried to light it.

After a moment, she drew it free, unlit, and stared uselessly at nothing at all. Damn them. Damn them both. Her eyes closed, and her next words were barely a whisper, unintended for anyone to hear.

"Oh, hell…"

--

It felt, like drawing from shadows. Coming back to waking. Lydia opened her eyes, still tired, to find Beetlejuice asleep beside her, still holding her firmly in his arms. She watched him for a long, long moment, convincing herself that he wasn't going anywhere. She didn't know what was going to happen next…

She really didn't know what was going to happen next, did she? Sagging a little, Lydia turned her thoughts over the last few days, trying to come to some favorable conclusion. Beetlejuice was only going to want to be on a leash for so long, even for her. Sooner or later, it would start chaffing. She didn't want to think about what would happen then. She couldn't stand if he started resenting her.

But for now, there were more immediate concerns to worry about. Gently, slowly, Lydia extracted herself from his arms. For once, he didn't wake, surely too exhausted, like her, with everything that had happened earlier that day. She liked to think that at least part of that heavy sleep was her doing… And stifled a little laugh.

Her legs felt like loose bits of string as she tried to stand. He'd asked if he'd hurt her… He hadn't. She was just feeling too much, too deeply, for him to press so far past her defenses. Everything had collapsed, all her strength leaving her in an instant, when he'd made her so vulnerable in his arms. She'd just had nothing else to hold herself together. But even with Beetlejuice, who'd always pleased her to such depths… She just hadn't know it could be like that. She wasn't ready.

The robe slipped on around her like a whisper, the belt knotted by shaky fingers. _Think carefully, Lydia… _Where were her clothes? He'd just sort of, vanished them. But they had to be here somewhere. A careful inspection of the room turned up the various pieces of garment in unlikely places. His coat, for example, was balled up, half under her desk. Her bra was dangling from the curtain rod.

It was her jeans she was looking for though, and these had apparently made their way on top of the lampshade, knocking it from her nightstand. She bent down, fishing in the pocket for what she'd bought earlier that day, at the drug store.

A small snore made her jerk her head up, even as her fingers closed on the plastic wrapping. She'd discarded the box. Too noticeable. A small sheaf of instructions came free as well. That was fine.

Standing, she cast a long glance at her husband, who might no longer be her husband, but was still the man she loved. She wanted to sigh, to crawl back in bed next to him, to just… wait for morning. To use his strength to get her through what would come with it. Instead, she turned and left him, without a word.

Making her way to the bathroom, she thought about Delia, and the accusation she'd made. She remembered how her stomach had turned cold. How she'd wanted to defend herself… And couldn't. She closed the door behind her, locking it. Then she stood, her back pressed against the hard wood for upwards of a minute, before looking at the slip of paper in her hand. It seemed straightforward enough. A few drops, ten minutes, and she'd know.

What nothing in the instructions said, was just how long ten minutes was, when something like this was happening. She tried to distract herself. She thought of how glad she was that she hadn't lost the man she loved. She thought about Barb, and how good she'd been to her. She felt annoyed with Adam, for all the trouble he'd been stirring up, and then forgave him. She thought about her dad. God, she hoped someone had thought to call him.

And when she'd run out of things to think about, the ten minutes still weren't up. She set the plastic tube down, walked to the window, and opened it, gazing out. Her mouth was really dry by then, but she needed fresh air more than she needed a drink. She was feeling, suddenly, very weak. She thought she needed to sit down. She sat on the floor.

It might have been an eternity later, that she felt strong enough to stand again. Certainly it had been ten minutes. Getting to her feet, she kept her eyes closed as she reached for the plastic tube, and the strip of paper it grasped. She wouldn't open her eyes yet. She wouldn't. First she would think through the possibilities, and what they would mean…

But at the moment, she found that she couldn't think of a damn thing. Opening her eyes, she lifted the test, gaze trying, and failing, to focus. It didn't matter though. She didn't need to see detail, only color. And the paper was pink. Very pink.

She really was pregnant.

--


	8. Cards Laid Out

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone _could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

Mm... I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. And with how long it took to get it up. I'm feeling a little run down at the moment... It happens. Still, I think it turned out pretty well. Sure hope you enjoy it.

--

How the hell did she do this everyday? By the time school finally got out, Beetlejuice was about at the end of his rope, ready to juice anyone and everyone in his way… And there she was, acting like it was no big deal. Not that he hadn't caught her more than once, staring off at something only she could see. But then, the teacher hadn't called on her once all day, either. By the end of the day, he really didn't see the point of her going at all.

He'd kept up a running dialog to amuse himself, mimicking the teacher, knocking things to the floor, that sort of thing. By the time the school bell rang, he'd been about to set off the sprinklers… He was sure Lyds wouldn't mind.

Free of the confines of class, he'd expected her to cheer up immediately, he'd seen her do it before, but today her mouth seemed determined to remain set in a worried little frown. She'd glanced up in amusement from time to time, as he remarked snidely on this or that, but clearly something was bothering the girl. Truth be told, something was bothering him too. This was just his first day of the new leash law, and already he was starting to get chaffed.

After a while, he grew bored with trying to draw her into conversation, and just drifted along aimlessly, figuring that maybe tomorrow, he'd stay back at the house, and annoy the Maitland's. He just about bumped into her when she stopped, suddenly. In fact, part of him drifted clean through her… She shivered at this, and looked up with a small smile. "Cool." She said simply. He laughed.

Lifting her fingers, she twined them absently through his middle, making his gut lurch. He drew away after just a moment, and she laughed again. "Sure, you're in a good mood…" He muttered, trying not to smile himself. "Here I could just about kill for a smoke… That bitch better not say a damn word about me smoking in the house."

Lydia shrugged, almost absently, and started walking again. He cast a brief glance to the side, to see what had caught her attention. '_Deputy Dies of Heart Attack._' Yeah, he supposed that would do it. Front page news, apparently. He personally felt a margin of satisfaction… He'd been worried maybe he hadn't finished the job after all. Guess that meant he didn't even have to go with her to school anymore.

His wife stopped, groaning aloud, as the sight of her grandparents' car, still in the drive, brought home the fact that they still had that hurdle to face. She didn't slow for more than a second though, and he admired her for that. Took more than those two losers to scare his Lyds… "Beej?" She whispered under her breath, just the same, "Wanna run?"

Beetlejuice just grinned. "Home sweet homes, babes." After a moment, she nodded, and opened the door.

It felt damn good to be solid again, as he passed the threshold, snagging the girl around the waist before she knew what he was doing. She gasped, then snickered as he started kissing his way up and down her throat, fingers playing sneakily at the bare skin between shirt and skirt. She heated under his most casual caress, squirming in his grasp as she turned to face him. "Beej… That tickles!" She laughed, as if this weren't exactly the point.

"Dear?" Lydia froze in his grasp, turning slowly. _That _voice. She fought every instinct to turn and run. Behind her, Beetlejuice refused to let her go, just grinning away. Never one to avoid trouble. "Are you home? My word, I've been trying to talk to you for days now…"

Delia paused as she came into the room, and something fell across her face, very like fear. "What is that _thing_ doing here? I thought it was dead again!"

Olivia, who'd come in close behind the woman, had a decidedly more pointed reaction. She saw them standing there together, and a rather cruel look crossed her face. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" She yelled, as quickly as she could.

"Damn it!" Her husband roared, vanishing before she could do a thing about it.

Lydia spun on her heel, turning a look of pure hate on the woman. Olivia, her eyes widening fractionally, actually took a step back. "Call. Him. Back." She growled, advancing on her mother with the intention of shaking her until she did. "Now."

"Honey?" Barbara Maitland appeared at the top of the stairs, took in the sight below her, and knew instantly what had happened. A twitch of nausea rolled in her stomach, but she gritted her teeth against it, and said his name anyway. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

"Fucking bitch!" He reappeared, yelling. As Olivia opened her mouth again, he made a motion, like throwing something, and she was actually knocked backwards, a thick leather strap now stretched tightly between her jaws. "I liked you better as a suicidal little brat!"

Her mother scrabbled with the strap, which was buckled tightly around the back of her head, and under her chin, and didn't seem about to budge. Lydia took a slow, deep breath, only to have the name uttered again. "Beetlejuice…"

"No!" She turned on her grandmother with flashing eyes, and the next words died, unspoken in her throat. "No one is sending him away! Do you hear me? He is my husband, and he is staying right fucking here!" Delia parted her lips again, in an attempt to speak, but Lydia kept right on, advancing a step on her. "Right! Fucking! Here!" She yelled again.

Delia's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she turned to her step-daughter, as if for help. "Can't you control that girl?" She asked, in a ridiculous little squeak. The question itself of course, was even more ridiculous, considering that her mom couldn't manage more than a muffled grunt…

Behind her, Beetlejuice was ready to administer a few more gags, but suspected that it wouldn't be necessary. His wife had turned into some sort of demon when no one had been looking, and now apparently, they were more afraid of her, than him. He laughed, pretty sure he was the only one safe from that rage, at the moment.

Her whole body shaking as she faced off against the three woman, Lydia finally closed her eyes, and slumped a little, convinced that at the moment at least, no one was sending him away. She still said a word he was pretty sure he'd never heard from her before… Probably picked it up from him.

"Lydia…" Her grandmother finally squeaked, still looking shaken. "Why don't you want us to send him away? You'd be free of him…"

The laugh that rolled from his lover's lips was chilling, at best Even Beetlejuice shot her a concerned little glance. "Free?" She murmured, the word achingly syrupy. She was smiling at first, but as the silence stretched after this, the look of dark amusement slowly faded. And then she looked… what? He couldn't tell.

"Babes," He murmured, coming up behind her gently, his arms engulfing her waist, "Just forget them. We'll go somewhere we can be alone."

This seemed to snap Delia out of her daze. "You are not going anywhere that you can be alone with my granddaughter!" She snapped, eyes blazing with a look more like her stepdaughter's than she would ever know. "I know what you want with her, and I swear to god, you're not touching her!" When Beetlejuice just smirked at this, her face turned even more red. "You unholy bastard!" She cried, her voice rising.

"Oh hell, Delia," Lydia interrupted, rolling her eyes to the woman, "We've been married five months now. You really think he hasn't touched me?" This had the effect of making her grandmother's face grow quite grey, but she said no more after this. Lydia though, clearly wasn't done. "You wanna know what else?" A low, slightly unsteady laugh, "I _like_ it! So back off!"

Beetlejuice was laughing, as much for appearances as anything, but a little concerned about the girl. She'd been through so much, again, and he had the sense that something was getting ready to snap. So when she turned on him suddenly, a frighteningly wide grin across her face, he found the laughter dying in his throat. Instead he just watched her, warily, ready to be the brunt of her next lashing.

"And you…" She purred, giving a mad little giggle. "Hell, you have no idea, do you?" And as he stood there, half expecting her to hit him, she walked into his arms, locked hers around him tightly, and sighed, saying no more. After an endless moment, she seemed to relax against him, burying her face in the softness of his worn shirt. "God, it was supposed to be good news…" She whispered enigmatically. "I wanted it to be good news, Beej. And then you went and got killed, saving me."

"Good news, babes?" He ventured slowly, with the distinct feeling that something was about to jump up, and bite him in the ass. "You're sure are acting funny, for it being good news." No one there was trying to send him away anymore. Olivia wasn't even trying to get out of her harness. They all just stared at Lydia, waiting.

"Delia, have you seen the… OH GOD!" Charles fell backwards, clutching at his chest, eyes wider than she'd ever seen. "What is he still doing here? I thought you said he was dead!" Adam Maitland, who'd come in with him, was trying to calm him down. For a minute, everyone was distracted. Lydia laughed against his shoulder.

Slowly though, she stilled in his arms, and finally drew away, while everyone was yelling madly about this or that. She looked at them all, taking in the chaos, and her lips gave a little, wry twist. "I'm pregnant." She said softly, not even trying to be heard over the din. "It's his."

Somehow, despite the screaming and shouting, every person there heard those words, very clearly. It took some a few seconds longer than others for it to sink in. Beetlejuice's head twisted around twice before he managed to focus on her, but he was pretty sure he'd been the first one to hear. "Babes?" He rasped at last, a little hoarsely. "Say that again?"

Lydia laughed, that same mad little laugh that said she was about to fall apart, but she turned on him, still smiling, eyes glinting with emotion. "I'm pregnant." She said again, a little too sweetly. "And who the hell else's would it be?"

He stared at her, and saw immediately the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her. She'd just been widowed, and now found out she was pregnant. She wasn't even seventeen. And as much as anything, he could tell that she was terrified by what he might say next.

And despite this, he reacted without thinking about any of it, just grabbing her around the waist, and heaving her into the air with a shout of triumph. "My babes!" He yelled, swinging her around twice, before grabbing her like he'd never let go. "I still got it!" He cackled, kissing her repeatedly around the eyes, the mouth, the throat. "My babes…"

Lydia was laughing, with relief, with exhaustion, and stopped him long enough for a sound kiss on the mouth, before falling away, still giggling. "Hell, Beej… You're the best!" Beetlejuice went into a humming rendition of 'Having my baby,' sweeping her around the room with a mad grin plastered to his face.

Everyone else was continuing to stare, not one person having said a word. Lydia seemed to become aware of it first, and drew from his arms, when he would have held onto her forever. "Beej took that bullet for me," She informed everyone there, suddenly serious, her eyes flashing, "He saved me, _and_ our baby. So if any of you, and I don't give a damn which one, still don't like him… you can go to hell."

--

Lydia was lying on her bed, running her fingers slowly over her stomach, looking oddly content. Beetlejuice meanwhile, couldn't stop grinning. He'd never had a kid when he was alive… Hell if he knew how this was possible, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"How did this happen?" Lydia murmured suddenly, unconsciously echoing his thoughts.

Her husband chuckled, leaned over her with a little smirk, and waggled his eyebrows in amusement. "Well hell Lyds, if you've already forgotten, I'll be glad to give you a refresher course!" And without waiting for permission, he flipped her shirt up, and began kissing her stomach enthusiastically. "You see, we start out with something innocent, like this, to get you in the mood…"

Lydia couldn't help it, she squirmed and laughed. Her belly was ticklish, and he knew it. Before he could demonstrate any further, she caught him by the chin, bringing his mouth up soundly to hers. He didn't complain. It was as good a place to start as any…

The sound of angry voices suddenly interrupted their pleasant little reverie, as they grew dangerously close to her door. One voice in particular rose, her next words becoming very clear. "Well, she can't possibly _keep_ it!" Delia was yelling, not seeming to care who heard. "Olivia, it won't even be human!"

Feeling Lydia tighten under him, seeing her flash of pain, was about all of that he could take. "Hold on, babes," He murmured, drawing away from her, "I'll get back to you in a sec." And then he was gone. And then, while she was still processing this, Lydia heard her grandmother scream… albeit very briefly. And then Beetlejuice was back, still looking pissed.

When he would have reached for his pocket, Lydia caught his hand, gently. "No smoking around me anymore, Beej. Remember?" His cross look softened, and he surrendered the little battle with a sigh, falling on his back next to her. "So…" She broached, after a moment of silence, "What did you do to Grandma Delia?"

An irritated look crossed his face. "Crazy-glued her trap shut, and stuck her in the fucking model." He answered flatly. "Bitch is lucky I'm low on juice, or I would have sent her off somewhere in nowhere, with a satchel and a can of beans."

Lydia considered this. She was feeling about as sympathetic to her grandmother at the moment, as he was. "Uncommonly generous of you, Beej." She said at last. "I would have let her find her own beans."

While he was still snickering over this, there was a knock on the door, making them both tense. Beetlejuice started to get up, but Lydia sighed, stopping him. "I gotta face this sooner or later, lover." She murmured. Any objections he might have had, died at her use of the new pet name. _Lover_. He liked that.

Getting to her feet, which she reflected would get far more difficult later on, Lydia cracked the door open, to meet her mother's strained features. "If this is about Delia…" She began slowly.

"To hell with Delia." Her mother denied flatly, pushing the door open further. "She said almost the same thing when I was pregnant with you, and I only wish I could have made her shut the hell up that easily." She came in past her daughter, who was too stunned to stop her. Her next words were to Beetlejuice. "Go somewhere." She said simply, as if too tired at the moment to be afraid of him. "I need to talk to my daughter."

Beetlejuice's brow furrowed, cross, and he started to retort, only to fall silent at a glance from Lydia. "I do gotta talk to her, Beej." She agreed quietly, as if this much simply went without saying. "It might be easier if it was just the two of us." He still didn't look pleased. Lydia smiled, slightly. "You wanted a cigarette, right? Don't worry, if I need you, I'll make fucking sure you hear me."

His frown became a scowl, but in the next instant he was gone. And unless she was losing her touch, he actually was. She turned back to her mother, forcing a small smile. "You know I'm not giving her up, right?" She asked softly.

Her mother's lips twisted. "Her?" She echoed softly. Then, before Lydia could think of an answer to this, her mother was pulling her into a hug, surprising anything she could have said, right out of her. She couldn't remember the last time her mother had actually hugged her. She was sure she'd been a little kid. "Lydia Deetz," She whispered aloud, pulling her daughter against her, hard, "I love you so much, and no matter what else has happened, I never regretted getting pregnant. I don't want you to either."

Lydia found her eyes tearing up, but she just laughed, squeezing her mother back. "I figured you were going to get all weird on me…" She teased, trying not to sniffle. But then, a moment later, her voice dropped, just a little. "So you're not mad at me?" She whispered, still unable to shake the feeling that she'd somehow done something wrong.

A sigh. "Lydia." Her mother pushed her back, and considered her with deeply sad eyes, and a small smile. "You're more than two years younger than I was. This is going to be hard as hell on you." A pause, a clear hesitation, before she added softly, "But for whatever reason you do, you love him. Your father and I…"

"I know." It was said very softly. She still didn't like thinking of it.

Her mother's fingers ran through her hair, and her lips were pressed into a tight line. "I'm not mad." She said at last, and there was no lie to the words. "God, it's not like you could have known this would happen. But Lydia…" And again, a pause, before gently, "I'm going to tell you what Barbara told me, okay? You're _not_ in this alone. We'll figure this out together."

A hiss escaped Lydia's teeth, and she brought her head up, slowly. "Does that mean I can stay, mom?" She whispered, eyes pleading.

"Honey…" Olivia's voice sounded pained. "I would never make you leave. You, and that… _husband_ of yours… Are welcome to stay as long as you like." She smiled, looking strong, gentle, but distant, as if she just didn't know how to be otherwise.

"Mom," Lydia shook her head, not sure how to say the rest. "I want to stay forever. I can't think of not living with you guys. I want, my _baby_, to have all of you, like I did." She sat back a little, her gaze growing serious. "I'll get a job mom, I'll support us myself…"

"Like hell you will." Muttered a familiar voice. At some point over the recent conversation, Beetlejuice had reappeared, and was watching them both uneasily. It seemed to bother him that they were getting along. But his next words betrayed none of that. "I got enough cash stashed away, I can take care of both of you. But why the hell would you want to stay here?"

Lydia's eyebrows drew up a little, and she smiled. "Like I said. I want to stay for the baby. And for myself. I'd be lost without everybody… And Beej," Her voice dropped, just a little. "Where else would I go? This is the only place I can be with you, remember?"

Her husband made a little sound with his tongue, sounding annoyed. After a moment, his eyes flicked in Olivia's direction. For a long moment, the silence stretched between them, before, almost in a growl, he prompted, "And you got no problem with this, huh Liv?"

Olivia shrugged, slowly, her face oddly calm. "To be perfectly honest Bee-" He made a sharp sound, and she relented, "Well, you. I can't stand you. I'll never like you. I'd feed you to another sandworm in a second, if it was up to me. But," And here her voice dropped, becoming almost human, "It's not up to me anymore. It's up to Lydia. And I think she's going to need you."

Beetlejuice stared at her, distrustfully. "And bygone's are bygone's, that it, Liv? Bullshit." In reply, Olivia just smirked. They were both over a barrel here, and knew it. Finally he grunted, and turned his eyes away. "Yeah, whatever…" He muttered, grudgingly accepting the small truce.

With this, Olivia seemed to decide that enough had been said, and stood with what was quite possibly the most genuine smile that Lydia had ever seen on her mother's face. "I'll see that dad starts packing. He and Delia can take a nice, long ride, to anywhere but here… And I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to see her again, until right before she walks out the door. If not right after."

Beetlejuice watched her go, eyes narrowed. First Babs, now Liv? Acting like things were just going to be like nothing had happened… And how the hell was he going to argue with it? Shoving his hands in his pockets, he paced to the window, and glared out angrily.

His anger didn't last long though, before he felt _her _come up behind him, slipping her hands around his waist, and leaning in to his shoulder. "And you thought I had a weird family," She whispered, nuzzling his neck, "Our kid's gonna be nuts."

It was enough to make even Beetlejuice smile.

--


	9. Loopholes

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone _could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

Bridged with the cartoonverse just a little more... Hopefully in a good way. And this is getting close to the end, people. Not sure myself how much more.

--

He felt like he was in a goddamn cage… The irony of course, being that he wasn't. He could leave anytime he liked. But where the hell would he go? He drummed his fingers along the windowpane with a frown, glaring out at nothing. He didn't feel like watching TV. He sure as hell didn't feel like socializing. And Lydia had only been gone, what, two hours now?

Muttering a few choice obscenities under his breath, he wondered idly if he was going to have to get a hobby. It felt like he was back on his first mandatory haunting gig… Only of course, back then, he only had a small clue what he was missing. The faintest beginning of his powers. And only a hint of the itch to get back in the real world that he had now. Hell, the neitherworld was better than this…

"Drinking." He muttered suddenly, to himself. "Drinking's going to be my hobby. And smoking. Hell, I wonder if anyone here knows how to play poker?" He turned, and considered the room behind him. Olivia was at work. Babs and Adam were in the attic. The place was, excuse the term, dead.

"I'm going to fucking kill somebody." He growled, turning back around, and drifting through the wall, into the great outside he couldn't touch. Instantly he was vapor. Less than vapor. He wasn't even a frigging shadow. Couldn't feel the sun, the wind, nothing. He didn't know which was worse, being in there, or being out here.

Either one was a good sight better than that waiting room, though.

"Big bad Beej," He sulked, in a voice no one but Lydia could seem to hear anyway, "Who the hell am I supposed to scare like this? Ladybugs?" It itched at him. Like crazy. If he wasn't so stubborn to stay with the girl, he'd say the hell with it, and take the old bat at her terms. There had to be another way out…

His mind had turned this over, several times, over the past few days. How many again? Probably not more than five. Monday again, right? Anyway. Over and over, he tried to figure it out. He needed another loophole. As far as he knew though, he'd already exhausted his options. That marriage thing had been his last bid for freedom. Kind of a wild card. Surprised him as much as anyone, when it worked.

"Next plan then." He stopped where he was, and looked straight up. The sun didn't even blind him. There was no way he was living out the girl's lifespan sharing a house with miss run at the altar, and the Maitland yaps. Killing her wouldn't be an option even if she wasn't pregnant… He'd died to keep her alive. And hell if he could even think about hurting her anyway.

So plan… What the hell number was he on, anyway? Didn't matter. There had to be a way around this. Whistling under his breath, he circled the house a couple times, gazing up at the side. Each time, when he came to Lydia's window, he couldn't see a damn thing past the glass.

The third time, it made him curious enough to drift up, and peer into the window. Hell, the curtains weren't even closed! What was the deal? He could see fine, if he got close. But it was a bright sunny day… And it all seemed to stop, just short of her room.

His brow furrowed, wondering if this was important. Lyds had been a step more out of the norm than usual, but he'd just put that off to the ghostly bundle of joy she was carrying. Was that it? He wondered in an offhand way where that would lead, before it was done. Girl was already pale as death…

_Beetlejuice!_ A shiver traced his spine, as somewhere, someone said his name. A familiar voice. One he sure as hell wasn't in the mood to deal with, at the moment. It was repeated, and he felt the first tug towards the caller, yanking somewhere behind his gut. He rolled his eyes as she called a third time, before vanishing completely…

…And reappearing in Juno's office. He set his expression into his usual piss-the-woman-off smirk, but it faltered briefly when he got a good look at her. She looked like hell. Like even she had gotten less sleep than usual.

She was staring down at a rather large collection of folders in front of her, not yet opening a single one, seemingly unmindful of his presence. Her next words though, denied it. "Beetlejuice," She said slowly, for once without the acrid clouds of smoke that normally accompanied her words, "Do you have any idea what you've gone and done this time?"

Beetlejuice snorted, already annoyed. "I been on my best behavior, you old bat. Whether I like it or not. What's your problem with me now?"

"What's my problem?" She flicked her eyes up to his, deadpan. Deep circles marked the skin around each. She waved before her, a brief, frustrated gesture. "Do you know whose folders these are, you miserable ectoplasmic mistake?"

He eyed them thoughtfully for a moment. "Mine?" He guessed at last. Why the hell else would she be calling him there? No telling what had finally caught up with him…

"Yours?" The woman gave a short little laugh, as if he were truly an idiot. "No, you moron. These folders belong to Lydia Deetz. Your wife." Beetlejuice's eyebrows flew together. For the moment, he didn't take note of the fact that she'd called the girl his wife. "File after file after file… They just keep goddamn pouring in!"

A tug of fear grabbed at his chest. "She dead?" He whispered, his voice hollow.

Juno's eyes flicked up to him. "It would be a hell of a lot easier if she were just dead… No, the little idiot's fine. Alive and kicking. And causing me more trouble, with your help, than even you ever managed alone! These?" She flicked her hand over the pile. "Tip of the iceberg. I've already had five piles this size carted away." Said pile was nearly somewhere close to the top of her head. "And I guarantee you this won't be the last of it!"

Suddenly getting the joke, Beetlejuice started laughing. "This is about the kid, isn't it?" He snickered, proud of himself for causing so much trouble, without trying. Juno looked at him blankly. "You know, bun in the oven, special delivery…" Still the absolute lack of comprehension. Beetlejuice's smile faded. "Lydia's pregnancy?" He prompted at last, getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Juno's face turned an interesting shade of mauve. "Pregnancy!" She roared, a remarkably large sound coming from her little frame. "Who the hell said anything about a pregnancy?" Beetlejuice's grin was restored, though he wasn't really feeling it as much anymore. If this wasn't why she'd called him about Lyds, then what the hell was going on?

Before he could press this, Juno was out of her seat, flinging the door open, and screeching into the world beyond her office. "You goddamn useless maggot-infested sorry excuses for record-keepers!" Her voice continued to build, until it obscured every other sound in the offices. "Why the hell didn't I know that Lydia Deetz was pregnant?"

And then, as if this was only now occurring to her, she spun on Beetlejuice with a truly mad gleam to her eye. "I swear if you're jerking with me…" The words died as, hastily, a folder was shoved into her hand, and the assistant ran like crazy to get out of sight before she could recognize him.

Flipping it open, Juno scanned the first page, then closed her eyes, and for a very long moment, just stood there. "Well, doesn't that fucking take the cake?" She muttered at last, drawing back into the room, and closing the door. "You got a living girl pregnant. And not just any living girl. _Lydia Deetz_."

She said that like it meant something. He opened his mouth to ask, when she suddenly burst out laughing. "This?" She gestured vaguely with the folder in her hand, then threw it across the room. "This is shit. Nothing. No one cares." He scowled, but before he could retort, she suddenly grew serious again, and looked at him like she'd never wanted to kill him, again, more. "You've got no idea what you've done, do you?"

One thing that could be said about Beetlejuice, he didn't like being kept in the dark. Keeping people in the dark, sure, that was fun. Just not the other way around. "Out with it!" He snarled, knowing that he was letting her see how she was getting to him, and for once, not caring. "What the hell do you have to do with Lyds?"

It was a victory, a small victory, but by her smile, it was enough. The smile didn't last long though. "That book your wife was reading… Dark auras. Remember it?" Without giving pause for answer, she went on, growing more pissed by the moment, "Well, you sure as hell should. It was taken from my personal library almost two hundred years ago… Needless to say, you were involved."

That put him back on familiar territory. He didn't remember it, but it sounded like just the sort of thing he'd have done. Nick one of Juno's personal books, send it out to the mortal world for a while… Good clean fun. "So what's the big deal about it? Doesn't say nothing that the handbook doesn't say…"

Juno took a deep breath. "On the contrary, it says a good deal that the handbook doesn't say. And all those copies of the handbook were turned in to be destroyed, anyway." She paused, narrowing her eyes. "You did turn your copy in, when the recall was made, didn't you?"

"What?" Beetlejuice pretended he'd been distracted, then offered a toothy grin, and waved it away. "Yeah, sure. I'm sure I did. Centuries ago." Actually he was pretty sure it was still in one of his pockets… "So what's the big deal anyway? It's not like you ever went to any trouble to keep secrets from her before."

A small frown. "Lydia Deetz sees ghosts. Well. Without some traumatic incident that allows her to do so. Has it ever occurred to that small mind of yours to wonder why?"

Beetlejuice thought this over, but only very briefly. "Nope, not really." He answered honestly. "I mean, come on, it's rare, but I've come across it dozens of time. Hell, her mother can do it." He flicked his hand in dismissal. "Maybe it runs in her genes, I don't know."

"As a matter-of-fact, it does." Juno finally seemed to have settled into just which version of pissed off she was choosing for this particular meeting, folding her hands, and glowering at him over them. "From her mother's, mother's, mother's… Hell, all the way back. And no, it's not that rare. Not as rare as some things I've seen, anyway.

Here she paused, looking for something to do with her hand, which for once wasn't holding a cigarette. Then she continued, still staring at it, as if finding the lack of its usual companion odd. "A few centuries ago, shortly after you yourself died, someone got it into their head to… experiment, with these gifted individuals."

"Things got ugly for a while." Pause. "Very ugly. Eventually, the experiments were put down, and most of their findings, destroyed. With far fewer descendants than there had once been. Father to son, mother to daughter." She waved absently. "It was a paperwork nightmare, and a hell of a lot of souls were exorcised. Tracks were covered, business went on as usual."

Beetlejuice considered this. "So you're saying something was done to Lydia's great-whatever?" He demanded at last.

His caseworker gave him a long, impatient look. "No, you idiot. I'm saying nothing was done to her. That's why Lydia even exists today." A small wave. "The experiments were, to a one, failures. And typically fatal ones."

"Basically Beetlejuice, and I don't know why I'm telling you this, except that there's not much point left in not telling you… The experiments were attempts to take living people, always these gifted, and bring them far enough into the world of the dead, without killing them, to make them…"

And here she seemed to be searching for the right word, "Hell, to make them sentient, living portals, between the worlds of death and living." She pointed at him with a frown. "The darkening of their aura, which can only be seen by others such as themselves, or ghosts, was proof that it was working."

"And… it never worked." He prompted, still not seeing how they were getting anywhere. Then he reconsidered, and a slow smile crossed his face. "Wait-a-minute…" His eyes flicked to the stack of paperwork, and something truly gleeful lit in their depths. "You're not saying it never worked, are you?"

Juno flicked this away, dismissively. "Don't be an idiot. It never worked. Fact is, it _can't_ work, it's been proven many times. However, some fool always has to come along, thinking he knows better than anyone else… Regardless, that's not the point. Lydia Deetz is still alive… However, she's crossed a line. Gone as far as anyone's ever managed to get one like her." A brief pause. "And no, that doesn't make her strong enough to pull you across with her, so get that idea out of your head right now."

He wasn't ready to put it out of his head just yet. But for the sake of not getting more pissed off than he was, he looked at the woman, and growled, "So what is the point, exactly?"

"Death, Beetlejuice!" Juno snapped, as if this should be obvious. "Until death do you part… Do we have to go through this again? It only applies if one is living, and the other is dead… Now what happens when both are living, or both are dead? Simple enough. Then enter," A vague wave of her hand, "Your wife. One Lydia Deetz. Still alive, but in a way that stymies my best attempts at paperwork, also dead. I can't write my way around it!"

Once again, Beetlejuice turned this over in his mind. He had a feeling that this time, he'd like where this was going. "So… She's dead, making us still married, but also alive, making…" A crazy grin suddenly lit up his face, "Making the contract valid? So what you're really saying, you old biddy…?"

Juno scowled, looking properly pissed. "Yes, Beetlejuice," She muttered, pulling a paper free, and holding her stamp at ready above it, "You've found another damn loophole!" And down it came.

And Beetlejuice was free.

--

Lydia felt like school was somewhat a two dimensional thing, but for once, was determined to pay attention, to do her work, and maybe even pull up the grades that had been flagging the past few months. Her hand went up when the teacher called on someone, not that she ever called on her. She took notes. And for once, she was grateful that Beetlejuice wasn't there to stir up trouble.

But it was a long day, and she was grateful when it was over. She lingered at her locker for a little while though, going over what she'd carry home, what she wouldn't. She didn't have much homework, but she wanted to go back over the stuff she'd been missing. Idly, she wondered if her husband, former husband, would be much help in history.

The thought made her falter, and she bit her lip, closing the locker slowly. She'd been doing her best not to think of him all day. He'd been, increasingly edgy. It was like she could almost see him slipping away. Her eyes closed. _Beej… I'd do anything to keep you._ Her hand rested over her middle, briefly, and she sighed. She wondered if she could possibly be enough to satisfy him, even with a kid between them, when he'd been denied the world, because of her.

"Miss Deetz?" Lydia turned, in mild surprise, to see Miss Shannon. The teacher looked uncomfortable. She often did, addressing the goth girl these days. "I was relieved to see you paying attention in class. The way things had been going, I fully expected you to drop out soon. I take it this is no longer the case?"

Lydia considered the woman. She looked, old. Lydia had never noticed that before. She'd thought of her as a hard-ass, but now she looked, somehow, easily broken. And goodness only knew why she gave a damn about someone like her, who'd never given her anything but trouble… "I guess I found a reason to apply myself." She said at last, feeling her first pang of sympathy for the woman. "I dunno. Who knows if it'll last."

"I hope it does." The earnestness of her teacher's words caught her off guard again. "You are a truly gifted and talented young woman, Miss Deetz. I would hate to see you throw that away." Then, as if the conversation were simply over, she walked past her, and continued on her way, without a backward glance.

Huh. Lydia slipped her book bag over her shoulders, and considered the girls around her, off on their way to their normal teenage lives. Of course, who knew what was normal, anymore? She shook her head, pressing her lips together, and turned on her way. Looking forward to seeing Beetlejuice. Fussing with Barbara over baby names. Watching Adam whittle away with that little smile on his face, so filled with excitement… If her mother had accepted it, the Maitland's made it seem, good.

Chuckling, she left the school with a little bounce in her step… Looking positively perky, if the truth were told. She wondered how long that would last. Normal pregnancies were rarely easy. Being pregnant with a half ghost kid? Probably not boring.

The day was beautiful. She tipped her face up to the sun, lidding her eyes against its light, and smiled. She'd never admit how much she loved the light. How much she enjoyed sunny days, and brilliant blue skies. But as long as no one was around to see, then no one would know.

"Lydia! Wait up!" Pausing in surprise, Lydia turned to see two semi-familiar girls, probably from another grade. One tall and lanky, all joints and skinny limbs, with a smile like the sunrise. The other, a full head and a half shorter, bushy red hair, and oversized glasses. She looked like a pixie. She was also hiding behind her books, letting the other girl speak. "You're Lydia, right?"

"Do I, know you?" Despite herself, Lydia was smiling. Something about the bigger girl's grin was just contagious. "Why are you even talking to me? Don't you hear what people say about me?"

"Yeah!" The big girl was just as enthusiastic about this, laughing. "They say you're married, you're a witch or something… You tried to fly once, and you're totally creepy!" There was nothing that could be taken the least bit offensively, the way she said this. "We've been working up the nerve to talk to you for months now! We think you're the coolest!"

"What?" Lydia stared at her, dumbstruck. Someone thought she was cool? Where the hell did that come from?

"Totally cool…" The petite redhead echoed, trying to disappear even more behind her stack of books. "I'm Prudence, and… This is Bertha. We're best friends. Actually, we're each other's only friends." A pause, and then, in an even smaller voice, "People think we're weird too."

"So…" Bertha was now bright red, but still laughing away nervously. "Do you wanna like, hang out sometime? I mean, I know we're lower classmen, but we're really not as dorky as everyone says, I promise!"

Prudence cleared her throat, murmuring something in a tiny voice, like, _I might be_…

Amused, dumbfounded, Lydia shook her head. She didn't realize what this must look like until the two girl's faces fell, and hurriedly denied it. "Oh no, I mean, yes, that sounds like fun! But I've really got to get home… Beej has to be going out of his mind by now, or else driving everyone else out of theirs!"

"Beej? Is that your husband?" But the words, said by the girl called Bertha, were overshadowed by a low, familiar chuckle.

Lydia spun in surprise to see Beetlejuice, standing there, _standing, _at the end of the sidewalk, watching the three with glinting eyes. "Now would I do that, babes?" He drawled, before opening his arms, clearly expecting her to run into them. "You'll never believe the day I had, honey." He added aloud, when she just stood there, frozen, "Guess what? Turns out I get to stay a little longer after all."

A cry escaped from her lips, and Lydia dropped her backpack somewhere on the run into his arms. "Beej!" She was crying without tears, huge sobbing sounds rolling from her chest, as she kissed him over and over again. "Really? You swear it?"

"Babes," He struggled back a little, just far enough to give her his most devilish grin, "Now, would I lie to you?" She laughed, she couldn't help it, because chances were that he would... Just not about this. He cast a glance over her shoulder at this point, at the two girls staring in awe, and giggling madly. "So what's with the peanut gallery, babes? Friends of yours?"

"Yes!" She said it loudly, enjoying the word to no end, as she drew away from him. "This is Prudence, and that's Bertha. Guys," She gestured vaguely at Beetlejuice, trying not to giggle herself, "This is Beej, my husband."

Beetlejuice chuckled. "Hey, hi, how ya doing?" Then, giving them no further consideration, he grabbed Lydia, swept her into his embrace again, and kissed her, no desperately innocent kiss, this. He swept her down until her hair dangled inches above the grass, and she went limp in his arms, enjoying his lusty hello thoroughly.

When he finally broke it, she was grinning at him to no end, still unable to believe she would really get to keep him. She'd have to get the details from him later… But for now? "Beej, you're an ass." She whispered sweetly.

Again, as always, he answered with a laugh, pinching her butt in full public view, and winking at her. "That's just your way of saying you love it, babes…" And forget the stares, forget the whispers… Those didn't mean a thing to her anymore. The fact was, she knew damn well that Beetlejuice was right.

She did love it.

--

--

--

I know that seems kinda final, but there's still a couple loose ends...


	10. Preparations Made

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone _could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

Sigh. I am slowing down so much on these updates. But, heck, still didn't do too bad on quality... I hope.

--

"Where's Beetlejuice?" Lydia blinked, lifting her head with a smile as Barbara entered the new nursery. "He should be helping you do this… Especially since he could do it in less than half the time."

Lydia grinned, casting a small glance to the side, where Prudence and Bertha were struggling with a spider print wallpaper, and beetle trim. Paint covered her own face, and her hair was sticking up in every direction, in various shades of sickly green. "I'm going to go get a glass of water, guys. You want anything to drink?"

"Water, please!" Bertha grinned, pausing from what looked like an ornamental spider web, carelessly clinging to every finger. Prudence echoed her, in her own much smaller voice, not looking up from the book of runes that Lydia had dug up, several months before.

Following Barbara from the new room, Lydia waited until her friends were out of earshot to answer her unseen friend. "Well, Pru and Bertha wanted to help with the nursery, as soon as they found out. They made me promise. And Beetlejuice…" She made a small face. "Beetlejuice is probably out looking at houses again. He keeps telling me we can buy any place I want, he doesn't care which one." She didn't add why.

"But," Barbara looked puzzled, "He just paid to have the new addition put on the house, for the baby. Why do that, if you're just going to move?"

Lydia grinned, a slow, fiendish sort of grin. "Because even though he only listens to half of what I tell him, I'm pretty sure he's figured out that I'm not going anywhere, and neither is our baby. He just doesn't want to admit it." She shrugged. "Besides, as much as he hates to admit it, I'm sure he's starting to like it here."

"I doubt that…" A crash from somewhere upstairs, followed by Beetlejuice's distinctive laughter, made a small frown flit across her lips. "Although he does seem to enjoy demolishing Adam's old firehouse, to make way for the new highway." Another, massive crash, shook the house. "I wish he wouldn't use dynamite though."

Snickering, Lydia poured the three glasses, downing hers as she allowed herself a brief break from decorating. At least now she knew where he was. As she stood there though, looking at Barbara's worried expression, a new thought occurred to her though. "You know," She prompted slowly, "I never did ask you and Adam what you think about us staying here. I just always assumed…"

Barbara broke her off, giving her a stern look. "You assumed right." She said simply, taking Lydia's glass, and refilling it. "You're family, Lydia Deetz, and neither Adam or I will have you going anywhere else to raise the new baby."

A soft sigh escaped her lips, just before she swore that someone, somewhere, yelled _timber!_ And the house shook one final time. Before she could answer, her husband appeared in the doorway, smoke literally rolling off his body, covered in various degrees of ash and fire damage. "Well, that's taken care of…" He muttered, looking amused. "Looks like I can still bring down the house, huh babes?"

Making a noncommittal sound under her breath, she flashed him a smile anyway, wondering if he was starting to act just a little bit tame. Demolishing model houses, rather than the real thing… "How do you acquire such a knack for destruction, Beej?" She teased him, bumping hips with him as she walked past.

Beetlejuice just chuckled. "Practiced on the real one less than an hour ago…" He murmured, immediately looking innocent when she turned back around, sharply. "What? I didn't say nothing. You're hearing things, Lyds." He brushed past her, going to the sink as well. "Good to see you, Babs." He added absently, otherwise ignoring her.

"I guess they were going to destroy it anyway…" Lydia mused, still giving him a long look. "Hey Beej?" Her tone changed, as she let him win this one without complaint, "Why don't you change, and help us with the baby's room?"

Her husband made a face. "But those friends of yours are so… cheerful!" He looked disgusted. "And I don't want that rubbing off on you either! Perky, smiling little…" He made a little prancing motion with his feet. "Next thing I know, you're going to start wearing pink!" His dark eyes were accusing.

"I'm not going to start wearing pink." Lydia denied patiently. "But your baby's going to end up sleeping in a pink crib if you don't help, because Bertha already has one picked out." He scowled, narrowing his eyes at her. She just smiled back. "Don't think I won't do it, Beetlejuice…"

"You're bluffing." He denied gruffly. The battle of wills stretched between them for several seconds after this. While Lydia continued to smile, Beetlejuice started to look nervous. "You'd do it, wouldn't you?" He demanded suddenly, sulking. "Scar the kid for life, just to prove a point… FINE! I'll help decorate." A pause, and a slightly evil glint played at his eyes. "Course, can't help it if your new friends get a little traumatized in the process…"

He strode from the room, cackling, as Lydia ran after him, turning red.

"And apparently, this is going to be what passes for normal, from now on." Barb murmured, her lips curving in a small smile. She'd never seen Lydia so happy. With friends, no less. Madly in love with the strangest the dead had to offer. And a baby…

Well, the baby was going to make things even more interesting. Lydia wasn't showing much yet, but she swore the baby was already kicking. In fact, every time it did, she kicked Beetlejuice in the shin, saying he should feel it too. Barbara was actually starting to feel sorry for him… Well, maybe not.

She turned at the sound of a familiar grumbling, to see her husband standing in the doorway, wiping soot off his glasses. He looked like he'd been caught in the middle of an explosion as well. "Anything left of the model?" She asked gently, coming over to rest in his arms.

"The model, yes." Adam assured her, looking annoyed. "However, a large part of our roof is now missing…" A loud squeal made them both tense, but it was quickly followed by laughter, and they slowly relaxed again. "Those friends of Lydia's actually like him." He muttered, shaking his head incredulously. "Is it a generational thing, or…" He looked at Barbara for help.

She shrugged, doing her best not to laugh herself. "I think it's a Lydia thing, Adam." She denied, planting a small kiss on the corner of his chin, before drawing away. "I just wish it hadn't taken her so long to find more friends. Even if one of them is Beetlejuice."

Adam smiled, but as his wife turned away to start making dinner, he caught her gently by the arm, meeting her gaze. "We're doing it again, Barb." He warned softly, without much heart. "Getting involved in living affairs… Trying to make our family out of a world that doesn't belong to us." A small pause. "Can we really go through with this again?"

His wife looked at him tenderly, wiping the hair from his forehead with light fingertips. "Adam Maitland," She murmured, her lips curved warmly, "Do you intend me to believe for one instant that you're not going to love this baby just as much as we loved Lydia? As much as we still love her, and her mother?"

Hesitating before answering, Adam finally shook his head, still looking dubious. "No, but…"

"And when the baby wakes up crying, are you telling me you won't go through walls to hold her, before Lydia can even wake up?" She continued, pressing her fingertips into his chest, and making him surrender backwards, in slow strides. She was still smiling. "That you won't tell her stories every night, and dance with her around in midair, the way you did with her mother?"

"No, but…" And here he paused, looking at his wife sharply. "Her?" He echoed softly. "Did you just say, 'her'?" Barbara nodded, laughing, and Adam promptly forgot any objections he'd been about to make, swinging her up into the air with a laugh. "Another little girl!" He crowed, beaming ridiculously. "Barb, another little girl!"

Barbara laughed. Yes, they were going to do it again… And she wouldn't have it any other way.

--

"No!" Beetlejuice growled, looking suspicious. "You're just going to kick me again!"

Lydia observed her husband, from several feet above him, with a twisted little smile. "I am not going to kick you again, Beetlejuice. Now put me down, and come feel your baby moving."

He regarded her with a long, cold stare, before his eyes softened marginally, and flicked to her middle, where her arm was crossed over the barely visible bulge. Truth was, he wanted to feel the baby kick. His wife however, kicked like she practiced at it. Which she did. On him. "This is a trick." He denied, wavering, and well aware of it. "The baby always stops kicking before I can feel it, and then you kick me."

"Like I can kick that hard!" She scoffed, apparently with no idea of the damage those little feet could do. He shuffled, certain he felt bruises, though of course they would have healed by now anyway. At last she sighed, a little surrender in her eyes. "Fine, Beej. I won't kick you anymore. I promise. I didn't know it bugged you so much… I was just having fun."

"Fun, she calls it…" He muttered, twisting his fingers, and lowering her to the ground. "I swear Lyds, you have much more fun with me, you're going to break something."

"Over here." She moved towards him, taking his hand in her own. "Just to the side." His fingers lay against the soft fabric, for one heartbeat, two… Nothing. He started to frown, disappointed… And suddenly the skin under his touch jumped, hard.

Beetlejuice's eyebrows flew up. "My kid did that?" He grunted, impressed. "Must have been two inches out of the skin."

"Which is why I keep kicking you." She agreed, frowning a little. "Your daughter is rearranging my insides with those dangerous little toes." Then she grabbed him by the tie, and added sweetly, "You know she has to take after you. And if she kicks her way right out of my stomach, the last thing I'm doing is taking you with me."

Laughing, Beetlejuice's fingers flew across her abdomen, waiting for another kick. _There_. "Hell, babes. She does that, I'm dead again anyway." Then, grasping her by the wrist, he pulled her in for a kiss, before murmuring, "But I swear, she's definitely grounded if she does."

Lydia shrugged, smiling under his lips. When he broke the kiss, she ducked her head into his broad shoulder, and took a deep breath of the smell of him. It still drove her crazy. "Have you been thinking about a name?" She asked suddenly, her voice muffled by the heavy fabric.

Beetlejuice cocked his head, glancing down at her. "Would have figured you and Babs would pick one out." He noted, a bit puzzled. "Seems like you ain't been talking about anything else for months now."

"Hmm." She drew back, slowly. "Honestly, I've been thinking a lot about Linda. It was my grandmother's name." He opened his mouth, about to question it, then made a face. Apparently remembering that Delia wasn't her real grandmother. "You know, Linda, Olivia, Lydia, then back again."

Her husband frowned. "Going back ain't no way to go forward, Lyds." He pointed out. Then, after a moment's thought, he prompted, "What about Lynn?" His wife looked up at him, curious. "You know, goes the same path, kind of short for Linda… But sort of something of her own."

Lydia's lips pursed in a small moue. "Lynn…" She repeated softly, testing it out. "Lynn, what?"

A slow smile broke across his face. "Lynn Bea Juice, of course." He chuckled. When she started to protest, he narrowed his eyes at her, doing his best to look as dangerous as possible, knowing it meant nothing more than an endearment to her. "She is having, my last name, Lydia Deetz Juice." He informed her, in a no nonsense way. "And Bea was _my_ mother's name."

Deciding that there was no point arguing with this, Lydia relented, looking amused. "Lynn Bea Juice." She repeated. "It sounds… good." A small pause then, with a sweep of one eyebrow. "What about the next one?"

Snickering, Beetlejuice moved in for a tender kiss against her hair. "Babes, we ain't even got this one born yet. Don't you think you might be jumping the gun a little bit?" She made a dismissive little sound, catching his chin, and pulling him down to her mouth. A long, long kiss ensued, before she finally released him. Beetlejuice grinned, looking at her a little wildly. "Then again…" He murmured, catching her around the waist, and lifting her into his arms, "Anything's possible, right?"

Lydia put her arms firmly around his neck, giving him a stern, pleased look. "We, are going to have a very big family, lover." She said matter-of-factly, amused. "And we are going to swamp Juno with so much paperwork, she's going to volunteer to be their godmother, just to get a break."

"Oh yeah?" He gave her a mock little frown. "Don't I get any say in this?" Lydia's eyebrows both swept up, questioningly, and she smiled. "Ohhh." He acted like he'd just realized something, and gave a sly grin. "Good point. Forget I said anything."

Lydia's laugh was quickly swallowed, as his lips found something more pleasant for her to do.

--

"My word…" Miss Shannon looked rather like she had to sit down. For a long moment, she simply stared at Lydia and her mother, who both looked like they'd really rather be anywhere else. But Olivia was the one facing this the most strongly… She'd been through something like it before, after all. "I admit, I had noticed a bit of… But I thought that _surely_…" And here the words choked. "Surely you've been taking precautions!"

Olivia glanced down at her daughter, letting her field this one. Lydia cleared her throat, forced a smile, and shrugged. "We thought Beej couldn't be a father." She answered, honestly enough. "There never seemed to be any reason for, precautions."

The woman regarding the two looked a bit ill, shaking her head slowly as she tried to take this in. "You're merely a child yourself… And this sort of behavior certainly isn't encouraged in this school! You're expected to behave reputably…!"

"And what isn't reputable about sleeping with my _husband_?" Lydia challenged, frowning. "It's not like I don't know who the father is… Hell, I was a virgin before I was married!" Miss Shannon flinched just slightly at this. "I've done everything I'm supposed to do, even as far as the church is concerned… You can't tell me the school's going to throw me out for it!"

Miss Shannon drummed her fingers uneasily on the desk, still just shaking her head. She couldn't bear this sort of thing. It was why she'd chosen to work at a private girl's school. Not that it didn't happen anyway, from time to time… But never on these grounds before! "You will, have to provide proof of the marriage." She murmured at last, doing her best to completely sink into her seat. "If everything is truly legitimate, then of course the school will have no recourse, but to allow you to continue your education here."

This was her cue. Lydia stood up, offered the folder Beetlejuice had procured for her, and smiled. Inside she knew, were all the proper legal documents, even dated correctly. She didn't ask how he'd gotten them, but knew that overnight, in every correlating legal facility, all other necessary papers had magically appeared as well, fully substantiating their claim, for all that they'd never been married by living world law.

Having an extremely powerful ghost for a husband had its perks.

With a shaking hand, Miss Shannon drew out the various documents, one by one. They were all, Lydia was certain, legally flawless. Beej did good work. Still she made a point of studying them, one by one, then going back over them again, as if simply unwilling to accept it so easily. "Everything does seem to be in order…" She finally agreed, reluctantly.

After a moment though, she looked up, and in her most deadpan tone, added, "Nothing like this has ever been allowed at this school. They have always been dealt with discretely, or removed from the public eye…" Lydia was frowning, beginning to get pissed. She acted like it was shameful, or something, having a baby… "I simply don't know how to begin to approach this!"

After this little outburst, an uncomfortable silence fell. Not that Lydia had any problem thinking of things to say, but she was determined to approach this diplomatically, if at all possible. Though that would probably go to hell the moment Beetlejuice walked in the door… "And where is your husband, anyway?" Miss Shannon suddenly demanded. "I should think that he would at least be willing to make an appearance on your behalf!"

That was actually a very good question… He'd said something about a 'real quick errand' to run, but he should be there by now. Lydia sighed, and took her seat again. "He'll be here," She said simply, secretly doubting her own words, "He's just running a little late."

"Well!" Miss Shannon's lips thinned. "He hardly seems the most responsible provider, does he?" Lydia resisted the urge to flip her off, and just smiled. The tension in the air seemed to build, until one of them promised to snap. Lydia couldn't say for certain it wouldn't be her.

"Excuse me! You can't go in there!" A loud protest from outside the door. "Miss Shannon is currently in a meeting with one of her students!"

"No kidding, toots." Growled a familiar voice, right before the door flew open. There he stood, in all his glory, wearing the most horribly normal clothes, his usual striped suit nowhere to be seen. He straightened his sleeve nonetheless, in that familiar habit, before moving through the door like he now owned this room, flashing a mad little grin to everyone present. "Sorry I'm late… Guess I can't blame traffic though, huh?"

You could have heard… Well, anything. If there were anything to be heard. He came up behind Lydia's chair, intending to drop a kiss on her head, only for her to tip her face back, and meet him squarely on the lips. He chuckled against her mouth, but offered no protest, certainly willing to put on a show.

When she finally broke the kiss, Lydia gave him a smile, and a long, measured look. "What the hell are you wearing, Beej?" She demanded at last, doing her best not to laugh. "You look like shit."

Beetlejuice just huffed, trying to look offended, as Miss Shannon let out a wavering little squeak. "Miss Deetz! Language!"

Her husband flicked his eyes to the woman, took in the fact that she was probably the prudiest old woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and corrected good-naturedly, "That's Deetz, _Juice_. And she ain't been a 'miss' for a while." To this, the teacher's mouth simply moved uselessly, apparently having no proper words to offer.

Looking nothing so much as amused, Beetlejuice grabbed a folding chair from the corner, popped it open, turned it around, and straddled it informally. "So, what'd I miss?" He prompted, matter-of-factly. "You're going to let Lyds stay in school, right?"

At long last, Miss Shannon finally seemed to have something to say. "Exactly how old are you, Mr. Juice?" She demanded, as if this were suddenly her new point of irritation.

Beetlejuice regarded her for a long moment, clearly rolling the question, and all the possible answers he could give, around in his head with a little smirk. "What's it say on those papers?" He asked at last, as if he didn't know the answer to a simple question like his age.

For a moment, the woman looked about to object, certain he was stringing her along, but finally glanced down, and by luck, her eye landed on the right paper. "Thirty-seven?" This was less a question, than an outraged protest. "You're thirty-seven?"

"Sure," Beetlejuice chuckled, propping his chin on the back of the seat, "Let's go with that."

Miss Shannon's face turned an impressive shade of red, but her gaze spun away, and her next words were directed, not to him, but to Olivia. "How could you allow your teenage daughter to marry a man more than twice her age?" She demanded, in a cry loud enough to be heard through half the school.

Olivia's eyes narrowed, just slightly, and the look in their depths turned to venom. "I didn't _let _my daughter do anything." She said softly, in a tone that made even the teacher reconsider her stance, and take a small step back. "I was bound and gagged at the time, or _believe_ that I would have raised my objections… Especially where that _creature_ is concerned!"

This vehement statement was followed by a stretch of awkwardness, as the teacher tried, in her naïve way, to comprehend what had just been said. In the end, it was clear she simply couldn't. "I don't see how you could ever feel yourself in a position where you would simply sit back, and…" And here her words failed her, as Olivia's eyes darkened just a fraction more.

"Well." She said at last, visibly deflated, clearly unwilling to venture any more than this. She turned her gaze to each of the three in the room, trying to find the one least unsettling to consider… And in the end, stared pointedly at her collection of pencils, set neatly on the desk before her.

It was, unsurprisingly, Beetlejuice who broke the silence. "So what's it gonna be, doll?" He asked smoothly, making her flinch at the subtle warning in his tone. "You're not going to have a problem with my babes finishing up her schooling here, are you?"

When Miss Shannon finally gathered the strength to speak again, she didn't look up at a single one of them, and her voice was oddly weak. "I have no weight, under the circumstances, to expel Miss Deetz… Miss Deetz-Juice. That being said…" And here her voice trailed off a little, still rather hollow, "I would like it if I never saw any of you in my office again. Please leave."

And here of course, Beetlejuice laughed, if only because it was completely inappropriate timing. "Looks like there's no problem there than, babes." He said matter-of-factly, standing and brushing off his pants. "Good thing too, I thought I was going to have to start busting heads." There was a noticeable glare from the teacher, which he utterly ignored. Instead he just smiled charmingly at Lydia. "You know I got your back, Lyds."

Lydia gave him a long, amused look, finally grabbing him by the tie, and pulling him towards the door. "When we get home, you are getting out of that god-awful outfit, and putting some decent clothes back on." She informed him, in no uncertain way.

"Yes dear." Her husband smirked, snagging her around the waist, and dropping a kiss to her ear. "But we don't gotta get dressed again right away, do we?" It was just his nature to add this last little dig to the poor traumatized priss behind them, as they walked out the door. "'Cause you know, I think I ought to get those clothes off you, too…"

His wife just snickered, raising no objections. That was his babes…

--


	11. Anniversary Moments

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone _could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

This chapter, is seriously short. I have never submitted such a short chapter before. But this is, quite frankly, a little piece of the story that deserves to stand on its own, in my opinion. FLUFF WARNING!

Who needs to be warned about fluff, anyway? Fluff is fun...

--

Lydia squinted at the pictures that her mother had developed for her, trying to find some fault with them. She honestly didn't like anyone else doing the developing for her, but she was sure the fumes couldn't possibly be good for the baby, and had made one more in an increasingly long list of concessions. It almost annoyed her though, that she honestly couldn't find fault with a single photo. She supposed her mother had been taking pictures far longer than she had though.

But what really irritated her was that not a single picture had actually come out, despite her mother's skill. Her fingers traced the blurry images of light, pale green to brilliant orange, and a dozen other colors in-between, all right where her husband should be. She'd used up a whole roll, trying to get a single decent picture of him. And failed.

_He really is dead again…_ It gave her an unpleasant little chill, not being something she really cared to dwell on. It hadn't bothered her before they were married, when he was dead then. Truthfully, only some lingering taboo that people had affixed to the word her whole life, really bothered her now. He didn't feel dead. He wasn't a corpse or anything. And he was still _with_ her… This last, the most important of all.

So he felt cool now, to the touch. Did that bother her? Truthfully, not even a little. She'd found that she actually like the feel of his cooler body against her own, when they lay together. It actually only bothered her, even a little, when she was forced to face it in no uncertain terms. As she was now.

Grimacing, she dismissed the unwelcome thoughts with a tip of her hand, sending the pile of photos into the garbage. _Well now… What do I have left to work with?_ She only had a handful of pictures of Beej from when he was alive, or something like it. He'd always insisted he wasn't going anywhere, and there was no need for it. She wished now that she'd argued a little harder.

Going to her dresser, she pulled out a slender folder, with an elaborate calligraphy 'B' on the front. Tipping it open gently she found, in fact, only five pictures of him. Not even a wedding photo. She went through them one by one, her lips twitching in fond amusement over the way he'd always fussed about it. There was the first one she'd taken, after their first night together. And there was his most recent, elegantly draped in shadow, flipping the camera off with a small smirk.

Lydia sighed, amused, despite herself. That would be the image he left the world to remember him by…

"Babes?" She blinked, and turned to see her husband considering her warily, rather like a sleeping snake. "You okay?"

Why wouldn't she be? She turned everything that had happened recently over in her head, and found no reason for his uncertainty. That left it to him being suspicious… She narrowed her eyes at him, unable to contain just a small smile. "What did you do now?" She demanded, sliding the pictures back into place.

Beetlejuice grinned, a sort of slow smile that quickly claimed his entire face. "What did I do?" He teased, walking towards her in a sidling sort of way, clearly concealing something behind his back. "Like you haven't been ready to bite my head off every other minute lately…"

Her smile turned to a small frown. "Have I really?" She asked softly, rather mortified.

But Beetlejuice just chuckled, reaching out with his free hand to snag a lock of hair away from her face, and tuck it behind her ear. "Hell babes, even I know to expect that from you right now. I'm not taking it personally or anything…" His eyes, glinting with mischief, as he waited for her to comment on what he was taking such pains to hide behind him.

"Hmm." Lydia considered him as sternly as she was able, and only when his smile began to grow uncertain, did she release the laugh that had been building under her breath. "Beetlejuice, what are you doing?"

His confidence restored, Beetlejuice gave his best look of smug innocence. In other words, 'you know I'm up to something, I know you know I'm up to something, but I'm going to pretend I'm not up to something anyway, just to drive you crazy.' "Me?" He added aloud, achieving no better effect of harmlessness with his words. "Ain't doing nothing, babes."

Giving him a long, amused glance, Lydia finally clucked her tongue, and did the one thing that she knew would drive him crazy. She turned her back on him. "All right then." She agreed calmly, as if that settled that. "I still need to figure out what to do about tomorrow, anyway."

Half into a sulk that she wasn't rising to his bait, he paused, his eyes growing thoughtful at her words. "Tomorrow?" He asked at last, rather as if someone had forgotten to let him in on the joke. "What's so important about tomorrow?"

Lydia's hand stilled, and she turned slowly, her eyes suddenly unyielding as stone. "Do not tell me that you've forgotten…" She started to hiss between her teeth, only to have him fall out laughing, giving her his most devilish smile. A wave of annoyance, and tolerant amusement, swept her, leaving her smile. "Goddamn it Beej, that is not something to joke about!"

"Screw the rest of these breathers." He said matter-of-factly, regaining his composure. "Tomorrow's about you, me… No one else. Least of all your damned family." Before she could object to this, he finally brought around what he'd been concealing, a slender box with a lacy black bow. "Come on babes, it's our anniversary. Let's celebrate it tonight."

Her eyes had softened at his easy manner, and not a little for the gift he was offering. Not more jewelry she hoped. No matter what was considered popular, she figured any more would just be annoying. Not that she could show it, if it was jewelry… "Beej…" She murmured, only slowly accepting the box. "You sure?" But her eyes, as she flicked them up to him, were eager for the chance. And her gift.

Beetlejuice rocked on the balls of his feet, impatiently, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He demanded gruffly. "Open it!"

She thought about drawing it out a little, torturing him a bit, but was really too eager to see what he'd gotten her. She lifted the lid of the box… And a soft gasp fell from her lips. It was a rose. Dark as the midnight sky, still soft and supple and newly picked, without a single thorn to grace its stem. She swore that as she tipped the box, shadows danced along its petals, soft as thought. Utterly otherworldly.

"Beej," She whispered, lifting her eyes to him in awe, "This… This isn't from this world!" Looking truly smug, Beetlejuice just nodded. "This, is from the Neitherworld?"

"And not many of them to come by." He agreed, looking satisfied. "Those that got them, aren't often willing to part with them… But hell," He flashed a careless grin, "Anything for you, Lyds."

She wondered briefly if he was exaggerating, to make himself look better, then decided she really didn't care. "Beej, it's perfect…" She crooned, lifting it from the slender box, and considering the shifting of its ethereal beauty before her. "God, how am I supposed to top this?"

"You're not." He explained matter-of-factly, with a smug little look that said they'd been having some sort of contest, and he'd just won. "And since it's already dead, it's not going to wilt, or nothing. That thing's for you to keep."

Lydia's eyes widened, and flew up to his, a soft sound of joy escaping her lips. Her husband just grinned, until she threw herself into his arms, a little more awkwardly than she had just a few months before. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Bee-"

"Ah!" He covered her lips gently with his fingers, chuckling. "Let's not go down that road again." Lydia just laughed, and kissed him again, and again, and again. When she finally ran out of breath, he fixed her with a mischievous gaze. "So?" He prompted, still looking pleased.

She paused, puzzled, and looked at him with a small frown. "So… what?" She murmured.

That sulking look quickly reappeared, and Beetlejuice took a step back. It was probably feigned, but with him, who knew. "Nothing." He denied, sounding slighted. "A guy just goes between worlds to get his girl the best thing out there… It's not like _he_ wants a present too…" He paused at the sound of Lydia snickering, and a slow grin spread across his face. "Damn." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Turnabout's fair play, Beej." She giggled, pulling a square box out of the drawer behind her. "But you better appreciate this, because I worked really, really hard on it…" He was licking his lips, rubbing his hands together impatiently, but still she didn't give it to him just yet. "Keep in mind that I don't have endless finances to draw on, like some poltergeists I know…"

"Shit… Come on, give me the box, babes!" He growled, practically snatching it from her hand… Then pausing, wrinkling his nose, and considering the package itself at some length. "Huh. So should I shake it, or will it break?"

"Open it Beetlejuice!" She demanded, giving him a little push, before she turned to set the rose, still in hand, on her dresser.

Cackling, in that way only Beetlejuice could, he stripped the paper from it with a twitch of his fingers, never doing something nearly so mundane as opening it normally. Then he lifted the lid, a bit carelessly, and tilted the box, looking inside… And his features slowly went slack with surprise. "Babes…" He whispered aloud. "You did this?"

Trying not to blush, Lydia found herself wanting to look anywhere else, and yet not wanting to miss a moment of the expression on her husband's face. "Yeah…" She drawled slowly, as he lifted the picture frame from the box with ginger fingers. "Probably my best work… Not that that's really saying much."

Beetlejuice gazed at the black and white sketch of him, in his wedding tux, next to a similarly wedding-themed Lydia, him grinning with victory, her seeming to find the whole thing rather amusing. They were cutting a cake together, inlaid with spider webs, decorated by beetles. The wedding as it had never actually happened. Her hand on his, wearing his ring…

His hand went to his mouth slowly. He didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off it, and Lydia was beginning to fidget a little. Didn't he like it? God, he went between worlds to find her the perfect gift, and she gave him a drawing… She wanted to chew on her knuckles, and settled for biting her lip, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"God, I love you, Lyds." He whispered at last, looking up at her, never sounding more honest than he did at that moment.

For once, for _once_, Lydia managed not to cry when he said it.

_--_


	12. Almost

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone _could_ own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

Ah, this left me a little short of breath towards the end... I hope it's good. And sorry people, just one more chapter after this.

--

The battle of nerves between the two men seemed to be stretching to a breaking point. Even Beetlejuice was showing his uneasiness, in little ways. Edmond on the other hand, had clearly never had much luck with poker. He kept fidgeting, tapping his cards, and stealing glancing over his hand at the, most likely, cheating poltergeist.

"Damn." He grunted at last, throwing down his cards with an expression of annoyance. "Fine, I fold, you happy?" Beetlejuice just cackled, reaching for the pile of pennies and hard candies before him. Edmond caught his hand though, frowning. "Come on, let's see the cards!"

Still grinning, Beetlejuice twitched his fingers, and sent his hand somewhere in the middle of the deck, knowing it would drive the other man crazy. Casting him a look of thin patience, the other man stood, walking away with his fingers grabbing loosely at his hair. He seemed to be saying something about never being dragged into a game with the ghost again… But he'd said that several times over the past month or so. He seemed to be a glutton for punishment.

Beetlejuice wafted his fingers, and drew the pile of lemon drops into his hand, ignoring the pennies, which Lydia had insisted was all they could bet. Something about grifting ghosts not bankrupting her father, as he recalled… He'd go see what she was up to. She'd gone into the kitchen more than an hour before, and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since.

He paused in the doorway, about to greet her, when he thought it might be fun to surprise her instead, just a little. Snickering to himself, he stalked across the space separating them, soundlessly, and reached for her sides with fingers ready to tickle…

Lydia spun on him in surprise, alerted by a rush of coolness at her back, and he paused to see the thick knife in her hand. Her fingers looked like they were covered in blood. "Babes…" He prompted slowly, "What are you doing?"

His wife chewed something that had been in her mouth, and swallowed hastily. "Nothing." She denied innocently. And while he admitted that she could pull off innocent a hell of a lot better than he could…

Taking her arms firmly in either hand, he moved her gently out of the way, to see what she'd been concealing. There seemed to be an open package of steak on the counter, next to the cutting board… The odd part was that most of the steak seemed to be missing. And he had a good idea where it had gone.

Beetlejuice cast a curious little glance at his wife. "Couldn't wait?" He asked dryly.

Lydia turned bright red. "I was going to cook it…" She muttered, already eyeing the remaining steak hungrily. "It just looked so damn good…" She licked her lips, which were just faintly smeared with traces of red. She didn't even seem disgusted by her odd craving. Hormones, or something, he suspected.

"Uh-huh." He stepped aside obediently, giving a little wave of permission, and she dove willingly back into her gruesome meal. "So what else exactly, has looked good?"

The girl paused, the strip of meat she'd cut away, hanging from her fingers. He swore that even her pale skin, paler even than before, was brushed with just a touch of red. "This morning I ate a spider." She whispered, as if afraid someone might overhear. "Last night I heard a mouse, and spent hours wondering what it would taste like." A small pause. "I swear I wanted to chase a squirrel today."

"I think the squirrel would win that race." He admitted, fascinated as she finally sunk her teeth into the raw strip of meat, tearing away a mouthful hungrily. "But I bet I could catch one." Her eyes turned up to him, eagerly, hungrily, and he laughed. "Just say the word, babes…"

Slowly her hand went back to the cutting board, and her eyes narrowed. "I'm losing my fucking mind." She noted, matter-of-factly. A moment later though, she had a different request. "I would love, some garlic fried grasshoppers." A long pause followed this, before she attacked her meal again.

He wondered if this was a request, than wondered where he could find a bunch of grasshoppers at once. He certainly didn't feel like chasing the jumpy little things across people's yards, one by one… "Wonder what you're going to think of this later?" He mused aloud, deciding to discard the request, for now, and try to find something even more appetizing to suggest. Although he had to admit, garlic fried grasshoppers would taste pretty good…

"I'm going to be horrified." She assured him matter-of-factly, before masticating the last bite, and turning to him with a little smile. "Either that, or I'm going to develop a taste for it. At the moment, I'd say it's about fifty-fifty." She seemed satisfied though, for the moment, and went to clean up.

"Gotta be my bundle of joy, making you crave that kind of chow…" He murmured, amused. Not that he'd ever craved raw steak, but, well, spiders and such, sure. He'd by now, completely forgotten the lemon drops he was going to surprise her with, simply added to the multitude already in his pockets.

Lydia shot him a tolerant look, laying a damp hand over her belly, which proudly proclaimed the words, "BEETLE ON BOARD.' She suspected he'd had it special made. "Your bundle of joy," She noted with a little sigh, "Is getting bigger every day. I'm due in less than two weeks, Beej…" A small hesitation here, before she admitted, "Well, I would be."

Right. With his kid, who knew? Actually, that made him more nervous than he cared to admit… There really was no telling what would happen. He wished now that he'd thought to ask Juno whether this sort of thing had ever happened before…

_Hindsight, and that shit._ "That's a sexy shade of lipstick, babes." He prompted, deciding to change the subject. With a little yelp, she dove back to the sink, and banished the last traces of her unusual meal. Beetlejuice just grinned.

Edmond chose this moment to peer into the kitchen, consider them both with a wary eye, and finally decide that Lydia was the one to address. "I'm ordering pizza. What do you two want on yours?"

While Lydia just looked embarrassed, most likely at her first answer, Beetlejuice had no problem laughing his ass off.

--

She couldn't believe that the principal was still making her wear the school uniform. What was perhaps, even slightly more unbelievable, they actually had one in her size. True, she hadn't gained as much weight as she'd expected, which worried her from time to time, but in her eyes, she was still huge. Fitting behind her desk in fact, had proven to be entirely impossible.

So there she was, at an improvised table, sitting on an inflatable donut and craving sashimi, utterly unable to focus on more than a few of the teacher's words at a time. And her clothes, which had fit her only a week before, now felt too tight. And as usual, everyone was staring at her… The class oddity. The students these days really talked about nothing else.

Still, the school bell made her flinch a little, both with its suddenness, and the unpleasant thought of trying to stand. She hated that she couldn't walk home anymore too. These days, Beetlejuice made the trip everyday, letting no one else do it, to pick her up in his… new car.

_How in hell does a dead guy get a license_? She wondered to herself, moving a little slower than usual to her locker. Pru and Bertha were in fact, already waiting there when she arrived, both looking at her with anxious faces.

"Is it time?" Bertha asked eagerly, as she had _every_ time she'd seen Lydia now, for almost three weeks. Long before her due date. "You know we totally want to see the baby, as soon as she's born…"

It was endearing. Sweet. And Lydia was getting ready to hit her, if she didn't stop it. "Not time yet." Lydia denied, pulling out the first of her textbooks, only to have Prudence grab for it, to add to her own already towering pile.

"You shouldn't be carrying things," The quiet redhead said firmly, snatching the next book as well, her stack of textbooks now taller than her head, "You just relax, we'll take care of everything…" She staggered a little under the weight, but Lydia knew that if she tried to claim the books back, she'd have a fight on her hands. "Don't worry, I've got them…"

It seemed though, as if this would be the worst of it, until, as they moved together through the large double doors, Bertha's face suddenly split in a smile, and she prompted, inspired, "So, have you thought about who's going to be the godmother?"

Before Lydia could even attempt to field this particular landmine, there was no way in hell it was going to be either of them, even if they were her two best friends, she was saved from answering by an unlikely, and unwelcome, interruption.

"My god, will you look at that slut, and her pathetic little groupies?" The words were spoken by a girl who, only two months before, had finally secured the throne of popularity and power left vacant, by the once formidable Claire Brewster. And she wasn't even trying to keep the words between herself, and her little clique. "I mean, if I got knocked up by some creepy old pervert, I'd at least have the decency not to show my face in public until I could get rid of the little bastard!"

Fury swept over Lydia, but it was not the first time she'd heard such comments, if they'd never been quite so direct. But she was nine months pregnant, and couldn't afford a confrontation… As before, she chose to ignore it. Even if she was considering enlisting the aid of a certain bioexorcist, just for a little scare.

Unfortunately, her friend Bertha seemed to choose that moment to lose anything even remotely resembling common sense, and quickly proved herself quite ready to take it to a fight. "Oh yeah?" She cried loudly, hands on her hips, her whole body stuck into an aggressive pose. "You're just jealous because Lydia's got a great guy, and you keep getting left behind by losers!"

It surprised Lydia a little bit, to hear Bertha called Beej a great guy… But she supposed that was why they were friends. "She's not worth it, Bertha…" Lydia hissed, instinctively taking a step away from what she suspected would soon be an escalating confrontation. "Come on, you know I can't get in a fight…!"

"You whiny little bitch!" The girl shrieked, followed almost immediately by a rather unbalanced little laugh. "You think I couldn't get myself a filthy old pedophile if I wanted one? I'll rip that goddamn smirk off your ugly little face!" Her strange little laugh was followed by another scream of rage, as she barreled across the distance between them, proving herself every bit as unstable as the rumors all said.

"Cloths-line…" Someone murmured, surprisingly close to her ear. She turned, surprised to see Beetlejuice standing just behind her, looking anything but amused. As she turned back, to see what he was talking about, the aggressive girl seemed to hit something, solidly, at just about chest level. Her feet continued going forward, while the top half of her body was jerked back, hard, and Lydia swore that she stayed this way, suspended in the air on her back, for a full second before falling. Hard.

Now he looked amused. "Told you. Come on, Lyds. I'll take care of her later, let's get you home." He generously put a hand under her arm, as if she couldn't support her own weight, and she flashed him an impatient look. He just chuckled, not the least bit put off. "That friend Bertha of yours, she'd got quite a pair on her, doesn't she? Hey!" He gave a short, sharp whistle. "You troublemakers want a ride, or not?"

Prudence eagerly followed, still swaying under her heavy weight, while Bertha only surrendered her pride a little more reluctantly. The two got into the back of Beetlejuice's… Well hell, Lydia didn't know what to call it. It was blood red, with an awful orange trim, long and rather beaten looking, and had a name she really couldn't pronounce. Her husband was ridiculously proud of it.

One thing that could be said for it, it had an amazingly smooth, and utterly silent ride. This probably had something to do with the fact that Beetlejuice, to her knowledge, had not had to fill up the gas tank once yet. She wasn't even sure the thing actually had an engine… Or touched the road. Thus far, neither Prudence nor Bertha had seemed to make any of these connections yet.

Bertha was a bit red, as if only now realizing the foolishness of her actions. "I'm sorry, Lydia." She mumbled, hugging her knees, and looking like she wanted to be anyplace else. "She just made me so mad… I wasn't thinking. I could have gotten you and Lynn hurt!"

She noticed her husband's brief glance in the rearview mirror, but though he still seemed displeased, she suspected that it wasn't with her friend. "You know if I wasn't pregnant, we totally could have kicked her ass." She offered, consolingly. Bertha smiled, Prudence blushed, and Beetlejuice cackled softly, muttering something about messing with his babes…

"Yeah," Bertha echoed, relieved, "Totally." A small pause, then. "I hope you're not mad at me either, Mr. Juice."

Beetlejuice snorted. "I told you, don't call me 'mister,' or I'll stick centipedes in your backpack when you're not looking. B.J.'s fine. Hell, Beetle's fine." Bertha made an embarrassed little sound, and he frowned. "What? It's my name. Damn good name."

"Sure, Mr…. Ah, Beetle." Bertha shifted, looking anywhere but at the driver. Prudence meanwhile, was doing her best to stare pointedly out the window. "B.J. ? Hell, I don't know… It seems weird."

Lydia's husband made an indelicate sound. Prudence meanwhile, was seeking to change the subject. "What kind of car is this, B.J.? It doesn't even hum… You must be a really good mechanic!" She bounced on her seat a little. Beej shot a small, amused glance to his wife.

She reached over, and gave his arm a small squeeze. "Thanks for being so great with them." She whispered, for her lover alone.

"'M not great." He muttered, almost under his breath. "They just can't take a hint." The car rolled to a stop, and he added, in a slightly loud voice. "Okay, both of you, out of the car. The troublemaker in the back can walk the extra block, I'm taking the little woman home!"

Lydia said goodbye to her friends, Bertha leaning in the window to give her a quick hug. No sooner had they cleared the car, than it sped off, from a dead stop. "Beej…" Lydia groaned, rolling her eyes. "They are not that bad!"

"Yeah," He chuckled, "I know. Ankle grabbers kind of grow on you, don't they?" At this point, they left the physical road, probably to the surprise of several onlookers, who were never quite sure what they'd seen. Crystal sparks and flowing eddies of cool breaths surrounded her, making her shiver, but this sort of passage lasted less than an instant, not the lingering kind she normally enjoyed sharing with him.

How they appeared so precisely in the driveway, never hitting anyone or anything, never ceased to amaze her. Lydia gave a little stretch, truly comfortable in the thickly padded seats of the beat up old muscle car, which had probably originated in another dimension. "Mm… I don't want to go in yet." She murmured, suddenly tired.

"Yeah, who wants to face those idiots?" Beetlejuice agreed, cracking the door anyway. "Tell you what, you sit here and rest, I'm going to get a smoke."

Lydia watched contentedly as he closed the door, and stood leaning against the side of the car. The flare of a match, the initial long draw of breath… If it were anyone but Beetlejuice, she'd try to get him to quit. But in his case, it was kind of a moot point. As long as he respected her air space, he could do whatever the hell he wanted… She would never admit that she thought the sight was, sexy. Never. Even if she normally didn't give a damn about political correctness.

The smoke billowed past his lips, a pale blue grey, and he gazed skyward, a contented look on his features, and the glint of the devil in his eyes. He sort of draped across the car, like some fifties rebel in an old movie, and watched the world go by, itching for the chance to cause some trouble. She shook her head, amused. Where the hell were these thoughts coming from?

A sudden stitch in her side made a frown flit across her face, and her fingers found the spot, puzzled, but not truly alarmed. That was way too small for a contraction, right? She decided to ignore it, and continued watching her husband, still amazed by him in little ways. In fact, far more so than when they'd first met… _I can't believe I was ever afraid of that man_. She mused.

Then she remembered Claire, and how her parents had been forced to remove her from polite society, after what Beetlejuice had done to her. As much as she hated to admit it, as much as she really couldn't wrap her mind around it, her husband _was_ a man who deserved the fear he invoked. She sighed, wondering how different things would have been, if they'd become enemies, rather than lovers… Not a path she cared to take, even in the safety of her own imagination.

He was just finishing the cigarette, when the twinge hit her again, harder, hard enough to make her gasp, and grasp her middle. _Oh, hell_. She hissed out through her teeth, narrowing her eyes, and inspecting her offending midsection with suspicion. She supposed it didn't really matter that she was two weeks early… But she hesitated to say anything. The contraction, if that was it was, left her hands clenched for about five seconds, and then was gone. That couldn't be right.

Beetlejuice was swinging the door open for her, ready to lift her to her feet, when he noticed the look of consternation on her features, both hands laid over her middle. He frowned. "Kid kicking again?" He asked slowly, deliberately moving out of kicking range, just in case.

She didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but Lydia suspected that this was the sort of thing that shouldn't be taken chances with. "Lover?" She said softly, lifting her eyes to him with a somewhat forced smile. "I think you better get back in the car. Your daughter wants to come out." Another contraction hit her, far too soon, and she hissed, a little more loudly, "Pretty much now!"

Beetlejuice cursed, and ran for the driver's seat. They never did make it into the house.

--

Where the hell was her mother? Lydia was close to panicking, and if anything, whatever they'd given her for the pain was making it decidedly worse. She'd been at the hospital for over an hour now, her mother, her father, they should both be there! She grabbed her husband by his tie, dutifully not having moved from her bedside yet, and hissed. "If they don't get here, I'll kill them." It was actually said with astonishing calmness, considering how upset she was.

"Want me to go get them, babes?" He asked softly, not protesting as another pain hit, and she seemed to be doing her best to strangle him with his own tie. "Just take a couple minutes…"

Lydia fixed him with an insane glare through the pain. "You leave me too, I kill _you_." She informed him, matter-of-factly, not for a second considering letting him leave, no matter how far the baby was from being born.

Gently Beetlejuice did his best to work her fingers free, breathing being pleasant, if not necessary, all the while watching the doctor's every move with a wary eye. He didn't trust doctors. Back in his day though, they hadn't been worth much.

Admittedly though, at the moment, Lydia didn't care for them much either. After berating her thoroughly, in the midst of labor no less, for not following up any of her appointments following the sonogram, the doctor had spent several minutes with the fetal heart monitor, before giving up, an oddly grim look on his face. She knew he thought the baby might not be alive. She even knew he might be right. But unlike him, Lydia had not yet lost hope.

Nothing had been said either way about it, though the doctor had tried more than once to wean her husband from her side, saying they needed to discuss something. Lydia though, would hear none of it, holding onto her husband with a death grip. But she was certain that the doctor just waited his chance. And hated him, for giving up on her baby.

After this contraction, she had the chance to rest, for what she suspected would be about two minutes. She'd lost count. Her eyes closed, her fingers locked, claw-like, on Beetlejuice's arm, she felt a moment of utter disconnection with her own body, and wondered briefly in this was what death was like. She wished for her mother. Her father. Most of all, she wished for Barbara and Adam, who just _couldn't_ be there.

"I should have had this baby at home…" She heard herself murmuring, barely aware of speaking the words. "God, I wish Barb were here…" Her eyes fluttered closed, as a deep exhaustion overcame her, and she thought for a moment that she couldn't feel herself at all.

Then the next contraction hit, and for the first time, she screamed. It felt like knives were twisting at her middle, like something was wrong, terribly wrong… "_Beetle-fucking-juice_!"

Her husband froze, looking utterly terrified, as her hand tightened so much on his shirt that it tore, and her other fist seeped blood between the fingers. "Lydia!" He grabbed for her with both hands, as alarms went off, and beeping sounded, and the doctor yelled for someone else to get in there. "Lydia, damn it, don't let go!" His knuckles too, were almost bone white, as he grasped her wrists.

The pulse monitor jumped, in a dangerously erratic way, and then just as suddenly, steadied again, even as the doctors were preparing to give her an injection. When everything leveled off again, they paused, needle still in hand, looking confused. The contraction hadn't passed yet, but it felt like before again, horrible pain, but not that terrible _wrong _pain.

Lydia was breathing hard, even as one of the doctor's suddenly yelled, drawing attention to her nether regions. "I can see the head!"

What? What the fuck? Lydia's head was spinning, this wasn't supposed to happen so fast… Oh god, what if something was wrong? Beetlejuice's whispers for her to hold on, to push, to not be scared, meant absolutely nothing. Lydia's throat was dry, and tasted of blood. But damn it, she _pushed_.

"Lydia!" Her mother? _Fuck_, her mother! Not now… She was running to her side, in sterile gown and mask, looking utterly out of her mind. Further gone than Lydia was. "Lydia! I'm right here! Mommy's here!"

Mommy? When the hell had she ever called her mother, 'mommy?' Blackness tinged on her vision, and she didn't argue it. Everything was happening too fast, and it felt like something bad was going to happen… And oh god, she didn't even know if her baby was alive… Someone was yelling, one more push…!

It must be that she died, because she pushed so hard that something gave way, and her poor body was left feeling broken. An abrupt and heavy silence followed, deep as death. Her breathing was hard, erratic, and desperately terrified. She begged for her baby. Her silent baby. Her baby who _wasn't crying_…

Beetlejuice watched intently, ready to swoop in and take over, knock everyone out of the way if he had to, to get to his daughter. The doctor held her, and the infant made no move, hanging limp in his hands. Not breathing, not kicking, not twitching. Another doctor pressed his hand to her chest, and after a moment, a stethoscope. Then he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Juice…"

"Give me her!" He wasted no more time, grabbing his daughter from the doctor impatiently. No one made a move to stop him. Liv's face, had he looked, was paler than his own. Beetlejuice cradled the little girl in one arm, feeling desperately along her wet skin for some trace of a spark. Some trace of ghostly energy, if not human.

_There._ A low hiss escaped his teeth, and without turning back to the doctors, he offered the baby a spark of his own juice. She was alive, he was certain, just weak. Very weak. At the tiny zap though, nothing happened. He tried again. Again.

The third time, his daughter tilted her head, parted her lips, and issued forth the sweetest cry he'd ever heard. He was certain there were tears in his eyes, and for once, the tough guy poltergeist honestly didn't give a damn. "Idiot doctors," He muttered aloud, going to Lydia's side, "Kid's fine. They don't know what they're talking about."

When he glanced down at Lydia though, he saw in her eyes that somehow, she knew. Knew that he had saved their daughter. He wanted to put the baby in his wife's arm, but saw immediately that she was far too weak to hold her. She just lay there, smiling, never looking more broken or happy. "Thank you, Beej…" She whispered, her voice barely a breath.

Beetlejuice held onto their daughter like he'd never let go. _Lynn Bea Juice…_

_--_


	13. Epilogue, Not An Ending

Beetlejuice is a phenomenon. My poor human mind has difficulty understanding how someone _could _own Beetlejuice… Though as I am told, it is true, nonetheless. However, that person is not me, however I may wish it. Therefore… Come on. Just read and enjoy. Don't sue.

--

Well, this is the last chapter. And no, there's probably little chance of me doing another sequel to this one, mainly because when I compare this fic to the one preceding it... I think I went pretty far into left field. :) Not that I don't still love it.

Anyway, I hope this worthy of those I dare call fans of my writing... Endings really are no fun. But it helps if we just realize, nothing ever _really _ends...

--

"Who's a cute little baby? Who's a cute little girl?" The scrawny teenager was in the process of making a face far more terrifying than endearing, regarding the tiny elven girl in her crib. The rattle hung from her limp fingers, shaking from time to time in a rhythm which, apparently, only she could hear. "You are! Yes, you are!"

"Cut it out!" Beetlejuice snapped, yanking the rattle from her hand. "You're going to make her stupid!" He tossed the toy into a pile of such shiny new things, and plucked a large stuffed spider from the pile, a gaudy red and purple. "Here rug-rat, chew on this. It'll give you good experience for when you've got to find your own food."

Lydia poked her head into the room, just in time to take in this last part of the goings on, and laughed. "I figured I'd never see you using baby-talk, Beej." She greeted him, flowing into the room once more, no less ethereally than before, simply for her lack of a half ghost pregnancy.

Dressed in something astonishingly close to her wedding gown, the veils of silver and black draped her with a sense of mystery and allure, swishing at her subtle curves, swaying nearly to her ankles. She didn't ask where he'd gotten it, but did wonder a bit at why he insisted she wear it tonight. It seemed like the sort of thing that should be saved for a special occasion. As usual though, Lydia saw little reason to argue. She saved that for the big stuff.

As her husband's eyes landed on her, Beetlejuice's breath could be heard in a sharp intake, and his gaze traveled up and down the length of her, twice, before he thought to speak again. "Don't know if I want you going out in public, looking that good…" He muttered, before turning almost reluctantly to the babe resting before him.

"Public?" Lydia's lips twisted, but she let him keep the surprise, for now. Obviously he had something planned… But she didn't know if she was really up to leaving Lynn just yet. They'd only been home from the hospital for a week, and the child still seemed so… delicate.

She moved to the side of the baby's bed, and immediately Lynn turned her bright blue eyes up to her mother. There was no conscious recognition yet, but with all the others gathered around her bed, Lydia was still the one she chose to look at. But brilliant, luminous eyes, set in such a small and pale frame… Her mother reached down, tracing the line of the infant's nose, and the baby blinked in response. It made her smile.

"Hmm." Prudence, who was the most adamant about coming over, was sitting in the rocker, her face buried in her most recent obsession… Baby books. "I don't understand why she'd so pale… It doesn't seem to be albinism, though. Maybe some sort of other pigment deficiency? I wonder, lutino properties, is that possible?"

"You might look at her, since we came all this way to visit!" Bertha demanded in exasperation, before leaning back over the crib with another, equally disturbing face. "Because we want to see the pretty little girl! Yes, we do!"

Beetlejuice fixed her with a look that said he thought she was quite insane, followed almost instantly by a glint of an idea in his eyes, worrying his wife. "Maybe time to go?" She found herself murmuring aloud, drawing Bertha bodily away from her resting daughter. "Lynn needs her rest, and we want her to get used to the idea of sleeping nights…"

"That's very unlikely." Prudence assured her, getting to her feet anyway. "But I do have homework to do… I want to be at least two weeks ahead, or I just don't feel comfortable." This time, it was Bertha who had an odd glance to cast, but the pixie featured girl didn't seem to notice. "Besides, if we don't start walking now, we won't be home before it gets dark."

Even Bertha seemed to see this as sufficient reason to pack it in, suddenly looking nervous. An uneasy little laugh rolled past her lips, as she nodded, agreeing. "We don't want to run into that phantom!" She noted, a little too loudly. "I heard they saw it again the other night… Aren't ghosts just supposed to haunt houses, or something?"

"Only for the mandatory hundred and twenty-five years, kid." Beetlejuice informed her matter-of-factly, making Lydia wilt a little inside. "After that, it's just a matter of finding a way out…" Bertha of course, had no idea what to say to this, uncertain if he was kidding or not. The poltergeist just flashed her grin, turned his back, and pretended to be searching for something among Lynn's new toys.

"Um, okay…" Prudence said slowly, straightening her glasses. "Come on Bertha, let's get going…"

Once they were alone, Lydia picked up the closest stuffed animal, a bear, and hit her husband in the back with it. He chuckled, but acknowledged her no more than this, finding whatever it was he was apparently looking for. "Check it out, babes!" He grinned, turning back around. "Pretty good likeness, right?"

He was amazingly, holding what looked like a small, stuffed version of himself. Lydia blinked, narrowed her eyes, and turned her gaze to him suspiciously. "I'm guessing you got that in the Neitherworld," She began slowly, her voice oddly bereft of emotion, "What I don't understand, is why they have a doll of you there."

Beetlejuice's lips flew into a frown. "This isn't a doll," He informed her, sounding disappointed, "It's an action figure." Lydia regarded the soft plush, the wide, rather wicked grin, and the hands that ended in rounded points, rather than fingers. This was an action figure?

When she had no response to this, he stepped past her, looking a bit offended. "I'll have you know, these were the scariest toys around, for a while. Had a deal with this guy, spread a few rumors… Had a whole 'Ghost with the Most' line going on. People loved it. Figured me as doing everything from ending Pompeii to sacking Rome." An amused smile twisted across his face, clearly a man who'd done neither of these. "Yeah, idiots will believe anything, if you offer it with a price tag attached."

Lydia gave her husband a long, measured look, before breaking into a short laugh. "Bullshit!" She informed him, in a no-nonsense tone. "Where did you really get it?"

Another small frown crossed his face. "So I made it. So what?"

"So…" Lydia moved around before him, taking his lapels in either hand, and offering him a small, tender smile. "That's a lot more impressive than that other crap." He was clearly trying not to be pleased by this, shooting her a dark little glare. Lydia sighed, and let him go. "Beetlejuice, do you ever tell the truth?"

"No." He denied bluntly, before a rather fiendish grin broke across his face, and he grabbed her hand, giving her a little twirl. "By the way, you look absolutely horrible in that dress, and I have what I intend to be the worst evening of your life planned. Going to back out? Last chance…"

"Are you guys ready to leave yet?" Barb poked around the corner, looking eager for the chance to spend some time with her goddaughter. Beetlejuice groaned, looking irritated, and Barbara paused, looking flustered. "Oh… I thought you would have told her by now…" She vanished a moment later, leaving no one for Lydia's husband to vent on.

Grumbling under his breath, Beetlejuice still didn't say anything right away, shoving his hands into his pockets, and squinting off at nothing at all. "So you remember what I said, a while back, right?" He prompted suddenly, leaving her with, quite honestly, no idea what he was talking about.

"Um… no." She denied, deciding to keep this simple. "What did you tell me?"

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes, and cast a little smirk at her. "When we went nowhere, babes? I know you remember that…"

Ah, yes. "Something about a million mile high club?" She smiled, trying to look innocent. He started to scoff at this, then paused, and smiled slowly, clearly turning over the idea. Lydia just laughed. "Okay, what else did you say, Beej?"

"Hmm?" He seemed to have trouble tearing himself away from his current fantasy, his blazing green eyes still a bit glazed over as he turned his attention back to her. "Oh, yeah… I remember now." An impish expression grew across his features. "I told you that that was as far as I could take a living girl like yourself, remember?"

Now that he mentioned it, yes, she did remember. "That did kind of piss me off…" She admitted softly, not one to like limitations, or the loss of the possibility of something truly macabre to enjoy. "So?"

Now, now Beetlejuice looked truly devilish. "So how'd you like to go a little further with me, now?" He prompted softly, his voice seduction itself.

Lydia's heart leaped, despite herself, but she quickly forced herself to rein her emotions in. "You said I couldn't go any further, unless I was dead." She pointed out, pretty sure that this particular rule hadn't changed recently.

At this, he laughed, silkily. "Ah! Not exactly, Lyds… I said dead, or something like it." He held up one finger, pointing at her slowly. "I guaran-fucking-tee, babes… You are now definitely something like it. Even that bitch Juno said so." Again, her stomach was fluttering. Was he suggesting what he seemed to be?

"And your own personal ghost with the most, has reservations at the swankiest place, in the nastiest part of the Neitherworld." A small pause, and with absolutely no doubt in his tone of how she'd respond, he purred, "What do you say, babes?"

"Oh!" Her breath escaped her in a small gasp, as her mind already turned over the terrifying and wonderful variations of disturbed she'd get to see that night, a delightful little shudder tracing her spine. "Will we get in trouble?"

"Undoubtedly. Or at least cause a hell of a lot of paperwork for that old bat." He seemed, if anything, to enjoy this particular part of it all the more for that reason. "So what do you say, babes… And maybe a little stop at the edge of the universe, this time?"

It was, without question, something no sane person would agree to. Even Lydia, as far into the utterly abnormal as she'd gone, knew this without thinking twice. And she of course had absolutely no second thoughts about doing it… But… A small frown touched her face. "And Lynn?"

Beetlejuice waved this away as unimportant. "The Maitland saps have been champing at the bit to watch her…. We'll be gone three hours, tops." A pause, and a moment of reconsideration. "Four hours, tops." He corrected himself.

"She's only two weeks old…" Lydia murmured, uncertainly. "They wouldn't even let her out of the hospital for more than a week!" A hesitation, instincts warring with desires. "Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine… She's a Juice, isn't she?" He flicked his fingers, tucking the blanket more securely around the baby's chin, his eyes settled into a decidedly affectionate gaze. "Besides, this place has the snobbiest attitude… We cancel a reservation now, they won't let us in again for at least two hundred years!" Lydia hesitated, wavering. Beetlejuice thought, then grinned, inspired. "I hear they have garlic fried grasshoppers…"

Lydia made a little sound, of disgust or surprise, he couldn't tell. But when she met his gaze again, he knew that her mind was made up. "That should not still sound so good to me…" She whispered, surrender in the anticipating words.

Her husband cackled, that unique Beetlejuice cackle. "Hey yuppies, get in here! She said yes!"

Adam and Barb appeared almost instantly in the doorway, expectant grins on their faces. No doubt they'd been waiting just in the hall, probably eavesdropping… Lydia clucked her tongue at the two admonishingly, and they had the tact to look sheepish, but no less pleased.

"Stay out as long as you like…" Barbara crooned, floating into the room, actually floating for once. "We'll tell stories, sing songs… We won't take our eyes off her for a minute!"

Still Lydia fidgeted, just a little. "You know where we'll be?" She asked at last, still nervous. "And mom won't be far?" The two ghosts after all, couldn't exactly take Lynn to the hospital, if something went wrong.

But she seemed to be the only one worried, and was quickly drowned in assurances that everything would be fine. And before she could protest again, her husband swept her up in his arms, giving her that devil-may-care grin, and the glint in his eyes she'd fallen in love with. "We'll circle the world, cross nowhere, and linger where the dead play," He chuckled, dropping a kiss between her eyes, "Face it, babes… Who's better for you than me?"

"No one." She agreed, amused, tucking her arms about his waist, and her cheek into the roughness of his coat. "God Beej, you really are the ghost with the most, aren't you?"

He chuckled, softly, his next words almost a whisper. "Now you're getting it, Lyds…" She was swept up into a world where thought was touch, where light fell like warm kisses across her face, and a thousand ghostly caresses fell with every shadow. A place where all that was certain in the world was the ghost in her arms. And yet she felt no fear.

She smiled, reflecting that this really was just the beginning…

--


End file.
